The Adventures of Freya Noble
by NickyWho
Summary: Freya always knew she was  different, she never expected to find out she was a time lord. Full summary inside. R&R
1. Smith, Jones and Noble

**The Adventures of Freya Noble**

Summary: Freya always knew she was different. She was always one step ahead of the other children in school, she never got ill and her mother always clams up when asked about Freya's father. She never expected to find out that she was a time lord.

Smith, Jones and Noble

Freya Noble rolled her eyes as she listened to her sister go on about her ex.

"I mean, he shows up at _my _party with his new girlfriend and don't understand why I would be upset! Did he think we were going to get on like a house on fire?" Gabriella practically yelled and Freya held the phone away from her ear untill she was sure the yelling had stopped.  
>"Gabs, you were the one that wanted the divorce-"<p>

"I know that! Doesn't mean that I want him to parade around, in front of my friends, with his new blonde bimbo!"

"So...it's okay for you to 'parade around' with your new boyfriends in front of him but he can't move on?" Freya asked carefully, not wanting her sister to get mad and refuse to speak to her for months (as she has done before).

"Freya, I get that he's moved on and I'm fine with that." Gabs said in a deadly quiet voice and Freya cringed, knowing it was only a matter of time before her sister exploded. "But that's not the point! I introduced him to my new boyfriend, he brought her to my party and started bragging about her being a model! How can you not see what the problem is?"

Freya sighed. "Listen, Gabs, can we speak later. I have to get to work and I don't want to be late."

"Fine!" Gabs spat out before hanging up and Freya rolled her eyes before heading over to the hospital.

Freya was a medical student at the Royal Hope Hospital and was on her way to becoming a doctor, something she wanted since she was a little girl. Her day was starting to look up when she saw her friend, Martha Jones, across the road.

"Martha." Freya called as she headed over to her and Martha smiled when she saw her.

"Hey you, I've just had the worst phone call ever." Martha told her and Freya smirked.

"Family?" was all she asked and Martha rolled her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look how I feel." Freya told her and Martha nodded in understanding.

"Gabrielle?"

"We're both a bit predictable, aren't we?" Freya laughed which was soon joined by Martha's.

Suddenly, a man wearing a trench coat walked in front of them, cutting off their laughter. The man smiled at them before taking off his tie. "See?" he said, holding it up before looking directly at Freya. "Not as crazy as you would think."

The two girls stared after him as he walked off with a spring in his step. They looked back at each other before shaking their heads. There were alot of crazy people in the world.

...

Most of the students smiled at the senile old lady, Mrs Finnegan, before they walked out of the ward but Freya didn't. She thought there was something wrong with that woman but she couldn't figure out what. She sighed as she walked into another ward before her eyes widened when she saw the man from earlier that morning. She looked at Martha and could tell that she recognised him aswell.

"Ah, now, a very good morning to you Mr Smith." Mr Stocker said, not seeing his students surprise. "And how are you today?"

"Oh, no so bad." 'Mr Smith' said and Freya frowned, she was getting the same feeling from him as she had from Mrs Finnegan. "Still a bit...you know...blah."

Mr Stocker forced a smile on his face. "John Smith, admitted last night with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mr Stocker said in a doubtfull voice.

"It wasn't very clever running about outside, was it?" Martha said as she walked over to him.

Mr Smith frowned in confusion. "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street this morning." Freya said and the man turned to look at her, his eyes widening for some reason as he looked at her. Freya looked away when his gaze started to make her uncomfortable but carried on speaking. "You walked upto me and Martha and took your tie off."  
>"Really, what did I do that for?" he asked, still staring at Freya in a mix of confusion, hope, disbelief and joy.<p>

Martha shrugged as she picked up the stethoscope. "Don't know, you just did."  
>"Not me." He insisted. "I was in bed, ask the nurses."<br>"It looked like you, do you have a brother?" Freya asked, remembering how everyone seemed to get her and Gabs mixed up even though the looked nothing alike.

The man looked at her closely before shaking his head. "Not anymore, just me."  
>Freya stared at the man while Martha looked between them warily and the medical students and Mr Stocker looked bored.<p>

"As time passes, I grow even more infirm and weary Miss Jones." Mr Stocker said with another fake laugh and Freya sighed.

"Sorry." Martha muttered as she put the stephoscope to Mr Smith's chest and Freya watched as Martha's eyes widened. Martha looked up at Mr Smith who happened to be smirking and Freya, who hated not knowing something, frowned as he winked at her. What could she hear other than his heartbeat? She wanted to know but before she could say or do anything, Mr Stocker beat her to it.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart?" he asked sarcastically as the group of medical students laughed.

Martha blushed and moved away from Mr Smith quickly. "Don't know...stomach cramps?"  
>Freya tried to catch Martha's eye but her friend kept her eyes on Mr Stocker as he rolled his eyes at her.<p>

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." He said walking over to the end of the bed. "And you failed rather basic techniques by not first consulting with the patients chart." He said, picking it up only to drop it when the metal shocked him.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said quietly, obviously still embarrassed.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." One of the medical students said.

"And me, on the lift." Said another.

Mr Stocker just shrugged. "It's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity as was first proven by...anyone?"  
>"Benjamin Franklin." Both Freya and Mr Smith said together and Mr Stocker nodded, looking disappointed that one of the other students hadn't answered his question.<br>"Correct." He muttered anyway, starting to move away but Mr Smith starting talking again. Everyone stared at Mr Smith as he started babbling on about his good friend Ben and getting electricuted.

"Okay. Moving on." Mr Stocker said quickly, obviously wanting nothing more than to get away from the man. Freya and Martha trailed behind the group, the former turning to look back at the man who was still staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

...

The Doctor watched as the girl left with the group. She was a time lord, he could sense it. He was so surprised to see her there, so long after the time war...but she didn't seem to be so shocked to see him.

_Didn't she know about the time war?_

_Couldn't she tell that he was a time lord?_ She'd have to be pretty young not to...

_Did she not know she was a time lord? _The Doctor scoffed, that sounded stupid even inside his head...

...

"So, what was with you and Mr Smith earlier?" Freya asked at lunch time and Martha looked away from her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered before getting out her phone and calling her sister, ending the small conversation the two friends were having.

Freya shook her head to clear it, she was being paranoid. While her friend was on the phone she started to make her pot noodle, trying to keep her mind away from the strange man.

Half of her attention was on the food, the other half was on Martha's half of the conversation, only hearing stuff like 'it's pouring down' or 'you just got lucky'.

"What about the rain?" Martha asked and Freya looked at the window absentmindedly before freezing.

"Martha, have you seen the rain?" she asked softly and Martha laughed.

"What is it with everyone and the rain?" she chuckled, not getting why her sister and friend were so worked up.

"It's going up..." Freya whispered and the two of them walked towards the window, staring stunned at the upside down rain. "Oh my god."  
>Suddenly, they were thrown to the floor as the whole hospital started to shake. They screamed as they held onto each other tightly before letting out a breath of relief.<p>

"Do you think it's stopped?" Martha asked.

"I think so." Freya sighed, getting up before freezing again when she looked out the window. "Martha..."  
>"We're on the moon." Martha whispered as they staired at the earth.<p>

"We're on the bloody moon!"

...

Both girls ran through the hospital, checking every window but they all showed the same thing.

"How is this possible?" Martha asked once they stopped in a ward.

"Shouldn't really be surprised, what with everything that's gone on." Freya reminded her grimly.

Martha stared at the window before going to open them.

"Don't!" One of the patients shouted when they noticed what she was doing. "You'll let out all the air!"  
>"They're not exactly air tight, if the air was going to go out then it wouldn't so it already...but it didn't." Freya said softly.<p>

"But why not?" Martha asked, just as softly.

"Excellent question." A voice said from behind them and they saw Mr Smith from earlier, now wearing a blue suit with red shoes. "Let's find out, tell me you two, do you have a balcony here?"

"Er...yeah...in the staff room." Freya said quietly, still uncomfortable with the man.

"Okay then, let's get a move on." Mr Smith said happily before running off. Martha didn't even hesitate before following him and Freya sighed heavily before running after her friend and the strange man.

Mr Smith came to a stop at the balcony doors and glanced at the twon girls. They all held their breaths as he pulled on the handle and opened the door.

"We've got air." Martha breathed as they walked outside. "But how?"

"Let's just be glad that we're still alive." Freya said and Mr Smith smiled widely at her.

"Good plan...what did you say your names were?"  
>"I'm Martha, Martha Jones."<p>

"Freya Noble."

"You don't happen to know a Donna Noble?" he asked, frowning slightly.  
>"Never heard from her before."<p>

"Just wondering, what is Freya short for?"

"Gallifreya." Freya whispered and Martha sulked at the attention her friend seemed to be getting from the man.

"You alright?" Mr Smith asked when he noticed how quiet she was.

"Yeah."  
>"You sure?"<p>

"Yeah."  
>"Should we go back in?" Freya asked, looking at her friend in concern.<br>Martha shook her head quickly, turning towards the Earth to change the subject. "No way...cause we could die at any minute, but all the same...it's beautiful." She breathed and was thrilled when Mr Smith smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Freya whispered and Martha scowled when she saw Mr Smith smile get wider.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked in annoyance and Mr Smith finally looked away from Freya.  
>"What do <em>you <em>think?"

Martha paused for a moment before sighing. "Extra-terrestrial. It's gotta be. I don't know, a few years ago, that would have sounded mad, but these days... a space ship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. And those Cybermen things, that battle in the sky... I had a cousin, Adoela. She worked at Canary Wharf. Never came home."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Yeah." Martha said while Freya kept quiet, looking at the Earth. "Don't worry Mr Smith, I'm sure we'll get out of this soon. It'll be over before we know it."

"It's not Smith, it's not my name."  
>"Then what is?" Freya whispered, her eyes still on her home planet.<br>"I'm the Doctor."  
>"So, what? Dr Smith?" Martha questioned.<p>

"No, just the Doctor."  
>"What do you mean, 'just the doctor'."<p>

The 'Doctor' looked over at both women blankly. Martha looked confused and slightly irratated while Freya looked un-bothered and un-interested.

"Just the Doctor." He said slowly

"What? People call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha asked and the Doctor nodded slowly, unsure of her tone. "Well I'm not, as far as I'm concerned you have to earn that title." Martha snapped and the Doctor looked stunned. Freya sighed, giving him an apologetic look.

"Don't take it personally, she's been touchy on the subject 'Doctor' for a while now." She said quietly, not affected by the glare her friend sent her.

"No I'm not." Martha said shortly while the Doctor watched them silently. "I just don't see the point in someone being called 'the Doctor' when they're not one."

Freya just rolled her eyes, looked back at the Earth.

The Doctor cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward silence. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this. I've traced a signal homing on this building a while ago and I've been trying to work out what it is."

"What are you?" Freya asked suddenly. "Part of the goverment or something?"

The Doctor stared at her, she had no idea what he was.

"More of a freelancer." He mumbled, slightly put out. "Now whoever did this should be around here somewhere. But who, who would do this?"  
>"I'm just guessing here, but I think it's those guys." Martha said, pointing as the three space ships appeared.<p>

Freya and Martha watched nervously as they landed and hundred of leather, armed men marched towards the hospital.  
>"What are they?" Martha breathed.<p>

"Judoon." The Doctor said grimly.

...

The three of them crouched behind a large plant pot, watched as the Judoon filed into the lobby.

"So, what exactly is a Judoon?" Martha asked as one of them took of their helmet to reveal a rhino head.

"Galactic police." The Doctor said quietly. "Well, police for hire, more like intergalactic thugs."  
>"And they brought us to the moon?" Freya whispered.<br>The Doctor nodded. "Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the earth, and they isolated us. That rain? The lightning? That was them, using a H2O scoop."  
>Martha smirked while Freya seemed to be accepting this a whole lot easier. "Where'd you get all that from?" Martha asked but was ignored. "If they're police, are we under arrest or something? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"<br>"Considering they're the ones who brought us here, I don't think so." Freya whispered. "Good idea though."  
>The Doctor smiled at Freya fondly and Martha frowned at him. He was smiling at her in a way a father smiles at a daughter, it made Martha feel wierd.<p>

"No, it's simpler. They're making a catalogue. It means they're after something non-human which is very bad news for me and Freya." The Doctor said making Freya turn to look at him while Martha stared at the Judoon.

"Why?" Martha asked absentmindedly when she got no reply she turned to look at the Doctor who was giving her a pointed look. "Oh, you are kidding me. I would know if my best friend was an alien!"  
>"I think I would know aswell." Freya said, looking at the Doctor asif he was insane.<p>

"How would you? There are people on earth who go through there whole lives, not knowing they were really aliens." He told her but she shook her head.

"I'm not an alien."  
>"It's nothing to be ashamed off."<br>"I'm not ashamed because I know I'm not."

"Why don't you two just agree to disagree?" Martha suggested but she didn't really believe the Doctor either.

"Good idea. Now, I need a computer. I need to go through the files and see if I can find this alien. Could you two find me one?"

...

"They're on the third floor." Martha said as she walked into the room and stood next to her friend who was putting as much distance between her and the Doctor as possible. Martha frowned when she noticed the small, silver thing in the Doctor's hand. "What's that thing?"  
>"A sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, staring at the computer screen.<p>

Martha huffed. "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."  
>"No seriously, it's a screwdriver that's sonic."<p>

"What next? Laser spanner?" Martha laughed.

"No, a friend of mind broke it. Told her to pass it me, she decided to throw it and then blamed me. Saying it was my own fault that I couldn't catch." The Doctor laughed but there was a hint of sadness in his voice that made Freya look up in interest. He was talking about this person in the same way her mother used to talk about her father. The Doctor suddenly sighed in frustration and hit the top of the computer. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. 'Cause I was just walking past, I swear, I wasn't looking for trouble. But I noticed the plasma coils around the hospital that had been building up two days. So I checked in, I thought there were something going on inside. Turns out, it was the judoon from up above."  
>"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked quietly.<br>"Something that looks human but isn't."  
>"Like us, apparently." Freya said bitterly and the Doctor looked up at her.<p>

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he stated, staring at her sadly.

"I'm human." Freya said firmly. "I was born on Earth, I've lived on Earth my whole life. I am human."  
>He stared at her again and she stared back. Martha looked between them causiously and decided to change the subject. "Haven't they got a photo?" she asked quickly and let out a breath of relief when they finally looked away from each other.<p>

The Doctor shrugged. "Might be a shapeshifter."  
>"Can't you just let the Judoon find it?"<br>"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."  
>Martha and Freya took a deep breath. "All of us?"<br>"Oh yes, if I could just find this thing first-" the Doctor suddenly stopped when he looked at the screen before letting out a snarl. "Oh! They-they're just thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records!"  
>"Wow, I feel so safe knowing such they're protecting the universe." Freya said drly, taking a step closer to the Doctor and the computer. "What are we looking for?"<br>"Any patient admitted this week with unusual symptoms." The Doctor said with a sigh, not noticing Freya sitting beside him to look at the screen.

"Martha," Freya said suddenly, looking up at her friend. "Why don't you go and ask Mr Stocker, he might know."

Martha nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She said, leaving quickly.

"Shift over." Freya said once her friend was gone and the Doctor did as he was told, watching as Freya started to work on the computer.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
>"Do what?" she asked, typing away on the cumputer quickly.<p>

"Why did you send her away so you could do that? Why don't you want her to know you're smart?"

Freya stiffened slightly before relaxing. "I just thought it would be a good idea to ask Mr Stocker, Martha looked like she didn't know what to do with herself."

The Doctor studied the young girl silently. "How old are you, Freya?"  
>Freya's eyes narrowed at the screen. "Twenty-two."<br>"You don't look twenty-two."

"Thanks, every woman likes to hear she looks older than twenty-two." Freya said, smirking slightly. "You have such a way with women, Doctor."  
>"That's not what I meant." He said but could stop smiling. "You look younger."<p>

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"Why are you pretending to be older than you really are?"

"I'm not."  
>The Doctor was silent for a few second before trying again. "You were smarter than all your friends at school...weren't you?" he got no reply. "How old were you when you left high school, Freya?" Again, no reply and he sighed as Freya typed furiously on the keyboard. "Tell me how old you are...I promise that I won't tell anyone."<p>

Freya stopped suddenly. "I'm sixteen." She whispered before going back to typing.

"Sixteen and already this close to becoming a doctor?" he asked, sounding impressed. "You didn't think that was weird?"

"I'm weird." She spat, not looking at him. "What baby can talk in complete sentences by the time she's one? What child can speak five different languages by the time she's five? What child who's about to get into middle school has grades that normal people get when they start high school? What person can tell when their brothers and sisters are in trouble when they're miles away? I'm a freak and I always have been!"

She was starting to get hysterical and the Doctor watched as she calmed herself down by taking deep breaths.

"Time lords." He said and she turned to him confused.

"What?"

"You asked all those questions, time lords can do all of those things." He said carefully. "I'm a time lord."  
>"I'm a human." She said but sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.<p>

"Freya, I know you're scared but you've got to trust me. I will help you through this, you won't have to deal with this on your own." The doctor said softly.

Freya sighed. "Mrs Finnegan." She said simply and now it was the Doctor's turn to be confused.

"Mrs Finnegan was admitted to the hospital with strange symptoms."

...

The doctor and Freya ran down the crowded corridors to find Martha but she just happened to be running in their direction anyway.

Freya smiled at her friend. "Hi, we've restored the back-up-"  
>"I've found her." Martha interupted her.<p>

"You what?" the doctor asked, shocked before he looked behing her to see a leather creature running after Martha. He quickly grabbed Freya and Martha's hands. "Run!"  
>They ran to the nearest staircase only to change direction when they almost ran into the Judoon. The doctor ran following the signs, heading straight for Radiology. Once there, he pushed the two girls into the room ahead of him before rushing in himself, sonicing the door behind him.<p>

"Get behind the screen." He ordered, moving behind some X-ray equipment. "When I say 'now', press the button."

"I don't know which one!" Martha yelled terrified.

"It's this one." Freya told her pointing at a big red button, to busy watching the doctor to noticing her friend looking at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" she asked and Freya finally looked at Martha, shrugging slightly.

"Guess, you know...red button and everything." She said awkwardly and Martha frowned at her.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked in a tone that Freya found insulting but before she could reply the doctor yelled 'now!' and she quickly pushed the button, ignoring Martha's protests.

There was a bright white light that blinded Martha and Freya before it faded and they saw the leather creature lying on the floor dead.

"What did you do?" Martha asked in shock.

"Increased the settings by five thousand percent. Killed him dead." The doctor said, looking down at the creature.

"Isn't that going to kill you?" Freya asked nervously.

"Nah. It's safe for you two to come out now, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." He said and they walked towards him amused as he bounced around on one foot before taking of his left shoe and throwing it in the bin.

"You're completely mad." Martha breathed out, her eyes wide while Freya laughed.

"Your right." The doctor said, his smile fading. "I'll look a bit daft if I walk around with one shoe." He took of his other shoe and threw it in the bin. "Barefoot on the moon!"  
>"So, what is this?" Freya asked when she noticed how stunned Martha looked.<p>

"It's just a slab." The doctor asked as they all knelt down next to it. "They're called slabs. Basic slave drones. Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."  
>"It came with that woman, Mrs Finnegan." Martha said quietly. "It was working for her, just like a servant."<p>

Neither the Doctor nor Freya were listening. The Doctor had stood up and headed over to the X-Ray equipment while Freya watched as he pulled out his now destroyed sonic screwdriver, looking down at it pouting.

"My sonic sonicscrewdriver!" He moaned.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled as Freya snorted. "I'm trying to tell you that Mrs Finnegan is the alien, she was sucking Mr Stockers blood through a straw!"  
>Freya shuddered. "Well, that just takes Twilight to a whole knew level." She said before noticing the Doctor and Martha staring at her. "What? It's a good series! Especially with Edward in it."<br>Martha laughed. "You act like such a teenager sometimes." She said, not noticing the Doctor and Freya sharing a look.

"She's a shape-shifter, an internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking his blood, she was assimilating it! If she can assimilate Mr Stocker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. Come on, we have to find her and show the Judoon!" He said, grabbing Freya's hand and running to the door with an annoyed Martha following. But as soon as they got out the door they ran straight into the Judoon who pointed something straight at Freya.

"Non-human." He said gruffly and Freya's heart dropped.

"Oh my god, Freya." Martha said, staring at her friend in shock.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled as the Judoon aimed their guns at the young girl. He pulled the shocked girl behind him as the Judoon started shooting.

Once they finally lost them, the Doctor turned towards Martha. "Mr Stocker's office." He said simply and she nodded, beginning to lead the way.

They walked into the office to find Mr Stocker lying by the window, motionless. He was deadly pale and had had all of his blood sucked out. They walked out of the office to find the Judoon heading straight for them and the Doctor turned to Martha.

"Martha, I need you to hold them up." He said quickly. "I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do and remember, it means nothing."  
>Martha just nodded before freezing up when he kissed her quickly before running off, taking Freya with him.<p>

"That was nothing?" Martha whispered.

"Freya, I'm going to need you to hide." The Doctor said as they ran.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Freya, I need you to listen to me-"  
>"No, you listen to me. I'm not going anywhere untill you tell me where you're going and what you're going to do!" Freya argued. She stopped running and folded her arms, staring at the doctor firmly. He frowned at her before sighing in defeat and explained everything. She listened carefully untill he finished.<p>

"How long have we got?" she asked.

"Not very long."  
>"I know this is bad timing, but I need to show you something." Freya said and the Doctor sighed. "It will take literally a few seconds."<p>

The Doctor looked at her before nodding. Freya let out a breath of relief before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to a cupboard. "It's in there." She told him and he looked at her before walking into the cupboard, looking around expectedly.

"What is it?" he asked before jumping when he heard the door shut behind him. "Freya, what are you doing?"

"From what I've seen, the world won't survive without you...but I'm nothing." He heard her say and he began to panic. He pushed at the door but cursed when he found that she had locked it.

"Freya! Don't do this!" He yelled but got no reply.

...

Freya took deep breaths as she walked into the room, blinking at the flashing lights coming from the mechine Mrs Finnegan was working on. She closed her eyes slightly before walking closer to the alien, hoping the drama classes in school did her some good.

"Have you seen?" she asked in her best shocked voice as the old women turned to look at her. "There are these things! These big space Rhino things and we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos, with guns, on the moon! I only came here because of my stomache ache and I end up on the moon! And...did I mention the rhino's?"

"Hold her!" Mrs Finnegan ordered and Freya jumped when she felt a slab grab her from behind, finally letting her fear show.

Mrs Finnegan walked away to do something on MRI which was buzzing loudly.

"Erm...that machine, is it supposed to be making that noise?" Freya asked quietly.

"You wouldn't understand." Mrs Finnegan waved impatiently. "You're just a child."  
>"But isn't that a magnetic resonance thing? Like a giant magnet?" she asked, causing Mrs Finnegan to turn around and look at her. "I did magnetics in school, was kinda good at it, my brother was better."<br>"A magnet with it's settings increased to 50000 tesla."

"Ain't that a bit too strong?"  
>"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain stems of every living thing, within 250,00 miles."<p>

"Wouldn't that involve the earth?" Freya asked and Mrs Finnegan smirked.

"Only the side facing the moon, the other side will survive. Call it my little gift." Mrs Finnegan said happily and Freya wondered if it was bad that she was happy England was facing away from the moon so if this plan didn't work her family will be safe.

"Why would you do that?"  
>"With everyone dead the Judoon's ship will be mine to make my escape."<p>

Freya forced herself to look puzzled. "You're talking like you're some sort of alien."

Mrs Finnegan smirked even more. "Quite so."  
>Freya's eyes widened and her mouth dropped comically, Freya knew she would've laughed in any other situation.<p>

"No!" She said

"Oh yes."  
>"You're kidding me!"<br>"I am not."  
>"I'm talking to an alien in a hospital! Does this place have it's own E.T department? I loved that movie, my sister stole it when she moved out, I didn't talk to her for months."<br>Mrs Finnegan rolled her eyes at Freya's rambling. "It's a perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast."

"Can you drink from animals?" Freya couldn't help but ask, trying to keep the smile off her face and Mrs Finnegan frowned. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. Please continue."  
>Mrs Finnegan carried on asif Freya hadn't interupted. "Plus, all this equipment ready to arm myself should the police come looking."<br>"So those rhino things are looking for you?"  
>"Yes, but I'm hidden." Mrs Finnegan said, holding up her hand to show the black cross.<p>

"Ah." Freya said, nodding in understanding. "That might be why they're increasing their scans."  
>"They're doing what?" Mrs Finnegan asked, her eyes widening.<p>

"Big chief rhino boy, he said 'no sign of non human, must increase scan upto level two'."  
>"Then I must assimilate again."<p>

"What does that mean?" Freya asked, trying to sound casual as Mrs Finnegan pulled a straw out of her bag.

"I must appear to be human."

Freya forced a smile on her face. "Well, I could take you home to meet my brother and sister. My sister could make us lunch...actually, unless you want a fake nail in your food, you probably should eat anything she gives you."

"You're quite a funny child." Mrs Finnegan said as she walked towards her. "But there has to be something wrong with you if you laugh on purpose at the darkness. I think you need some peace. Steady her."

The slab held her to the side tightly as Mrs Finnegan began to brush her brown hair off her kneck. Freya couldn't say anything, she closed her eyes and thought of her family.

The father she couldn't even remember. The mother who killed herself in the agony of her fathers absence. The sister who distanced herself from them as soon as Jayden was old enough to look after himself and Freya. And finally, Jayden, her loving brother. The one she was going to miss the most. She cringed when she felt the straw enter her kneck and she slowly slipped into darkness.

...

Martha and the Doctor rushed after the Judoon-the Doctor keeping his distance-as they headed in Freya's direction. Both of them hopefull that the younger girl would be okay, both of their hopes were dashed as they entered the room to see Freya lying on the floor.

"Oh my god." Martha whispered as she looked down at her friend.

The doctor stared at her, he had finally had someone of his own species...and now she was gone. He didn't know how long he was staring at her but he could just about hear Martha arguing with the Judoon. He looked up to see Martha poiting something at Mrs Finnegan.

"Non-human." The Judoon said gruffly and Mrs Finnegan's face dropped.

"What?"

"She gave up her life to help find you." The Doctor whispered. _And for me_, was left unsaid but he could tell from the look on Martha's face that she was thinking the same thing.

The Doctor moved towards Freya, holding her in his arms as a few tears ran down his face into her hair. He was stuck in his own world and jumped when Martha knelt down besides him.

"Doctor, let me see her." She whispered, pulling the small girl out of his arms and placing her on the floor before performing CPR. The Doctor stared at her before coming back into reality.

"Two hearts Martha." He said quietly and Martha paused before starting again. He got up and headed over to the MRI equipment, quickly turning it off. He turned to see Martha loosing conciousness and realised, with a start, that the air was running out.

Martha fell to the floor next to Freya and the Doctor quickly took over for her, letting out a breath of relief when Freya started breathing (the best she could) again.

He picked up both girls and walked out of the room, stepping over unconcious people in the corridor before stopping at the window.

"Come on, Judoon, come on." He whispered as he watched them fly off and let out a laugh when it started to rain upside down.

"It's raining." He whispered to the two girls. "It's raining on the moon."

...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jayden asked down the phone and Freya rolled her eyes.

"I've told you, I'm fine." She said with a laugh, pausing when she saw the Doctor heading for a blue box. He was looking at her as he was walking, he smiled and gave her a small wave and she couldn't help but smile back. A bus blocked her view and once it had passed the Doctor and the blue box had vanished. Freya frowned before shaking her head, one of the mysteries of the doctor.

"Do you need me to go over to London to stay with you for a while?" Jayden offered.

"Thought you couldn't get anymore time off." She reminded him and he sighed.

"If I didn't love my job." She heard him mutter and she frowned.

"How can you love a shop job?"

"...Sometimes it can be a bit of a..rush..."

Freya laughed. "Right, okay."  
>"Jayden, can you do me a favour?" a female, welsh voice said and Freya raised her eyebrow when she heard him cough slightly. She could just imagine the blush on his face.<p>

"Freya, I've got to go." He said quietly.

"Okay, but answer me this Jayden Jack Noble." She said in the best serious voice she could. "Is she hot?"

She heard him sigh and she couldn't help but laugh. "Goodbye Freya."

"Love you." She said before hanging up.

...

"I am not staying in there to be insulted!" Annalise snapped as she stormed out of the pub, Freya and the Jones' following.

"Annalise, babe, wait." Clive said, following after her.

"Let her go!" Francine called after him. "How dare she say that Martha and Freya are lying!"

"Mrs Jones, we honestly don't mind." Freya tried saying but was ignored.

"I'm telling you, they were drugged. They said so on the news!" Annalise snapped, turning round to face Francine.

"Oh, like you know anything about the news!" Francine snapped back.

"I wish they wouldn't do this." Leo muttered.

"Annalise deserves it!" Tish said furiously.

"She's not that bad." Leo said but stopped when he saw Tish's face.

"What did she get you for your birthday?" Tish asked. "A 50 pence soap!"

Finally, the arguing stopped with Annalise, Clive and Leo going in one direction, Francine and Tish heading in another and Martha and Freya left at the pub.

"Are you okay?" Freya asked softly and Martha nodded quietly before freezing, seeing something on the other side of the road.

Freya looked over the road and smiled when she saw the Doctor. He stood smiling at them for a few minute before turning. Martha and Freya paused before following as he lead them down on alley, past the Vote for Saxon posters and finally stopping when they got to the blue box from earlier.

"We were on the moon today." Martha said quietly and the Doctor smiled widely.

"A lot quieter than down here." He said, nodding back the way they'd came.

"You never told me who you were." Martha said while Freya kept quiet, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm the doctor."

Martha rolled her eyes. "I meant species."

"I'm a time lord." He said proudly.

"You're not arrogant at all." Freya said suddenly with a teasing smile and the Doctor chuckled.

"I was just thinking...I have a new sonic screwdriver aaaaaaaaaaaaand you both saved my life. I was wondering if you fancied a trip."

Both girls looked excited but Martha's smile soon faded.

"We can't, we have exams and tomorrow we have to pay the rent-"  
>"Did I mention...it also travels in time."<br>"No way." Martha said, shaking her head but her eyes were full of hope.

"It does."  
>"That's crazy." Freya said, agreeing with her friend.<p>

"I'll prove it." The doctor said smugly as he went into the box and it disappeared. The girls held their breaths untill it started to reappear a few minutes later. He came out, holding his tie. "Not as crazy as you would think."  
>"But that was this morning!" Freya said and the Doctor smiled at the excitement in her voice.<p>

"Oh my god, you travel in time." Martha whispered. "Why did you warn us? To not go into work."  
>"Messing with set events is strictly forbidden, except for cheap tricks."<p>

"And you travel in a police box?" Freya asked.

"It's called the Tardis. Time and Relevant Dimention in Space."  
>Martha frowned as she looked at it. "It's a bit cramped, don't you think?"<p>

The Doctor smirked before opening the door. "See for yourself."  
>Martha walked into the Tardis causiously before gasping, "it's bigger on the inside!"<br>"Is it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor said dryly. "Do you want to come with me?"  
>"Oh yes please!" Martha exclaimed, going further into the Tardis and the Doctor looked at Freya.<p>

"What about you?" he asked as she stared at him.

"Erm...what does a time lord do exactly?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well, I travel." He said. "We're the last of our kind...I was surprised to see you today."

"Other than the second heart, how does it make me different from humans?" Freya asked, wanting to know everything.

"I promise I will explain." He told her softly, watching her carefully as she walked past him into the Tardis.

"So, is it just us then?" Martha asked once Freya and the Doctor walked in. "You don't have a crew?"

"No, just me. Well, I did have someone." The Doctor muttered. "Rose, her name was. Rose...and she gone."

"Where is she now?" Martha asked, not hearing the sadness in his voice like Freya could.

"With her family, she's fine." He said before looking up at her. "Not that you're replacing her!"

Martha smirked slightly before catching her friends eye. Freya shook her head firmly and Martha's smirk faded. "Never said I was."  
>"One trip to say thanks. One trip and then back home." The Doctor said firmly before glancing at Freya. <em>For one of you atleast<em>, he thought. "I'll rather be on my own."  
>Martha scowled slightly but didn't say anything.<p>

"So, off we go." The Doctor said, clicking a few buttons and the girls were thrown to the floor. They strugged but finally grabbed onto the console and the Doctor smiled at them.

"Welcome aboard Miss Jones, Miss Noble." He said happily.

"Thank you Mr Smith." Martha said while Freya just laughed.


	2. The Shakespear Code

**AN: Sorry this update took so long. Hope you enjoy this long chapter because it took me forever to write it. Please read and review xoxox**

The Shakespeare Code

Freya and Martha held on tightly untill the TARDIS slowed to a stop.

"Do you have to pass a test to drive this thing?" Martha asked.

"Yep." The Doctor said happily, popping the 'p'.

"Let me guess, you failed." Freya teased and the Doctor winked at her but didn't answer as he ran for the door.

He stopped once he got there, turning to look at the two of them.

"Out there, is a brave new." He said, smiling at the wonder on their faces.

"Where are we?" Martha breathed.

The Doctor just opened the door and stood back. "See for youself, guests first."  
>Freya walked forwards straight away while Martha hesitated, frowning at how the Doctor's smile widened as he watched Freya's excitement.<p>

"Wow." Freya said once she got a look of outside. "Martha! You have got to see this!"

Martha pushed down her feelings before walking down the ramp. A smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god, we did it, we travelled in time. Where are we?"

"_When_ are we?" Freya corrected, not noticing Martha's smile falter.

The Doctor, however, looked up just in time to see someone throw a bucket of something out of the window.

"Watch out!" He said, pulling both girls backwards just before it hit the floor.

The three of them looked down at it in disgust. "Somewhere before toilets." The Doctor said. "Sorry about that."  
>"OI!" Freya yelled upwards and the Doctor was strongly reminded of Jackie Tyler.<p>

"Don't start arguments." He scolded lightly, trying to hide his smirk.

"We've seen worse." Martha said, trying to get the Doctor to take his eyes of Freya. "Worked late night shift at A&E...but are we safe? I mean, can we move around and everything?"  
>The Doctor and Freya turned to look at her. The Doctor looked confused while Freya looked amused, probably guessing what Martha was going to say.<p>

"Of course we can, why do you ask that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's like in those films, you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race!"  
>"Tell you what, don't step on any butterflies." The Doctor said simply. "What've butterflies ever done to you?"<br>"But what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked.

"Are you planning on killing your grandfather?" The Doctor asked patiently.

"Well...no."  
>"Well then." The Doctor said before leading them down the street, Freya and the Doctor walking ahead while Martha followed annoyed.<p>

"So, this is London?" Freya asked, looking around.

"Think so. Round about...1599."

"Weird how much has changed." Freya said thoughfully. "Makes you wonder what the world is going to be like in the next four hundred years."

_I'll show you_, the Doctor promised silently, not brave enough to say it out loud in case she turned him down.

"Am I alright?" Martha asked suddenly. "I'm not going to be carted off as a slave am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked, confused once again but Freya understood instantly.

"He's not human, just act normal, seems to work for him." Freya said softly, slightly hurt when her friend rufused to look at her and kept her eyes on the Doctor.

"Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not much different from your time." The Doctor pointed behind them. "Look over there, they've got recycling." They walked past two men who were standing beside a barrel of water. "A water cooler moment." They walked past a street prophet who was talking about the world ending. "Global warming and Oh yes and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right we're just down the river from Southwark. Right next to..." The Doctor grabbed Martha and Freya's hands and the three of them ran quickly. The Doctor suddenly stopped causing them to stumble a bit. "Oh yes! The Globe theatre, brand new, just opened. Strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetra-decagon, 14 sides...Containing the man himself"

Martha opened her mouth to say something but Freya beat her to it. "Shakespeare?"  
>"Oh yes." He said grinning, holding out his arm for Freya. "Miss Noble, will you accompany me to the theatre?" Freya just giggled as she linked her arm with his. His smile got wider before he turned to Martha and offered her his other arm.<p>

Martha forced a smile on her face before doing the same as Freya. She scowled when the Doctor looked away and lead them towards the Globe.

...

"That's amazing!" Martha said happily, clapping with the Doctor and Freya. "It was worth putting up with the smell!"  
>The Doctor smiled widely.<p>

"And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"  
>"You were right, not so different from our time." Freya said in amusement and the Doctor laughed.<p>

"Where's Shakespear? I want to see Shakespear." Martha said suddenly. "Author! Author!" Martha chanted before turning to the Doctor. "Do people say that? Do they shout author?"  
>"Author!" The crowds began to shout.<p>

"They do now." The Doctor said as Shakespear bounded onto the stage.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Well he's different looking from his portraits."  
>"You can say that again." Freya said eyeing him up. The two friends glanced at each other before the burst out laughing.<p>

The Doctor rolled his eyes at them, of all the things to be interested about when they first saw _Shakespear_! "That man is a genius! I can only imagine that amazing words to come out of his mouth!"  
>"OH! SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTHS!" Shakespear shouted and the Doctor's face fell.<p>

"Oh."

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha said with a small smile, her eyes darkening when she saw Freya pat the Doctor's arm sympathetically.

Freya was still smiling when she turned to her friend, her smile vanished when she saw the look on Martha's face.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that." William said, walking around the stage. He paused and pointed to a man. "That's a wig!" He said, making everyone laugh. "I know what you're saying, _Love's Labours Lost_, that's a funny ending isn't it? I just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well don't get your hose in a tangle you'll find out soon."

"When!" The crowds yelled.

"All in good time. You don't rush a genius." The crowds laughed as William stumbled back slightly. "When? Tomorrow night!" He yelled and the crowds cheered. "The premiere of my brand new play, a sequel no less. And I call it, _Love's Labour Won_!"  
>The crowds cheer again, including Martha and Freya, while the Doctor frowned.<p>

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of _Love's Labour's Won_." Martha said as they walked out of the theatre.

"Me either, but I was never that interested in Shakespear to be honest." Freya admitted.

"Must be the lost play." The Doctor muttered.

"We could film it!" Martha said suddenly, looking excited. "And flog it on the internet."  
>"No." The Doctor said firmly and Martha's smile faded.<p>

"Why do you think it disappeared?" Freya asked quietly, trying to ignore her friends scowl.

"Well, I was going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we can stick around a bit longer." The Doctor said and both girls grinned widely.

...

"Mr Shakespear I presume." The Doctor said as they all walked into the local inn.

"Oh no, no, no." Shakespear muttered, putting a hand over his eyes while to two men sitting next to him smirked in amusement. "No autographs, no you can't have yourself sketched with me and please don't ask where I get my idea's from. No be a good man and shove-" Shakespear froze when he opened his eyes and caught sight of Martha and Freya. "Hey nonny, nonny. Sit right here next to me. You two, get sewing on those costumes. Get going."

"Come on lads, I think our William's found his new muse." A women said, looking sour about it.

"Such unusual clothes. So...fitting." Will said, eyeing them both.

The Doctor frowned, for some reason feeling protective over the young time lady, he walked behind her and gripped her shoulder, sending Will a glare.

Will, seeing this, winked at Martha who hid her scowl just in time. Freya looked up at the Doctor confused and he grabbed the psychic paper.

He holds it up for Will to see. "I'm sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Freya Noble."  
>Will glanced at the psychic paper before staring at the Doctor. "Interesting, that piece of paper. It's blank."<p>

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, thats...very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Both Freya and Martha peered at the paper curiously.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Freya Noble. It says so." Martha insisted.

"No it doesn't." Freya told her friend quietly, quickly looking down when Martha glared at her.

The Doctor saw this and frowned. "Psychic paper...um...long story. I hate starting from scratch." He sighed as he put the psychic paper back into his pocket.

"Psychic." Will said, pursing his lips in thought. "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly and, more to the point, who is your delicious blackmore lady?"

Martha and Freya stared at him in shock. "What did you say?"  
>"Isn't that a word we use these days? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A queen of Afric."<br>"I can't believe I am hearing this." Martha muttered.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha and Freya are from a far-off land...Freedonia." The Doctor invented quickly and Freya turned to look at him.

"Freedonia...is that the best you can come up with?" she asked and he smiled.

"Excuse me!" A loud voice from behind them said, making them jump and they turned to see a large man glaring at Will. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play without warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespear. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Will said calmly.

"I don't work to your schedule! You work to mine! The script, now!"  
>"I can't!"<br>"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled!" The man spat and out of the corner of her eye Freya saw a red haired women slip out of the room. She shrugged it off, probably nothing.

"It's all go round here, isn't it?" Martha whispered to the Doctor and Freya as they looked between the man and Will.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I'll do 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played!" The man snapped before storming out.

"Well then..." Martha sighed in disappointment after a few minutes of silence. "Mystery solved. That's 'Loves Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more...you know...mysterious."

"You've probably jinkxed it now." Freya said dryly.

There was a scream from outside.

"Told you."

The four of them ran outside to find the man from before spitting up water.

"What's wrong with him?" Freya asked, her eyes wide as the man fell to the floor.

"Leave it to me." The Doctor said firmly to the people around them as he ran over to him. "I'm a doctor."

"So are we." Martha said, grabbing Freya's wrist and pulling her over next to the doctor. "Well...kind of..."  
>Martha and Freya kneal down next to the man while the Doctor looks up and down the street. Freya opens the man's mouth, ready to start CPR. As soon as his mouth opened, water started to gush out.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Martha exclaimed while Freya frowned.

"His lungs are full of water. It's like he drowned." She muttered, looking up at the doctor for answers.

"He's had a blow to the heart...an invisible blow..." The Doctor muttered before turning to the waitress. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours." He said, Martha and Freya shared a glance. "A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes sir." The women muttered, going to do it before she was stopped by the red haired girl.

"I'll do it ma'am." She said before walking off.

Freya watched her retreating form with a frown. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Why did you tell them that?" Freya asked.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"And what was it?" Martha asked.

"Witchcraft."

"I love witchcraft. Used to think my sister was a witch." Freya said, completely random.

"It wouldn't really surprise me." Martha said, making Freya smirk.

...

"I've got you a room, sir Doctor. You and your friends are across the landing." The maid, now known as Dolly Bailey, said with a flirty smile before she left.

Will sighed once she was out of hearing range. "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where women can become doctors?"

"Women can do a lot of things if they were given a chance." Freya replied and Will turned to the doctor.

"And you, Sir Doctor, how can a man so young have eyes so old?"

The Doctor stared back at him. "I do a lot of reading."

Will smirked before looking back at Freya. "As for you...I can't seem to put my finger on you...you're quite the mystery."  
>"Isn't she just." The Doctor whispered while Martha scoffed. Freya frowned at her friend in confusion, but as many times before Martha didn't even glance at her.<p>

Will turned to Martha who looked a little more interested now. "You look at these two asif you're surprised they exist. They're as much as a puzzle to you as they are to me."  
>"I think it's time to say goodnight." Martha muttered, grabbing Freya's wrist and dragging her across the hall, leaving the Doctor and Shakespear behind them.<p>

"Only one bed." Martha stated once they were in the room. "You don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you?"

It was more of an order than a request and Freya cringed when she looked at the 'sofa'. It was hardly a sofa, more of a small chair that seemed to be falling apart. Freya knew that if she slept on that she wasn't going to be able to move properly tomorrow.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Freya asked quietly. "For you and the Doctor to be sharing a bed?"  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha asked sharply.<p>

Freya sighed before going with the truth. "He's obviously still in love with this Rose. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"More like you want him for yourself." Martha rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in him." Freya insisted and Martha gave her a doubtfull look. "I'm not! From what Gabs has told me, he acts a lot like my dad."  
>Martha raised an eyebrow. "Your dad acted like the Doctor?"<br>"Yes...apparently it was one of the things my mother love about him." Martha still looked like she didn't believe her and Freya sighed in annoyance. "Look, just lay off him. You're starting to act like a desperate, middle aged woman!

"Oh, lovely!"  
>"Don't like the truth, shouldn't start with the attitude!"<p>

The two women glared at each other before Freya sighed. "I'll sleep on the...'sofa'...tonight but I'm not going to keep watching you make a fool out of youself. You could be dancing around in front of him naked and he obviously wouldn't be interested...though I wouldn't put it past you to actually try that going on the way you're acting right now."

Martha looked like she had just been slapped. She watched stunned as Freya got as comfortable as she could, curling up like a cat to fit on the small seat.

"Whatever Freya." Martha spat after a few minutes of silence.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Wow, 'whatever', you know that would actually upset me if I were five." She closed her eyes with a sigh before muttering under her breath, "and _I'm _supposed to be the teenager!"

Less than a few minutes later, the door opened and Freya could hear footsteps coming further into the room. They stopped suddenly and Freya kept her eyes closed but couldn't help but think that he was watching her - supposedly - sleep.

"She's exhausted." Martha said with a small laugh.

"Why didn't she go to the bed?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Erm...don't know, I went into the bathroom, came out and she was out like a light."

...

The Doctor watched the young time lady sleep as if she was the most fasinating thing in the world.

"Not exactly five star." Martha said suddenly and he looked up.

He looked around the room before looking back down at Freya. "It'll do. I've seen worse."

"I haven't even go a toothbrush."

The Doctor put his hand into his pocket and pulled one out for her. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

Martha took it with a smile, the smile faded when the mans gaze turned back to Freya. "So...who's going where? There's only one bed."

"You and Freya can have the bed, I don't sleep that often anyway." The Doctor said, not noticing Martha scowl as he walked over to the sixteen year old and picked her up. He placed her on the bed gently and sat down where she had been moments before.

Martha pursed her lips as she sat on the bed. She moved around so she was facing the Doctor, giving Freya a discreet kick. Freya made no sound or movement and Martha wondered whether she was actually asleep or listening.

Martha smiled slightly. "So...magic and stuff...that's a surprise. All a bit 'Harry Potter'."

The Doctor chuckled at his favourite series. "Wait untill you read book seven. I cried."  
>"But is it real? Witches, black magic and all that."<br>"Ofcourse it isn't!" The Doctor scoffed quietly and Martha blushed.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Martha exclaimed, not bothering to keep her voice down untill the Doctor shushed her. "I've only started believing in time travel, give me a break!"  
>"Looks like witchcraft but it isn't." The Doctor said, a thoughtfull look coming over his face. "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think I would've spotted that. No...there's something missing... Something really close, staring me in the face and I can't see it."<br>Martha stared intently at the Doctor but frowned at his next words. "Rose would know. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Martha scowled at him but if he noticed he didn't mention it. "Great!" She snapped, turning away from him.

She lay awake for another ten minutes before she heard Freya's breathing get louder, a tell tale sign that her friend was now starting to fall asleep. Martha bad mood worsened. Ofcourse _she _had heard everything and was probably dying to laugh!

...

Freya was startled awake by a scream and had barely had a chance to register what had happened when the Doctor yanked her off the bed and across the hall, Martha eventually following.

Freya gasped in shock at what she saw when she entered William Shakespears room. The landlady, Dolly Bailey, was dead on the floor - her eyes glazed and staring upwards, her mouth slightly parted. Freya shivered as she knelt down next to her.

"Wha'? What was that?" Will asked confused, blinking hard as if he had just been asleep.

"Her heart gave out." The Doctor frowned. "She died of fright."  
>"Doctor?" Martha called slowly from the window, her eyes wide.<p>

"What did you see?" he asked quickly.

She looked stunned. "A witch."

"Well, that's just great." Freya said sarcastically before sighing heavily.

...

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey." Will said softly, a few hours later. "She sat out three bouts of plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could've scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"_Rage, rage against the dying light_." The Doctor quoted and Freya looked at him amused.

Will paused thoughtfully. "I might use that."

"You can't." Freya said with a small smirk. "It already belongs to someone."  
>"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land and Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha said suddenly and everyone turned to her.<p>

"You're accusing me?" Will snapped, obviously offended.

"No, but I saw a witch - big as you like - flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Will frowned in confusion. "Have I? When was that?"  
>"Not yet." The Doctor and Freya muttered and Martha blushed.<p>

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Will said suddenly.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Freya asked trying to remember hearing off a Peter Streete but came up with nothing.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans for the globe."  
>"The archietect." The Doctor muttered before his eyes lit up. "Hold on...the archietect! The archietect! The globe! Come on!"<p>

He took off and the other three followed.

"I've never this much in my life!" Freya said to Will as they ran and he chuckled.

...

Freya watched the Doctor from her seat on the stairs of the stage. She was slightly awed by him - though in a different way than Martha - and couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides." The Doctor said as he looked around the globe. "I've always wondered but I never asked...tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"  
>Will shrugged. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."<br>The Doctor sighed. "Why does that ring a bell? 14..."  
>"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha pointed out.<p>

"So there is, good point." The Doctor praised and Martha's face lit up. She shot Freya a smirk.

Freya frowned when she saw this smirk - well two can play at that game - and spoke before thinking, something which is never good for her. "There are 14 possible Bravais lattices that fill three-dimensional space." She blurted out. Will and Martha shared at her in shock while the Doctor smiled. "Sorry, just thought since we were sprouting out facts I could add one of my own."

"Thats...that's amazing. _You're _brilliant." The Doctor said, sounding like a proud dad and when he turned away again Freya looked at her fri-Martha.

If looks could kill Freya would've been six feet under.

"This is just a theatre." Will said, looking confused with the whole situation. Freya pursed her lips, for someone so smart he sure got confused a lot.

The Doctor smiled slightly before sitting on the side of the stage. "Oh, but the theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time...you could make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."  
>"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that <em>power <em>inside." Martha said and the Doctor's grin widened.

"Martha Jones, I like you." He said and Martha, once again, flashed Freya a smirk. This time Freya just rolled her eyes, she was really getting sick of Martha right now. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" the Doctor asked, not noticing his two companions exchange.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place...lost his mind." Will said grimly.

"What happened to him?" Freya asked concerned.

"Started raving about witches." Will said casually and Freya's gaze snapped to the Doctor who's face held no emotion. "Hearing voice, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked calmly.

"Bedlam."  
>"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked confused.<p>

"It's the mental hospital." Freya explained. "Though I think 'hospital' is the wrong word for it."  
>"Well, aint you just full of knowledge!" Martha spat and Freya sighed. The Doctor frowned when he noticed this but he didn't say anything about it.<p>

"We're going to go there." He said instead. "Right now, come on."  
>He stormed out and Freya sighed. Well, atleast he wasn't running. She was the first to get up and follow him, she heard footsteps behind her and tried to ignore Martha's burning glare. She <em>really <em>was getting sick of this.

...

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked as they were walking while Martha and Will talked.

Freya forced a smile on her face. "Yeah."

He didn't look convinced with her lie. "You don't look it. What's going on between you and Martha?"

"Nothing." Once again, he didn't look convinced and Freya bit her lip. "Martha likes this guy...but lately he shows more of an interest in me." It wasn't a lie, no need to tell him that this guy is actually him.

"You seemed alright before."  
>"We had an arguement about it last night, while you were talking to Will."<br>The doctor frowned. "Well, Martha shouldn't be blaming you for it."

"Just don't worry about. We've had worse arguements." Now _that _was a lie.

The doctor sighed when he saw Martha and Will standing feet away, no longer following. "Come on, we can have a good flirt later."

Will smirked. "Is that a promise, Doctor?"

The doctor stared at him stunned. "Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!"

...

"Does my Lord doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" the jailer asked as he led them into the hall way. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"  
>"No, I don't!" The Doctor snapped angrily and the jailed turned away sheepishly.<p>

"Wait here my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

Freya looked around with a shiver. She hated how these people were treated...and to think, her mother would've been put in this place if they'd lived back in these times.

"So, this is was you call a hospital?" Martha asked in disgust, now getting what Freya had meant (not that she'd ever admit that to her). "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"  
>Will rolled his eyes. "Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia." He mocked.<p>

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"  
>"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves it's purpose." Will said quietly and Freya bit her lip, guessing when this had happened.<p>

"Mad in what way?" Martha mocked Freya ignored the urge to strangle her.

"You lost your son." The doctor said softly and Martha smirked vanished in an instant.

Will nodded sadly, refusing to look at any of them. "My only boy. The Black death took him, I wasn't even there."  
>"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Martha whispered and Will nodded. He was more forgiving than Freya would've been...<p>

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be...oh, that's quite good."  
>"You should write that down." The doctor advised but Will pulled a face.<p>

"Hmmm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

The doctor, Freya and Matha chuckled slightly before the jailed came back to lead them to Peter Streete's cell.

...

"They can be a dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength." The jailer said as they walked into the cell to see Peter sitting on the bench, in the middle of the room.

"Might help if you don't whip them." Freya snapped and the jailer looked at her unimpressed.

"M'lady, I don't think you'd know how to treat them. Whipping is the only way to keep them in control. And the way they act makes you want to whip them anyway."

"Well, the way you're acting right now makes me want to whip you but I don't." Freya said sweetly and the jailer stared at her stunned before walking out of the cell in shock.

"Nice way of handling that." Will said, looking amused and Freya was happy to see Martha trying to hide a smile.

"Peter?" the doctor said softly as he neared closer to the man. "Peter Streete?"  
>"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Will said loudly only to be shushed by Martha and Freya who were watching the doctor intently.<p>

The doctor layed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter?"

Peter's head snapped up and he looked at the doctor wildly, looking like he wanted to say something.

The doctor looked at him sadly for a moment before placing his fingers on Peter's temples. "Peter, I'm the doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that happened in this year since happened to someone else. It was just a story. A winters tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." Peter relaxed and the doctor lowered him to lie on the bed. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter." Peter said shakily. "In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the globe to their design. _Their _design! The 14 walls ... always 14. When the work was done-" he cut himself off by letting out a laugh. "-they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches?" the doctor asked softly as he knelt by Peter. "Where in the cit. Peter, tell me. You've gotta tell me where they were."  
>"All Hallows Street." Peter finally gasped out.<p>

"Too many words." Another voice in the room said, making everyone jump and look round to see a hag.

"Oh my god!" Freya muttered as the doctor jumped back towards the group and away from the hag.

"Just one touch of the heart." The witch said as she lay her hand on Peter's chest.

"No!" The doctor yelled but it was too late. Peter was already gone.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Will said, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Who would be next?" the witch asked. "Just one touch. Oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts, poor fragile mortals."  
>Martha began pulls at the cell bars. "Let us out! Let us out!"<p>

"Martha, stop, it's worthless!" Freya said as she pulled her away from the bars and closer to the group.

The witch looked like she was enjoying herself. "Who will die first?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers..." the doctor said, walking closer to the witch.

"No! Don't!" Martha yelled.

"What the hell are you doing!" Freya yelled.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Will asked, the calmest out of all of them.

"No mortal has power of me." The witch said smugly.

"Oh, but there's powers in words. If I can find the right one - if I can just know you..."  
>"None on Earth has knowledge of us!"<br>"Then it's a good think I'm here." The doctor said and the witch's smirk lessened slightly. "Now, think, think, think...Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy...ah! 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"  
>The witch - now known as a Carrionite - wailed in pain before disappearing.<p>

"What did you do?" Martha asked as they all let ouf a breath of relief.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." The doctor said and Martha frowned.

"But there's no such thing as magic."  
>"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can slip the atom. Carrionites use words instead."<p>

"Use them as what?" Will asked, looking pale.

"The end of the world." The doctor said simply.

Freya groaned. "Can't aliens just drop to earth for some tea?"

The doctor smiled.  
>...<p>

"The Carrionites disappeared way before the dawn of the universe." The doctor explained once they were back at the Inn. "Nobody was sure whether they were real or legend."  
>"I'm going for real." Will muttered.<p>

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"  
>"I'm looking at the man with the words." The doctor said, looking straight at Will who frowned.<p>

"Me? But I've done nothing."

"What can you last remember doing last night? Before waking up to Dolly's scream?" Freya asked.

Will shrugged. "Finishing the play."  
>"What happened on the last page?" the doctor asked, standing up straighter.<p>

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance. It's all funny and thought provoking as usual - except those last few lines. Funny thing is...I can't remember writing them."  
>"That's it!" The doctor said loudly, making everyone else jump in surprise. "They used you! They gave you the final words! Like a spell, like a code! 'Love's Labours Won' - it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the globe as an energy converter! The plays the thing!" He yelled as he ran out of the room, he paused and stuck his head back into the room to speak to Will. "And yes, you can have that."<p>

Will smiled.

The doctor came back into the room with a map and laid it out on the table for all to see.

"All Hallows Street. There it is." He said, pointing it out for them. "Martha, Freya, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the globe. Whatever you do, stop the play!"

"I'll do it." Will said, shaking the doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."  
>"Oh, don't complain." Martha said, smiling widely.<p>

"I'm not, it's marvellous." Will said happily making Freya and Martha giggle at his expression. "Good luck, doctor."

"Good luck Shakespear!" The doctor said before heading for the door with Martha and Freya following. "Once more unto the breach!"  
>"I like that." Will said before pausing. "Wait a minute...that's one of mine!"<br>"Oh, just shift!" The doctor yelled back and Will smiled when he heard both girls laughter.

...

"All Hallows Street." The doctor said, looking up and down the deserted street. "But which house?"

"The thing is though...am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me and Freya - we're living proof of that." Martha said confused.

"I'm guessing it's kinda like 'Back to the Future'." Freya said, she turned to the doctor before she was unsure. "Am I right?"  
>"Yep." The doctor said, popping the 'p'. "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."<br>"And then he started to fade." Martha said before freezing. "Oh my god, are we gonna fade?"  
>"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?"<p>

They look around when they hear creaking to see a door opening by itself.

"Don't you mean _witch _house." Freya said dryly.

The doctor didn't hesitate to walk into the house. Martha and Freya shared a glance before reluctantly following.

"I take it we're expected." The doctor said when they walked into the room to see the red head Freya had been noticing since they got to the Inn.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you for a long time." The witch said with a smile.

"Right, I know how to do this." Martha said before pointing at the witch. "I name thee, Carrionite." The witch gasped dramatically before smirking even wider. Martha's smirked, however, faded and she turned to the doctor. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"  
>"The power of the name only works once. Observe." The witch suddenly points at Martha. "I gaze upon these bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."<p>

Martha falls backwards and Freya rushes to catch her. "What have you done?" she yelled at the witch but the witch just smirked back in reply before pointing at her too. "Across the galexies of Teya, I name you Gallifreya!"

The last thing Freya heard was the doctor's yells before everything went black.

...

Weird enough, the first thing Freya heard when she was coming to was the doctor's yells and the witch's cackles.

She opened her eyes to see the window wide open and the doctor lying unconcious on the floor.

"Doctor!" she yelled, rushing to his side as Martha struggled to sit up. She looked down at him worriedly before hitting hard on the side of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" He whined but stopped when she scowled at him. "Sorry." He muttered.

He went to stand up but fell to the side and Martha - now fully awake - helped Freya keep the doctor on his feet.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Martha asked nervously.

"I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other working. Hit me!" He ordered and Freya slapped him around the face. "I meant on my chest!"  
>"Well then, be more specific!" Freya snapped as Martha hit him on the chest.<p>

"Ahh! The other side!" Martha bit her lip as she hit the other side of the doctor's chest. "On the back! On the back! ... Left a bit! ... Ahhh, lovely." He said, standing up straight. "There we go. Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!"

...

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha yelled after the doctor as they ran up the street.

"No, we're not!" He yelled back before stopping and running the other way. "We're going the wrong way!"

As they ran further in that direction they started to hear scream and as soon as they went round the corner, they understood why.

There was red energy, pouring from the Globe.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" The preacher said, for some reason he sounded excited.

"Stage door!" The doctor yelled as they ran towards the globe.

...

They ran into the back to find Will nursing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'stop the play'!" The doctor yelled.

"I hit my head." Will complained.

"Obviously couldn't have hurt, there's not much in there." Freya muttered.

"OI!"

They ran from the back onto the stage, Martha grabbing Will's hand so that he followed.

"Come on Will, history needs you!" The doctor suddenly said and Will's eyes narrowed.

"But what can I do?"  
>"Reverse it!"<br>"How am I supposed to do that?"  
>"The shape of the globe give the words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius - just ignore Freya, she doesn't know what she's talking about. You're the only man clever enough to do it!"<br>"But what words? I have none ready!"  
>"You're William Shakespear!"<br>"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision!

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" Will yelled over the screams. "Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..."

He looked at the doctor.

"761390."

"761390. And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

He looked at the doctor again but the doctor looked as lost as he was.

"Expelliarmus!" Freya yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Will yelled.

"Good old, JK!" The doctor yelled with a laugh as the energy started to disappear.

There was silence and the doctor ran of somewhere. The crowds suddenly start cheering.

"They think it's all special effects." Martha said in disbelieve.

"Your effect is special indeed." Will said charmingly and Martha adn Freya share and amused look.

"Not your best line."

Will laughed as they all bowed.

...

The next day, they were back at the globe. The doctor was looking through all of the props, Martha and Will were sitting on the stage while Freya was sitting on the edge thinking.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Will said and Martha stared at him blankly.

"I don't get it."  
>"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."<br>"Ok, Shakespear walks into a pub and the landlord say 'oi, mate, you're bard." Martha chuckled at her own joke.

"That one is so old!" Freya called over her shoulder and Martha rolled her eyes.

"That's probably why you know it so well!" Martha yelled back and Freya scoffed.

"It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense mind you, but never mind." Will said, grabbing Martha's waist. "Come here."  
>"I've only just met you."<p>

"The Doctor might never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." Martha said and Freya shook her head. That was polite.

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though." The doctor said as he walked in, holding up a skull. "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

Freya smiled fondly as she got up to be closer to the group.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you aswell." Will said.

"I should be on ten percent. How the head?"

"Still aching. And don't _you _say anything." He said, looking straight at Freya who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Here, I got you this." The doctor said, putting the collar around Will's neck. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better."  
>"You should keep it, it looks good on you." Freya said with a smile.<p>

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone. I looked all over - every single copy went up in the sky." The doctor said.

"My lost masterpiece." Will said with a sigh.

"You could write it up again." Martha suggested.

The doctor was shaking his head. "Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet." Will said making Martha freeze.

"Hamnet?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Ham_net_?"

"What's wrong with that?"  
>"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream forever." The doctor said, holding up a crystal ball which the carrionites were trapped in. "And I've got to take these two back to Freedonia."<br>"You mean travel through time and space." Will said and the others looked at him in shock.  
>"You what?"<br>"You're from another world like the carrionites, Martha and Freya are from the future. It's not that hard to work out."  
>Freya was the first to unfreeze. "Okay, I take back what I said last night." Will smiled at her before turning to the women at his side. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate - "<p>

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" One actor yelled as he and his friend ran towards the group.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again!" The other said excitedly.  
>"Who?" Martha asked confused.<p>

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

Everyone's eyes widened when Queen Elizabeth walked into the globe.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The doctor exclaimed in shock and Elizabeth stared at him in shock.

"Doctor!" She spat.

He frowned. "What?"

"My sworn enemy!"  
>"What?"<br>"Off with his head!"  
>"What?"<br>"Never mind what!" Martha snapped as she and Freya grabbed his hand and they ran for the TARDIS. Leaving Will laughing.

**R&R**


	3. Gridlock

Gridlock

"Just one tip. S'what I said." The doctor said cheerfully. Why he could be cheerfull, Martha would never know. "One trip in the TARDIS, and then back home. Although...I suppose we could...stretch the definition." Martha's face lit up and Freya smiled. "Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?"  
>"No complaints from us!" Martha said loudly, a wide smile on her face. Freya just nodded in agreement.<p>

"How about a different planet?" the doctor asked.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked excitedly and Freya sat up straighter, waiting for the doctors answer.

The doctor's smile faded slightly. "Ahh, there's plenty of other places!" He said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Martha didn't notice any of this but Freya's smile faded as she remembered him telling her that they were the last of their kind.

"Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords! that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." The doctor agreed.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha asked, obviously getting excited and Freya wished she would stop.

"Suppose it is."  
>"Great big temples and cathedrals!"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Lots of planets in the sky?"<p>

The doctor was silent before a smile appeared onto his face. "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever – slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He said slowly, lost in thought.

Freya smiled as she listened and Martha smile grew.

"Can we go there? I'm sure Freya will want to see her home planet." She said and the doctor glanced at Freya for a second before looking away.

"Nah! Instead..." the doctor dances around the console, tweaking settings as he went. "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

He put on his overcoat and leads the two girls outside into the pouring rain. Martha gasped and scowled while Freya smiled - having like rain since she was little.

"Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling!" Martha said as she zipped up her jacket and Freya laughed at her. "It's not funny." Martha said but she too was smiling.

"Bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" The doctor said and they follow quickly. They dash through a junk-ridden street, past what look like giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line.

"It looks like the same old Earth." Freya said, looking around. "Kinda looks like the area I used to live in."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The doctor said, he goes over to a dead screen on the wall, and uses his sonic screwdriver. Once static appears, the Doctor bangs on the top of the screen and a blonde woman appeared, smiling cheerfully.

" - and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." She said before the image on the screen shifts to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying cars zooming in the air.

"That's beautiful." Freya gasped and the doctor smiled sadly, she would've loved Gallifrey.

He forced a proper smile on his face. "That's the New we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

"You've brought us to the slums?" Martha sounded irritated but was smiling in spite of herself.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city!"  
>Freya and Martha smiled at him.<p>

"You'd love anything." Freya said happily and he winked at her.

"When you say "last time", was that you and Rose?" Martha asked slowly and Freya held her breath, hoping Martha won't do anything to upset or anger the doctor.

"Um – yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." The doctor said and Martha frowned.

"You're taking us to the same planets that you took her?"

The doctor looked confused. "What's wrong with that?"

Martha tried not to snap at him. "Nothing. Just – ever heard the word "rebound"?" she muttered the last part to herself, but both the doctor and Freya heard her, before storming past him.

"Don't worry about her." Freya whispered to the doctor as they followed.

A man suddenly flips open the top of the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor's cart. Around the three travellers, many others do the same, appearing and shouting out their wares.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!" One of them said with a crazy grin.

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!" Another shouted.

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!" The third one yelled.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"  
>"Anger! Buy some Anger!"<br>"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"  
>"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"<p>

The doctor frowned. "No thanks."  
>"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked quietly.<p>

"I think they're selling moods."

Freya sighed. "What's the difference?"

Other, more bedragged-looking people walk into the alleyway behind the Doctor and Martha. This makes the pharmacists shout even more. A pale woman dressed in very dark clothes walks with intent toward the stalls.

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!" The third one said frantically.

"Oy! Oy, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!" The first one snapped.

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" the third one asked after sending the other two a smug look.

"I want to buy Forget." The pale girl said quietly.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"  
>"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." She said sadly and the time travellers frowned. That was hardly a reason to forget all about it!<p>

"Oh, that's so sweet." The woman reached behind her into the stall, pulls out a small circular token, and holds it out to the pale woman. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence."

The girl pays the pharmacist and turns away, the token still in her hand. Before she can do anything with it, the Doctor stops her. "Sorry, but – hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"  
>"They drove off." She said tearfully.<p>

"They could come back." Freya pointed out but the girl shook her head.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." The doctor said softly and the girl stared at him. She then looked down at the token with a sigh before sticking it onto her kneck. "No, no don't." The doctor tried but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked, looking completely out of it.

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." The doctor reminded her but knew it would be no good.

"Are they? That's nice." Martha's jaw dropped while Freya bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I won't keep you."  
>The three of them watch her go. "So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Martha spat before jumping when Freya let out a scream.<p>

Freya had been grabbed from behind and was being dragged backwards by someone with a gun while another person kept her gun on Martha and the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need four, that's all." The man said.

"Please, please, don't hurt her!" Martha pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of Freya's terrified face.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go!" The doctor yelled desperately. "Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The woman cried, she repeated her apologises (almost crying) untill she and her friend disappeared with Freya, locking a big green door behind them.

The doctor wasted no time in pulling his sonic screwdriver out and using it on the door. After a few moments the door swung open and ran after them.

The couple pulled Freya into the daylight and towards a car. "Please, let me go. I don't know what you want but I have nothing. Please!" Freya pleaded nervously.

"Give her some sleep." The man said and Freya struggled even more.

"No! Please!" She screamed, almost crying.

"It's just Sleep Fourteen." The woman said softly. She placed the token on Freya's kneck with some difficulty and sighed in relief when Freya's eyes closed. "That's it. Come on, let's go."

"Get on board." The man said, as the loaded Freya into the car. They had just drove off when the doctor and Martha ran out of a fire escape.

"FREYA!" The doctor yelled while Martha cried as she watched the car disappear.

...

"She's all right." The woman said after checking her over. "She's breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. She looks rich. She must have got lost."

She was not a lot more cheerfull - once all the screaming and crying was out of the way - as she settled down next to her husband.

"She's hot." The teenage boy in the back said but he was ignored.

"Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us." The man smiled widely, pulling out a tramsmitter. "This is car four six five diamond six. We have four passengers, repeat four. Request access to the fast lane." He said in to it and they all held their breath, waiting.

"Access granted," said an electronic voice and they all smiled.

"Oh, yes."

...

The Doctor and Martha walk back through the alleyway and the doctor pounds on the door of one of the now-closed stalls. It flips up quickly; behind it is third pharmacist. Seeing them, she grins broadly and leans toward them over the countertop.

"Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people – who were they? Where did they take her?" He asked while Martha looked lost.

"They've taken her to the motorway." The first one said.

The third one looked grim. "Looked like carjackers to me."

"I'd give up now, darlings. You won't see her again." The second one said.

"Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."  
>"He kept on saying four, we need four. What did he mean, four?" Martha asked quietly.<p>

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying four adults." The third one explained.

"This motorway – how do we get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it." The third one told them and they took off, only to stop when she speaks again. "Tell you what – how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!"

The doctor turns around with a furious look on his face while Martha just looks sick.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags." He snarled, number three's smile vanished and she scowled at him.

"Why's that, then?"  
>"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well – and I will find her, alive and well – then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" He snapped, taking Martha by the hand before storming off again.<p>

The pharmacists glance at each other, apprehensive.

...

Freya frowned as she heard voice and tried to figure out what they were saying.

"Yeah. The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands." A woman's voice said as Freya reaches for the token on her kneck and pulls it off.

"I heard that the air smells like apple grass." A boy, around the same age as her, said excitedly.

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!" The man said, none of the noticing her.

Freya looked around quickly, seeing a gun sitting on a computer screen next to her and grabs it quickly.

"Please, just take me back. I won't cause any trouble, just please, send me back." She pleaded and the three of them shared a glance.

"I'm sorry. That's not a real gun." The woman said softly and Freya clenched it tighter.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire."  
>Freya lowered the gun, knowing she would never have had the guts to shoot anyway. "Same." She muttered.<p>

"What's your name?" the teen asked.

"Freya Noble." She said, walking closer to them causiously.

"Well, I'm Cheen, this is Milo," the woman said, pointing to her husband before nodding towards the teen, "and that's Marcus. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend."

"Promise?" Freya asked, doubt clear in her voice.

"I swear! Look – " Cheen moved her hair back to show Freya a token that said Honesty 36. "Honestly patch."  
>"Where are we?"<br>"We're on the motorway."  
>Freya frowned as she looked out of the window. "That's a lot of fog."<p>

Marcus chuckled. "That's the exhaust fumes."

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause..." Milo trailed off, looking at Cheen lovingly while Marcus pretended to gag (though he too was smiling).

"Well, 'cause of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy." Cheen said happily and Milo maked a mock victory gesture.

Freya raised an eyebrow. "Am I suppose to congratulate my kidnappers?"

Cheen scoffed. "Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really."

"Well, I didn't come here on my will, so what would you call it?" she got not reply so she reached down and ripped the honesty patch off Cheen's kneck. Cheen gasped. "You shouldn't wear these when you're pregnant. It's stupid."

"This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct." Milo explained calmly.

"It's only ten miles." Cheen said.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Six years." Marcus said and Freya froze.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said but they looked completely serious.

"On the bright side, we'll have six years to get to know each other." Marcus said, sending her a wink.

"Be just in time for him to start school." Cheen said as she and Milo started to giggle.

"Wait a second." Freya interupted. "Ten miles in six years? Why?"

...

"How many cars are out there?" Freya asked, peering up at the cars.

"No one knows." Marcus said as Cheen reached for something.

"Here you go, hungry?" she asked, handing the food to Freya who smiled.

"Starving, thanks. About how far down is it to this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford four passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

Freya frowned, they get excited about that? "But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's so small."  
>"Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food." Cheen explained and Freya stopped eating.<p>

Freya put it down, ignoring the urge to throw up.

"Oh, another gap, brilliant!" Milo said excitedly.

"Car sign in." An electronic voice said through the transmitter.

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much."  
>"Please drive safely."<p>

...

"Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." Marcus told Freya happily and she smiled at him.

Her smile faded when they heard a low rumbling noise.

"What's that?" Freya asked nervously as the rumblin noise came again. "Is it coming from under us?"  
>"It's like Kate said. The stories are true." Cheen said quietly.<p>

"Stories? What stories?"

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents." Milo said exasperated.

"No, the stories are much better." Cheen said with a smile, Milo chuckled fondly. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road … it's waiting for you."  
>The rumbling noise gets louder and louder, everyone in the car is silent. Milo shifted in his seat slightly. "But like I said. Air vents." He said as he pressed some buttons on the console. "Going down to the next layer."<br>Freya frowned as she looked out of the window. "But...it doesn't look like the air vents are working..."  
>"No, it doesn't." Cheen said quietly, her eyes widening.<p>

The sounds are louder but now there's growling and crashing.

"But what's that, then?" Marcus asked his brother but Milo shook his head.

"Nah. Kid stuff." He said, grabbing the transmitter again. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent."

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." A woman said on the small screen inbetween Milo and Cheen. "This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

A song came on and Freya listened silently. Milo, Marcus and Cheen were singing along.

_On a hill, far away_

_Stood an old, rugged cross_

_The emblem of suffering and shame_

_And I love that old cross_

_Where the dearest and best_

_For a world of lost sinners was slain_

_So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross_

_Till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down_

_I will cling to the old, rugged cross, rugged cross_

_And exchange it some day for a crown._

"_Fast lane access, please drive safely_." The electronic voice said once the song ended.

"We made it. The fast lane." Milo said happily, his wife and brother smiled back but as they got lower Freya couldn't shake off a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

...

"Try again." Cheen insisted as they all looked at the screen dejected.

Milo did as he was told but a large red message appared on the screen saying 'JUNCTION CLOSSED'.

"_Brooklyn Turnoff One closed_." The electronic voice said.

Cheen was starting to get desperate. "Try the next one."  
>"<em>Brooklyn Turnoff Two closed<em>."

"What are we going to do?" Marcus asked nervously.

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back round, they'll be open." Milo said calmly.

The rumbling noise came back again and the four of them looked around in panic. "That can't be air vents." Freya whispered.

"What else could it be?" Milo snapped.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asked when she heard it again.

"It's just...the hydraulics." Milo said but he looked like he was seriously doubting it himself.

Marcus gulped. "It's sounds like it's alive."

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that." Milo said firmly.

A womans voice came over the transmitter. "Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six."

"This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?" Milo asked confused.

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get _off_ the fast lane?" she asked frantically.

"We only have permission to go down. We – we need the Brooklyn Flyover."  
>"It's closed. Go back up."<p>

"We can't. We'll just go round."

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed." The woman said and Cheen gasped, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "We're stuck down here. And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

There is a definite shrill roar sounding outside now.

Milo took a shaky breath. "That's the air vents."

"What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" The woman yelled and there was a sound of screaming and crashing on her line.

"What was that?" Marcus asked, holding onto the back of Cheen's chair so tightly his knuckles were going white.

"I can't move! They've got us!"

Freya grabbed the transmitter from Milo. "What's got you? What is it?"  
>She got no answer. Milo snatched the transmitter back. "Hello?"<br>"Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here! Get out!" The woman yelled before it was silent.

"Can you hear me? Hello?" Milo yelled frantically.

"Just drive! Do what she said – get us out of here!"  
>"But where?"<br>"Just straight ahead! And fast!"  
>"What is it? What's out there? What is it?" Cheen sobbed as Milo took off.<p>

...

"Go faster!" Marcus yelled as the car jolted more than ever.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo snapped back as message appears on the screen, 'PROXIMITY WARNING.'

"No access above." The electronic voice said.

"But this is an emergency!"

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The electronic voice said as a thought hit Freya.

"Turn everything off!" She ordered and the other three looked at her in shock.

"You've got to be joking!" Milo spat.  
>"They can't see through all of that fog so maybe they had hear the engines. Turn everything off and they might not be able to find us." Freya explained.<p>

"What if you're wrong?"

"It better to atleast try!"

Milo sighed before switching everything off. The jolting stopped and everything is silent.

"They've stopped." Cheen whispered.

"But they're still out there." Marcus pointed out.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asked Freya.

"Saw it on a film that me and Martha watched." Freya told the quietly. "They used to do it in submarines. I just can't remember what they did next."  
>Milo sighed. "Well, you better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."<p>

"How long have we got?"  
>"Eight minutes, maximum."<p>

They're silent for what seems like forever, no one sure what to say.

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked suddenly.

"Two minutes." Milo said grimly.

"The doctor will think of something. My friend, he...he will, he'll come." Freya said and she was sure that it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than them.

"Freya, no one's coming." Marcus whispered and Freya bit her lip hard, trying to stop herself from crying.

"He looked kind of nice." Cheen said softly.

Freya smiled. "He's a bit more than that."  
>"Are you and him - " Cheen was about to ask but Freya shook her head.<p>

"If I'm honest, he acts more like a dad to me."

"I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's long way away...my brother and sister don't know where I am. If I died, they'd never know." Freya whispered, the tears she was holding back finally falling. Marcus, who was sitting next to her, gave her a small hug.

"So...um...who is he, then? This Doctor?" Milo asked.

Freya shrugged. "I don't know. We never really talked that much."

"But that means that … the only hope, right now is … a complete stranger." Cheen said, looking horrified. "Well, that's no use!"  
>"Just trust me." Freya said firmly. "He'll help, he wouldn't just leave."<p>

It was silent for a second before Milo sighed. "Right." He said, turning everything back on. "Good luck."

"You too."

...

Freya tried not to scream as they were thrown about and almost let out a laugh of relief when the doctor came onto the screen.

"Oy! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Freya! Drive up!" He said.

"That's him! I told you!"  
>"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo protested.<p>

"Do as he says! Go up!"

"You've got access above! Now go!" The doctor said and Milo frowned as he drove the car upwards.

They drove through the fog and gasped when they saw sunlight.

"It's daylight! Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!" Cheen whispered in amazement.

"He did it!" Freya laughed happily. "Oh my god, he did!"  
>Marcus pulled Freya into a hug while Cheen and Milo kissed.<p>

"Any chance I'll be seeing you around?" Marcus asked, sending her a cheeky grin and Freya smiled.

"No, I'll be leaving soon."  
>Marcus sighed in defeat. "Had to try." He said and Freya giggled.<p>

"And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." The doctor said over the transmitter and Freya grabbed it quickly.

"On my way!" She said down it, not able to keep the smile of her face.  
>"It's been a while since I've seen you, Freya Noble!"<p>

...

Freya walked happily into the senate room but froze when she saw a skeleton lying on the floor.

"Doctor! Martha!" She called out and smiled again when Martha came running from another room.

"Freya!" Martha pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I was such a cow! I promise I won't ever let a man come between us again!"

Freya let out a small laugh. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Martha looked a little sad at that and Freya wondered what she'd missed. "Come on." She said, leading Freya into the room she'd just been into.

Freya's eyes widened when she walked in to see the doctor and a cat person kneeling down next to a large face.

"What's that?" she whispered.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry." The doctor said and Freya walked causiously to his side. "He's the one that saved you, not me."

"Don't worry, Freya, I don't bite." The face whispered and Freya smiled slightly.

"My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he's dying." Novice Hame said, crying.

The doctor shook his head firmly. "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more." The Face of Boe said.

"Who is he?" Freya asked the doctor quietly.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The doctor sounded like he was begging and Freya found herself crying. She didn't like him sounding like that and hoped she never did again.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."  
>"The legend says more." Novice Hame said and the doctor looked up sharply.<p>

"Don't. There's no need for that."  
>Novice Hame ignored him. "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."<p>

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind — as you two are the last of yours." The Face of Boe said, looking at Freya and the doctor was starting to get desperate. Martha looked up at the doctor in shock.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The doctor cried.

"I must. But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone."

...

"All closed down." The doctor said as he, Martha and Freya walked down the alleyway.

"You happy?" Freya asked with a knowing smirk.

"Happy happy." The doctor teased making Martha and Freya laugh.

"New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs — cats in charge! Come on, time we were off." He said before walking towards the TARDIS, Freya was about to follow before she noticed that Martha was staying put.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha asked and the doctor turned around. "'You are not alone'?"  
>"I don't know." He muttered.<p>

"You've got me. Is that what he meant?"

The doctor stared at her. "I don't think so. Sorry."

Martha smiled faded. "Then what?"

"Could mean my family, but we know about them so it wouldn't make much sense for those to be his last words." Freya said with a frown.  
>"Doesn't matter anyway. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." The doctor said, trying to sound cheerfull. Martha scowled, grabbing a chair and sitting on it, her arms crossed. Freya stood to the side, not wanting to get into anything if it turns into an argument.<p>

"All right, you staying?" the doctor asked amused.

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said "last of your kind." What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say! You don't even tell Freya and it involves her aswell! Why not?" Martha snapped and Freya watched the doctor curiously.

He sighed. "I lied to you, 'cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky." Freya and Martha watch him sadly. "Me, Freya and her family are the last ones left. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?" Freya whispered.

The doctor stood stiffly for a few seconds before grabbing two more chairs for him and Freya, setting them next to Marthas.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song..."

**R&R**


	4. Talks

**I only own Freya and her family :)**

Talks

Freya couldn't sleep.

Her mind still on the what the Doctor had told her earlier that day (well, yesterday but she was too restless to be technical). She closed her eyes firmly and counted, she had gotten to about six thousand and fifty something and it had barely effected her. She was still wide awake.

She sighed before getting up - there was no point in her just lying there all night - and tried to remember the way back to the console room.

It took her about two hours but she finally found it. She smiled fondly as she walked in to see the doctor's legs poking out from under the controls.

"Do you do that because you're bored or is there actually something that needs to be fixed?" she asked, smiling even wider when the doctor went to sit up straight and banged his head.

"You shouldn't scare people like that." He said, coming out while rubbing his head.

"What, did I almost give you a double heart attack?" she couldn't help but tease and he rolled his eyes at her.

He rubbed his head again. "What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't."

The doctor stared at her for a minute before sitting up straighter. "Tell me more about yourself."

"There's not much to say."  
>"Tell me about your parents, your family."<br>Freya hesitated. "Erm...okay...my dad died when I was only a few weeks old, my mum went into a depression before eventually taking her own life. My sister, Gabrielle, was only nineteen and she had to take care of us." Freya sighed at the memory while the doctor watched her carefully. "She couldn't wait to get away. As soon as she thought Jayden was old enough she packed up and left. Jayden looked after me ever since."

"How old was Jayden?"

"Fifteen. He got some help of this guy, he offered him a job and he's still working there. He has a daughter now, she's beautiful." Freya smiled and the doctor smiled with her.

"Do you miss them?" the doctor asked quietly, silently hoping that she didn't so he could keep her.

"Sometimes, but I still talk to them now and then. They're only in Cardiff, not the other side of the world."

"Cardiff? Why did he want to live in Cardiff for?"

Freya laughed. "OI! I was born in Cardiff! Don't diss it!"

"Come on then." The doctor said, getting up. "Let's get some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about that niece of yours."

Freya smiled as the doctor took her hand as they walked down the hall.

**R&R**


	5. Daleks in Manhattan

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far, it's nice to know that you're enjoying the story. Hopefully, you'll like this chaper :)**

**Please read and review xoxox**

Daleks in Manhattan

"Where are we?" Martha asked as they three of them walked out of the TARDIS.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, Freya, have you met my friend?" the doctor said, looking up. Martha and Freya looked up too to see the statue of liberty.

Freya smiled widely. "I always wanted to go to New York! The proper New York, not new new new..."

"Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!" Martha exclaimed happily.

"Gateway to the New World. 'Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…'"

"That's so brilliant!" Martha sighed as they walked to the edge of the island.

"Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam." The doctor babbled.

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Freya pointed out.

The doctor nodded. "Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around - "

"November 1st, 1930." Martha finished for him.

"You're getting good at this." He said, his eyes widened in surprise untill he saw the newspaper in her hands.

"Eighty years." Freya whispered as the doctor took a closer look at the paper. "So, where do we go first?"

"Think our detour just got longer." The doctor said, showing the girls the headline.  
>"<em>Hooverville Mystery Deepens<em>." Martha read. "What's Hooverville?"  
>"Come on." The doctor said. "I'll explain on the way."<p>

...

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago." The doctor explained as they walked. "Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then - "  
>"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" Martha guessed and the doctor nodded.<br>"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."  
>"They live in a park?" Freya asked concerned. "They must be freezing to death."<br>"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything." The doctor sighed as they arrived at 'Hoovervile'. "There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."  
>"You thievin' lowlife!" One man yelled, punching another.<br>"I didn't touch it!" He protested angrily as the three travellers watched causiously.  
>"Cut it out!" A third, more older, man ordered but he was ignored. The pair kept fighting. "Cut that out! Right now!" He pushed them apart and they continued to glare darkly at each other.<p>

"He stole my bread!" The first one yelled.  
>The older man gave him a sharp look. "That's enough!" He turned to the second. "Did you take it?"<br>"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy." He insisted and the other man lunged at him but was held back.

"That's enough!" The older man yelled again, staring at the second man who shifted slightly. "Now think real careful before you lie to me."  
>The second man was silent for a second before sighing in defeat. "I'm starvin', Solomon."<br>Solomon simply held out his hand and the second man reluctantly handed over the bread.  
>"We're all starvin'. We all got families somewhere." Solomon said, breaking the bread in half and handing each man a part. "No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."<p>

"Come on." The doctor whispered as the two men disappeared and they walked over to talk to Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."  
>Solomon looked surprised to see them. "And...uh...who might you be?"<p>

"I'm Freya, this is my friend Martha and that's the doctor." Freya said and Solomon scoffed.  
>"A doctor... Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." He said bitterly, warming his hands by the fire.<p>

"How many people live here?" Martha asked, looking around.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome. All of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." Solomon said, pointing to the empire state building. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

"So…men are going missing. Is this true?" the doctor asked a little while later, holding up the newspaper.  
>Solomon took the paper with a grim expression. "It's true alright." He said before going into a tent. The doctor, Freya and Martha stood by the opening.<br>The doctor was frowning. "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"C'mon in." Solomon said and they did, sitting down opposite him. "This is different."  
>"In what way?" Freya asked.<br>"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" the doctor asked and Solomon stared at him.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.  
>"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon shrugged but his eyes were blazing.<br>"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" the doctor said outloud when a young boy peered into the tent.

"Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here." He said and they walked out to see a rather cocky man in a suit.  
>"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." He said to a group.<br>"Yeah. What is the money?" the young boy asked.

"A dollar a day." The group started grumbling.  
>"What's the work?" Solomon asked while the travellers watched carefully.<br>"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"  
>Solomon rolled his eyes. "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?" The doctor froze at the mention of this and a thoughtfull look appeared on his face.<p>

"Accidents happen." Diagoras sneered.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" the doctor asked.  
>"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" The doctor raised his hand. "Enough with the questions!" Diagoras snapped.<p>

The doctor frowned before shaking his head. "Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering."

Martha and Freya shared a look before reluctantly raising their hands. "I'll kill you for this." Martha said as Solomon and the young boy raised their hands aswell.

...

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it." Diagoras said once they were down in the sewers.  
>"And when do we get our dollar?" the young boy, Frank, asked and Diagoras rolled his eyes.<p>

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" Freya asked.  
>"Then I got no one to pay." He said coldly and the doctor clenched his fists.<br>"We'll be back." Solomon promised.

"Let's hope so." Martha said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as they started to walk down the tunnel. The doctor stayed before for a while, staring at Diagoras, before catching up.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Franks said calmly as they walked further and further away from the exit.

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked.

Franks eyed hers and Freya's clothes before rolling his eyes. "Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."  
>"How come you're here?" Freya asked.<p>

Frank's smile faltered slightly. "Uh...my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you two? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, we're just hitchers too." Martha said and Frank's smile came back.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right." He said and Freya was strongly reminded of her brother when he was younger.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the doctor asked, oblivious to the other conversation.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Solomon scowled, it was obvious that he didn't like the man very much.

"How did he manage that, then?" the doctor asked suspiciously but Solomon just shrugged.  
>"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."<p>

"Doctor!" Freya exclaimed and the doctor looked around startled. Freya was staring at something on the floor so he looked down to see a blob, giving off a sick green light.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha asked as the doctor knelt down next to it. Martha pulled a face as they got closer. "It's gone off, whatever it is." The doctor slid on his glasses and carefully picked up the slimy blob.

"And you've got to pick it up." Freya grumbled.

"Shine your torch through it." The doctor said quietly and Freya did so. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Freya? Medical opinion?"

"Well, it's not human." Freya sighed as Frank and Solomon looked on puzzled.

"No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?" the doctor asked and they looked around.

"So where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asked.

"Well…we're right underneath Manhattan."

"We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." Solomon frowned.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks that way." Freya said grimly, this wasn't going to be good.

Frank looked nervous. "So why did he want people to come down here?"

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own." The doctor said just before squealing echoed in the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked.

"Hello?" Frank called. Freya hit his shoulder as Martha shushed him.

"Frank." Solomon hissed.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own." Frank said in his defense.

"Do you think they're still alive?" the doctor asked, looking like he doubted it.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." There was more squealing.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon muttered.

The doctor walked ahead a little.

"Sounds like there's more than one of 'em." Frank said quietly.

"This way." The doctor said, nodding towards one tunnel while Solomon shone his torch down another tunnel.

"No, that way." Solomon said as the light caught a huddled figure on the floor. "Who are you?"  
>"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost..." Frank trailed off, walking closer to the figure only to be stopped by the doctor.<p>

"It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The doctor said in a kind voice as he walked closer, his answer was squeals. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us." Once he was right next to it. He squatted down and moved the torch so he could see the figures face...but it was a pigs face. "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is...uh...that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"Don't be rude." Freya scolded half-heartedly.

"No, it's real." The doctor told Solomon before turning to the pig man. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, I think you better get back here." Martha said nervously and the doctor looked up to see more pig men coming up one of the tunnels.

"Actually…good point." The doctor said, backing towards the others.

"They're following you." Freya pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Freya, Martha, Frank, Solomon..." the doctor trailed off and they waited impatiently for him to tell them what to do.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Um, basically…run!" He yelled and they were racing down the tunnel, only stopping when they got to a cross section.

"Where are we going?" Freya yelled as the doctor suddenly grabbed her hand.

"This way!" The doctor said, leading them down the right tunnel to a ladder. The doctor let go of the time lady's hand, climbed the ladder and used the sonic screwdriver on the lid. Martha and Freya followed him up while Solomon hesitated when he saw Frank pick up a metal rod to try and hold them off.

"Frank!" He yelled, climbing the ladder.

Seeing that the others were safe, Frank ran for the ladder and started climbing. The Doctor and Solomon reached down their hands for him to take.

"C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon said frantically.

The doctor was just as frantic. "I've got ya. C'mon!"

Just as they grabbed hold of Frank, the pig men pulled him out of their grasp and back into the sewers.

"Frank!" Solomon yelled.

"No!" The doctor yelled when Solomon suddenly shoved him aside and closed the lid before one of the pig men could go up.

"We can't go after him." He said simply.

The doctor glared at him. "We gotta go back down!"

"We can't just leave him!" Freya snapped.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself!" Solomon argued. "If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"All right then. Put 'em up." The group turned to see a blonde, pointing a gun straight at them. Martha's and Freya's hands shot up. "Hands in the air and no funny business." She said firmly. The doctor and Solomon slowly raised their hands aswell. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

The group stared at her. "Who the heck is Lazlo?" Freya asked confused.

...

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid." The women said as she sat at her desk, waving the gun around absentmindedly. "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"  
>"It might, might just help if you put that down." The doctor said calmly and she looked confused.<p>

"Huh?" she looked down, as if just realising she had a gun in her hand. "Oh sure." She threw it onto a chair and the group were stunned. She looked at their expressions and laughed. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."  
>"What do you think happened to him?" Freya asked and the women sighed.<p>

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip...vanished."

The doctor walked further into the room. "Listen, ah - what's your name?"

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah." The doctor repeated and Tallulah nodded.

"Three L's and an H."

"Right. Um...we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon shivered.

Tallulah raised an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean 'creatures'?"

"Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting." The doctor pulled the blob out of his pocket and Tallulah pulled a face, leaning back.

"Yech!"

...

The doctor disappeared somewhere to examin the blob while Tallulah got dressed in her costume. She started putting on make-up and perfume while Freya and Martha watched.

"Lazlo…He's wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose." Tallulah smiled at the memory.

"Have you reported him missing?" Freya asked.

Tallulah sighed. "Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha suggested.

"Okay, so then they fire me."  
>"But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars."<p>

Tallulah scoffed. "Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle—which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Okay." Martha bit her lip as Tallulah stood up straighter.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back." She broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry." Martha said as she pulled her into a hug, choking at the strong smell of her perfume, while Freya watched sadly.

Tallulah pulled out of the hug quickly and wiped away her tears, making sure she doesn't smudge her make-up. "Atleast you've got the doctor guy." She said to Freya who blushed while Martha pursed her lips. They hadn't had an argument about the doctor since their last adventure and Freya hoped this didn't start another.

"No, we're not like that." She insisted.

"I've seen the way 'e looks at ya." Tallulah said with a smirk and Freya felt like begging her to stop when Martha scowled.

She sighed. "Honest, I don't feel that way about him."

Tallulah studied her for a second before shrugging. "Ya gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause..." she trailed off, picking up a while rose from her dressing table, "look. On my dressing table every day still."  
>"You think it's Lazlo?" Freya asked.<p>

"I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah asked before her eyes lit up suddenly. Freya was getting confused with how quickly her moods changed. "Have you ever been on stage?"

"A bit. Y'know, Shakespear." Martha said and the two girls shared a smile which Tallulah didn't notice.

"How dull is that! C'mon, I'll show ya a real show." She said, pulling them out of the dressing room.

...

The curtains opened and the crowd cheered. Freya and Martha watched with smiles as Tallulah danced around the stage dressed as an angel, surrounded by other women dressed as devils.

Half way through the song, Martha suddenly gripped onto Freya's arm.

"What?" Freya asked, pulling her arm back. Martha was staring, wide eyed, at the other side of the stage. Freya followed her gaze and saw why her friend was so shocked. There was a pig man stood watching Tallulah...but he wasn't like the others. He seemed more human.

Martha took Freya's hand and lead the younger girl onto the stage, hiding behind one of the devils. Freya blushed and kept her eyes on the floor, the last time she had been on stage she had threw up. Martha and Freya made their way across the stage while trying to hide behind the devils, obviously they weren't doing a very good job.

"What are you doing?" One of the devils hissed, Martha moved to another girl, accidently standing on her tail causing the girl to fall over and everyone watching laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tallulah asked when she saw them.

The girl who had fallen over tried to get up. "You're on my tail! Get off my tail!" Martha moved quickly and Freya's stomache did back flips when she finally took in how many people were watching this show. She clenched her teeth together tightly.

"Get off the stage! You're spoilin' it!" Tallulah snapped as Martha and Freya stood up.

"Look!" Martha said, pointing over to the pig man and Tallulah screamed. The pig man ran off and the girls followed. "Hey!" Freya yelled as they chased him, feeling much better now she was off the stage and away from all of those eyes.

"Wait! But you're different than the others! Just wait!" Martha yelled as they entered the props room but he was gone.

"Where do you think he went?" Freya asked but before Martha could answer they were grabbed from behind and they screamed in shock.

...

They were lead by the pig men, none of them the one they saw from before, back down into the sewers.

"Let us go!" Martha yelled and they were pushed into the wall as more pig men came with more humans.

Freya let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar face. "Frank!"

"You're alive!" Martha said as they pulled him into a hug.

He tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. "Hey." He said.

"I thought we'd lost you." Martha said before they were pushed forwards by the pigs. "All right, we're moving!"  
>"Where are they taking us?" Frank asked.<p>

"I thought you'd know, you've been a prisoner longer." Freya pointed out.

He shrugged. "We've just been walking around a lot."

"Atleast we can find out what's going on down here." Martha said.

They were lead down more and more tunnels before the pig men suddenly stopped and they were being kept in one section.

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked nervously.

Martha bit her lip. "I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder." The prisoners jumped when the pig men started squealing nervously.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank said hysterically and Freya took his hand as comfort. He squeezed it in thanks.

"Silence! Silence!" A strange kind of voice said as a pepper pot shaped creature glided towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Freya muttered as they all stared at it.

"You will form a line! Move!" The creature ordered. The pig men started pushing them towards the wall while the prisoners struggled.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Martha said quickly.

"The female is wise. Obey!" The creature snapped as a second one appeared.

"Report." It said to the creature.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." Freya and Martha froze, both feeling slightly sick.

"Dalek?" Freya whispered.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" the first dalek asked, not hearing Freya.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." The first creature said as an older man was pulled forwards by a pig man and the dalek held a sucker in front of his face. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

The man looked offended. "Are you calling me stupid?"  
>"This one will become a pig slave." Was all the dalek said and the man was pulled away. The dalek moved down the line, eventually coming upto Frank who tried not to see how scared he actually was.<p>

"Superior intelligence." The dalek said before turning to Freya. It was silent for a while and Freya stared at it, waiting for it to speak. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment." It came up with the same answer with Martha.

"You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" Martha yelled, before being pulled back by Freya.

The dalek glanced at her. "We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." It said before leaving, the prisoners with high intelligence and a few pig men followed.

"Just keep walking." Martha, Frank and Freya looked around quickly, all of them happy to see the doctor walking behind them.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you." Freya whispered.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want." The doctor said casually and Freya smiled fondly.

They kept walking before the finally arrived at a lab where two other dalek's were. "Report." The first dalek said as they came to a stop.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." One of the other daleks said while the black one seemed to be smoking.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth." The first dalek said.

"Evolution?" the doctor whispered with a frown.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, nodding over to the black dalek.

The doctor shrugged. "Ask them."

"What me? Don't be daft."

"I don't exactly want to get noticed and they'll probably figure out Freya isn't human, it's a surprise they haven't already. Ask them what's going on."

Martha took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" She ordered and Freya held her breath, hoping she'd be okay.

The first dalek turned to look at her. "You will bear witness."

"To what?"  
>"This is the dawn of a new age."<p>

Martha frowned in confusion. "What does that mean?"  
>"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." It said as 'dalek Sec's' shell opened to reveal a squid like creature, Freya noticed with a start that the clothing is that of Diagoras and the hands are almost claw-like.<p>

"What is it?" Martha gasped out.

"I am a human dalek." The thing said once it stood in front of them. "I am you future."

**R&R**


	6. The Evolution of Daleks

**I own nothing except for Freya and her family. Hope you enjoy this :)**

The Evolution of Darleks

"These...humans will become like me." Darlek Sec gasped out as the doctor slipped unnoticed behind the machinery. "Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pig slaves closed in on them, making Freya, Marta and Franks huddle closer together.

"Leave us alone! Don't you dare!" Martha snapped but they kept walking towards them. They only stopped when music began playing, everyone looked around wondering where it was coming from.

"What is that sound?" Darlek Sec asked and the doctor appeared, a radio in his hand. Freya and Martha let out a sigh of relief, both knowing the doctor will save them.

"That would be me." The doctor said with a smile, setting the radio down on the side. "Hello. Boo. Surprise. Et cetera."  
>Darlek Sec's eyes widened. "Doctor."<p>

"The enemy of the daleks."

"Exterminate."

"Wait!" Dalek Sec ordered and the daleks turned to him in shock.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek." The doctor said, studying Dalek Sec carefully. "Fascinating and very clever."  
>"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."<br>"How did you end up in 1930?"  
>"Emergency Temporal Shift."<br>The doctor scoffed. "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." The doctor took a deep breath. "All of which results in you."  
>"I am Dalek in human form."<br>"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."  
>"I…feel…humanity." Dalek Sec said and the doctor felt a small amount of hope.<p>

"Good. That's good."  
>"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."<br>The doctor sighed, shaking his head firmly. "No, that's not what humanity means."  
>"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."<p>

"All right, so what have you achieved hen? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." The doctor said, patting the radio. "Simple little radio."  
>"What is the purpose of that device?" one of daleks asked.<p>

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise." The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a very high pitched wail fills the room. Sec holds his head in pain while the other Daleks back away. The Doctor turns to the prisoners. "Run!"

They didn't need to be told twice, they all ran for the exit and the doctor followed.

"Protect the hybrid!" One of the daleks said.

"Protect. Protect. Protect." The two other said, backing so they were all in front of Dalek Sec.

Martha and Freya led the prisoners down the sewers before stopping unsure of which way to go.

"Do you remember the way?" Martha asked but Freya shook her head.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move!" The doctor said, appearing by their side and rushing down one of the tunnels. They all ran down the tunnel and find Tallulah who looked very confused. "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

"What happened to Lazlo?" she asked, but nobody answered her. Freya grabbed her arm and pulled her with her, ignoring the blonde's protests.

They run upto the ladder. "C'mon! Everyone up!" The doctor yelled, making sure everyone got out before climbing up himself.

...

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon asked after the doctor explained everything.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out." The doctor insisted.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."  
>"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."<br>"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"Solomon, they won't listen." Freya said softly.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss." Franks said quietly.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." The doctor said before they heard someone blew a whistle. They turn to look at the noise to see a man running towards them.

"They're coming! They're coming!" He yelled.

"A sentry. Must have seen something." Solomon told them.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

The doctor sighed. "It's started."  
>"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon ordered and everyone started to pass out guns and other weapons they had collected while some people started to run off. "Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"<p>

The pig run into the camp, attacking those who were trying to escape.  
>"We need to get out of the park." Martha muttered.<br>The doctor shook his head. "We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

"We're trapped!" Tallulah exclaimed.  
>"Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon ordered as they pig slaves forced everyone into a tight circle. "They can't take all of us." Solomon said, shooting at them.<br>"Do you think we'll be able to fight them off untill the morning?" Freya asked.

"Oh, Freya, they're just the foot soldiers." The doctor said, his eyes on the sky. Freya took a deep breath as she and everyone else looked up to see a dalek flying, heading straight towards us.

"Oh my god." Martha gasped.

Solomon stared at it in shock. "What in the world." He whispered.

"It's the devil! A devil in the sky! God save us all! It's damnation!" Someone yelled hysterically.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank said, shooting at the dalek untill the doctor pushed the rifle down.

"Thats not gonna work." He hissed.

"There's more than one of them." Martha said as another dalek appeared. They started shooting at tents and Freya cringed at the loud screaming around her. After a few minutes the shooting stopped and the daleks hovered in the same spot.

"The humans will surrender." One of them said.

The doctor glared at them darkly. "Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!"

"We have located the Doctor!" The second one said.

Solomon stepped forward. The doctor quickly grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. "No, Solomon. Stay back." He insisted but Solomon ignored him.

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right?" he asked. "From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, please come back here." Freya begged from her place with the crowd.  
>He sent her an apologetic look. "I have to try." He shook off the doctor's hand and walked forwards even more. The doctor stepped back, shaking his head sadly.<p>

"Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon asked, setting his rifle on the ground. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

There was a moment of silence, everyone holding there breath. "Exterminate!" The second dalek said. It shot Solomon, who screamed in agony before falling to the floor, dead.

The screaming started again while Martha and Freya looked like they were going to be sick and the doctor stared at Solomon's body.

"Solomon!" Frank yelled, rushing to him.

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Martha gasped in shock.

The doctor's eyes darkened. "Daleks!" He roared, stepping forwards with his arm out wide. "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy." The first dalek said, sounding gleefull.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" He yelled, beating his chest. "Do it!"  
>"No!" Freya screamed, about to run to the doctor only to be stopped by Martha.<p>

"Extermin - " the dalek stopped suddenly. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor... The urge to kill is too strong... I…obey."

Freya glanced back at the doctor who looked confused and wary. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You will follow." The dalek said, it's eyepiece turning towards Freya. "And the timelady." Freya's head snapped towards the doctor who looked disappointed, obviously he had been hoping they would never find out that he was no longer the last of his kind.

Martha looked between Freya and the doctor in panic. "No! You can't go!"  
>"We have to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks <em>never<em> change their minds." The doctor said firmly.

"But what about us?"

The doctor looked around the people of Hoovervile before turning to face the daleks. "One condition! If we come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

The dalek paused. "The humans will be spared. Follow."

"Then I'm coming with you." Martha said but the doctor shook his head.

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let us go." The doctor said, taking Freya's hand leaving Martha to feel hurt and alone. "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He placed his spare hand in Martha's and winked. Martha watched as the doctor and Freya followed the daleks before looking in her hand to see the psychic paper.

The doctor glanced down at Freya as they were walking and saw that she was extremely pale. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Freya nodded before pausing and shaking her head. "I think, out of all of the monsters that I've seen, the daleks scare me the most."

"We'll be fine." The doctor said softly.

They were lead back to the lab where Dalek Sec and the other dalek were waiting. The doctor's hand immediately clenched around Freya's and he stormed towards them, pulling her with him.

"Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!" The doctor yelled angrily.

"The deaths were wrong." Dalek Sec said and the doctor stared at him.

"I'm sorry?" he sounded like he wasn't sure he had heard right.

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage." Dalek Sec said with a small smile on his face.

"And that's good?"  
>"That's excellent."<p>

The doctor studied him carefully and Freya was thankfull that he was still refusing to let go of her hand. "Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

"You were once the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine."

Freya took a deep breath. "What do you need us for?" she asked quietly and all eyes (and eyepieces) turned to her and she blushed deeply.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak." Dalek Sec explained.

"Yeah, we found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark." The doctor snarled the last part but he was ignored.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet—its people." Dalek Sec lifted a giant switch on the wall and the ceiling above them lit up to show hundreds of human bodies lying suspended. Dalek Sec lifted another switch and one of the bodies is lowered. It was covered in a white sheet.

"We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside." Dalek Sec said and the doctor let go of Freya's hand to lift the white sheet. It was a man, around the age of thirty. "This…is the extent of the Final Experiment."  
>Freya bit her lip as she looked down at the body. "Is he dead?"<br>"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas." Dalek Sec told her.

"Dalek ideas." The doctor sneered.

"The Human-Dalek race." Dalek Sec corrected and the doctor looked up at the other bodies.

"All of these people. How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

"Is there any way of putting them back to the way they were." Freya asked, hopefully but Dalek Sec shook his head.

"Everything they were has been lost."

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Open the conductor plan." Dalek Sec said before showing the doctor and Freya an animated graphic of their plan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor." Was all the human-dalek said.

"What for?"  
>"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."<p>

"Gamma radiation? What are - " The doctor frowned before his eyes lit up with realisation. "Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes - "

"The army wakes." The doctor mumbled.

"Why do you need me for?" Freya asked. "I can get why you need the doctor but why me?"  
>"Your genius, not as much as the doctor but more than humans." He said this in an almost kind tone that Freya had not been expecting. "Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."<br>"Removing the emotions makes you stronger." The doctor pointed out. "That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong." Dalek Sec said. The doctor raised an eyebrow while the daleks turned towards their leader in shock.

"He was what?" the doctor asked.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh." Dalek Sec said and Freya noticed that the daleks seemed concerned about this. "And also…the heart."  
>"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."<br>Dalek Sec smiled. "And that is good."

"That is incorrect." One of the daleks said sharply.

"Daleks are supreme." Another said.

"No, not anymore." Dalek Sec snapped while the doctor and Freya watched warily.

"But that is our purpose." One of the daleks said.

"Then our purpose is wrong!" Dalek Sec yelled. "Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek." The doctor said, liking this idea.

"If...you two can help me." The doctor and Freya shared a glance. "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

"Aren't they just getting a dose of you?" Freya asked.

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"So, you're going to make them even more human?"

Dalek Sec nodded. "Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute." The doctor interupted the two. "There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it."

"I am their leader." Dalek Sec said firmly.

The doctor turned to the daleks. "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"  
>"Daleks must follow orders." A dalek said. It had hesitated, just for a second, but long enough to make Freya nervous.<p>

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey." Another said.

"If you don't help me…nothing will change." Dalek Sec said quietly.

The doctor sighed. "There's no room on Earth for another race of people."

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

The doctor was thoughtfull and Freya waited for his answer, knowing she would help if he agreed.

"When's that solar flare?" he asked.

"Eleven minutes."  
>"Right then. Better get to work."<br>...

The doctor checked through the equipment and readouts, wearing his glasses which Freya had a feeling that he didn't really need. "There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex." He said.

"We need more chromatin solution." Dalek Sec said.

"The pig slaves have it." A dalek said just as a group of pig slaves walked in, carrying a large crate.

Freya watched them for a while before turning to Dalek Sec. "Why create pig slaves? What have they got to do with your plan?"

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks." Dalek Sec said absentmindedly. "Power up the engine feeds." The doctor looked over at the slaves before walking over to them. Freya could feel Dalek Sec's eye on her as she worked but didn't look up. She kept her eyes down untill he finally spoke. "He cares about you very much."

Freya looked over at the doctor to see him talking to a pig slave. "I know."  
>"I've only seen him look at someone the way he does with you once, complete adoration...but it's different somehow." She had no idea why he was telling her this but she listened anyway. She always got annoyed when someone mistaked her and the doctor for a couple or when Martha insisted there was something going on between them, but she wanted to know what Dalek Sec was talking about. "It's the way a father looks at a daughter."<p>

This hit Freya like a ton of bricks. She had always wanted a dad, having never known her own, but she had never met anyone who came close. After only knowing the doctor a short while she already looked upto him and cared for him a lot. She and Dalek Sec went back to work but Freya's thoughts were still running wild.  
>...<p>

"The line feeds are ready." A dalek said and the Doctor rushed up to a bunch of tubes and extracts the solution inside with a syringe.

"Then it's all systems go." He said.

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes." Dalek Sec said.

"We'll be ready for it." The doctor said as he inserts the syringe into one of the main feeding tubes and injects the solution. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

One of the pig slaves turned on a power switch. "Start...the line feeds." Dalek Sec said, one of the Daleks starts the machinery and the solution start moving through the tubes.  
>"Well, there goes the gene solution." Freya said.<p>

"The life blood!" Dalek Sec exclaimed happily as the solution started coursing upto the bodies.

There was suddenly a loud beeping noise and red warning lights started to flash. "What's going on?" Freya asked over the noise.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Dalek Sec ordered.

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The doctor rushed to the controls and attempted to fix it.

Dalek Sec shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible. They cannot disobey orders."

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." A dalek said and the doctor backed away towards Freya. Moving in front of her protectively.

"Stop! You will not fire." Dalek Sec yelled.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks." One of them said.

"And so are you," said another as they aimed their guns at the doctor, Dalek Sec and Freya.

Dalek Sec's eyes widened in alarm. "I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

"You have lost your authority!"  
>"You are no longer a dalek!"<br>"What have you done with the gene feed?" the doctor asked.

The third dalek turned to face him. "The new bodies will be one hundred percent dalek."

"No. You can't do this!" Dalek Sec yelled.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, the doctor and the timelady." The pig slaves swarmed around them, Lazlo grabbing hold of the doctor quickly while a few grabbed Dalek Sec and tried to grab Freya but the doctor refused to let go so the pig slaves gave up on her.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master." Dalke Sec was struggling but he was being ignored.

"Solar flare approaching."  
>"Prepare to intercept."<p>

The daleks turned towards the machinery and the life bell rang. "There's a lift." Lazlo said quietly.

"After you." Freya muttered back. There was a pause before the three of them ran for the lift.

"The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! Stop him!" One of the daleks screeched. The pig slaves started to follow but the doors closed when they were only half way across the room.

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building." The doctor said, not noticing Lazlo gasping against the wall.

Freya, however, did. "Lazlo, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Lazlo shrugged her off. "Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them. That's all that matters." He said casually but the doctor and Freya still looked concerned.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to reveal Martha, Tallulah and Frank.

"There you are!" Martha yelled happily.

"First floor, perfumery." The doctor said.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah said, rushing towards Lazlo and throwing herself into his arms.

"No stopping me." He said, smiling down at her.

Meanwhile, Martha lead the doctor and Freya over to the plans. "We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you two, by the way."  
>"Oh, come here." The doctor grabs Martha in to a big hug and twirls her around. He dropped her suddenly when the bell dings and the lift doors close. He runs to try and stop it. "No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug." He used the sonic screwdriver on the panel. "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."<p>

"Is that going back down?" Freya asked nervously.

"Yep and they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15." Frank told him.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

Tallulah frowned in confusion. "Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?"

Martha lead the doctor and Freya outside and the doctor looked out over the city. "Oh, that's high. That's very...blimey, that's high."

Martha sighed. "And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not "we". That's just me." Martha and Freya stared at him.

"We're not just going to sit back and do nothing!" Freya snapped.

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry girls, but you've got to fight."

...

"What you you think our chances our?" Freya asked as they waited for the lift to come up with their makeshift weapons in their hands.

"Slim." Martha said grimly. "The lift's coming back up."  
>Frank sighed. "I shoulda brought that gun."<p>

"Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha, Freya. IF they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill." Lazlo warned firmly.

"We're not going anywhere." Freya said just as firmly and Martha nodded in agreement.

"The doctor gave us a job!"  
>"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Lazlo said before collapsing.<p>

Tallulah rushed to his side instantly while the other three looked around concerned. "Lazlo? What is it?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." Lazlo gasped, leaning against the wall.

Tallulah put her hand to his forehead. "Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"One man down and we ain't even started yet." Frank muttered to the girls. Freya groaned.

"We're doing so well, aren't we?"

"It's not looking good." Martha said as the lift got further and further up.

"Nope."

Thunder boomed through the room, making the two girls from the future freeze and glance at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Freya asked.

"Lightning?" Martha whispered and Freya grinned widely before they ran to the other side of the room.

...

Martha, Freya and Frank arranged the long metal rods from outside across the room and to the lift, making sure they didn't touch the floor, while Tallulah stayed with Lazlo.

"Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry." She said to Lazlo sweetly before talking to the other three in a much different tone. "What the hell are you three clowns doin'?"  
>Martha sighed heavily as she put another rod in place. "Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building."<p>

"If we connect it to the lift, they'd get zapped." Freya finished.

"Oh my God, that could work." Tallulah said shocked and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Then give us a hand."

...

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah had to ask as Frank was finishing off.

Freya bit her lip. "Hopefully or we're dead." She said dryly.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank said, walking over to them.

"Come here, Frank and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal." Martha said and they all huddled together, waiting nervously for the pig slaves to appear. The watched, holding their breath, as the lift got further and further upto the top and closed their eyes tightly as the doors slid open.

They heard a loud crash of lightning and squeals. Once it was all over they opened their eyes to see the pigs lying on the floor, dead.

"You did it!" Tallulah said happily, looking at Martha and Freya impressed.

"They used to be like Lazlo. They were people and I killed 'em." Martha said, not able to take her eyes off the bodies. Freya wrapped her arm around her friend, unable to comfort her as she felt the same way.

"No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago." Lazlo said firmly as a thought hit Freya.

"The doctor!" She exclaimed, running to the window and started climbing up the ladder.

"Freya! He said to wait down here!" Martha protested but followed her up with Frank.

"Actually, he said we had to fight. We're done fighting so there's nothing stopping us from going up, is there?" Freya called back before freezing when they got half way.

"Freya? What's wrong?" Martha asked. Freya couldn't speak so she held up the sonic screwdriver. Martha's eyes widened and she slapped the back of Freya's leg. "Hurry up, then!"

Freya didn't need to be told twice and quickened her pace on the ladder. Her hearts dropped when she saw the doctor, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Martha rushed past her friend and over to the doctor. "Look what we found halfway down. You're getting careless."

"Oh my head." The doctor groaned and Freya smiled in relief.

"Hiya." Martha smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"Hi, where's Freya?"

"She's right here." Martha said, nodding in her direction and the doctor peered over at her. She waved a little and he smiled even more.

"You both survived then." He stated as Freya walked over to them.

"So did you. Just about."

"Um...doctor." Freya said carefully. "I can't help notice….there's Dalekanium still attached." The doctor shot up.

...

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan." The doctor said, once they were off the roof.  
>"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked.<p>

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first."

"Does that mean what I think that means?" Freya asked while everyone else looked confused.

"Yep." The doctor said, popping the 'p'. "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

Tallulah looked at him. "That's me. Three Ls and an H."  
>"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"<p>

Tallulah shrugged. "Don't see why not."  
>"Is there another lift?"<p>

"We came up in the service elevator." Martha said.

"That'll do. Allons-y!"

...

"This should do it. Here we go." The doctor said, after they'd arrived at the theatre. He held up the sonic screwdriver and switched it on.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for showtunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?" Tallulah asked as Lazlo fell into one of the seats behind them.

"Lazlo, what's the matter?" Tallulah exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Nothing. It's just so hot." Lazlo gasped out and Tallulah frowned, shivering slightly.

"But…it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" she asked but the doctor was too busy listening to the sonic screwdriver, checking it's frequency.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." He said absently.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked quietly.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." The doctor said, holding the sonic screwdriver up higher. "You lot should go."  
>Freya scoffed. "Don't think so buddy, I ain't letting you out of my sight."<p>

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And we're telling you that we're not going anywhere." Martha said firmly and Freya nodded.

"That's an order!"  
>Freya's eyes flashed gold dangerously and it made the doctor shiver slightly. "I don't take orders from you and if you ever try to order me about again I'll - "<p>

What she would do, however, went unsaid as the doors burst open and the human daleks walked in carrying guns.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?" Tallulah said nervously, moving closer to Lazlo.

"Humans…with Dalek DNA." Martha whispered, watching them.

Frank went to attack but Freya pulled him back. "Don't, just wait." She whispered.

"Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." The doctor said firmly.

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Lazlo asked as there was an explosion on the stage. The group hid behind the seats as the smoke cleared and two of the daleks appeared, Dalek Sec chained up like a dog.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." One of the daleks said and he stepped over the chair, walking on the back untill he reached the front row. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."  
>"Planet Earth will become New Skaro." The other one said.<p>

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" the doctor asked.  
>Dalek Sec knelt up. "My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."<p>

"Incorrect. We will always survive." The first dalek said.

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor," said the second.  
>"But he can help you." Dalek Sec tried.<br>"The Doctor must die." The first one said.

"No, I beg you, don't." Dalek Sec crawled in front of the daleks but they payed no attention to him.

"Exterminate." The second one said and shot the doctor but Dalek Sec knelt up quickly, getting in the way of it's shot.

The doctor stared at the dead body of Dalek Sec. After a while, he looked up at the daleks in disgust. "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned to the human daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

"Warning. Dalek-Humans show increased levels of seratonin." The second dalek said.

"If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The doctor said, holding his arms out to his sides.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim." The first one said and the dalek humans cocked their weapons and aimed at the doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!"

The doctor closed his eyes while Freya and Martha held onto each other tightly but...nothing happened.

"Exterminate!" The dalek said again but still nothing happened.

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey." The first dalek said.

"They're not firing." Martha said. "What have you done?"  
>"You will obey. Exterminate." The second one said.<p>

"Why?" the foreman asked and the doctor smiled slightly.

"Daleks do not question orders."  
>"But why?"<br>"You will stop this."  
>"But…why?"<br>"You must not question."  
>"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."<br>"No, you're not and you never will be." The doctor said as everyone watched. "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."  
>"If they will not obey, then they must die!" One of the daleks said before shooting at the daleks.<p>

"Get down!" The doctor yelled before jumping down as well as the human daleks shot at the two daleks on the stage.

The shooting finally stopped and the group looked up to see what remained of the daleks on the stage and all of the human daleks looking at the doctor curiously.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." The doctor said kindly before frowned when they suddenly gripped their heads in pain.

"No!" He yelled as they fell to the floor dead. "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

"What just happened?" Freya asked.

"They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide."  
>"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive." Lazlo said grimly and the doctor's eyes hardened.<p>

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." He said, standing up.

...

"Now what?" the doctor asked, walking over to the last dalek.

"You will be exterminated."  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek... What was your name?"<p>

"Dalek Caan."  
>"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?" the doctor offered and it was silent for a second, the doctor and Caan just staring at each other.<p>

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Dalek Caan said before disappearing. The doctor sighed before turning around when the rest of the group ran in.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's sick." Freya exclaimed as they lowered Lazlo to the floor while he's breathing heavily.

"It's okay. You're all right." Martha said softly as the doctor knelt down next to them. "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah cried.

"It's time, sweetheart." Lazlo choked out.

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?"  
>"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah." Lazlo whispered and Tallulah shook her head firmly.<p>

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"  
>"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me." He jumped to his feet and took his coat off. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." He ran around the lab, mixing up a solution, taking all the while. "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." He took a stephoscope out of his pocket and put it on. "The Doctor is in!"<p>

...

"Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em." Frank said, walking over to them.

"What did they say?" Freya asked.

Frank smiled. "They said yes." He told them and Tallulah hugged Lazlo tightly. "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."  
>"Thank you. I—I can't thank you enough." Lazlo said as he hugged Tallulah tightly.<p>

...

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha asked as the three of them walked towards the TARDIS.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

"The pig and the show girl." Freya laughed.

The doctor smiled. "The pig and the show girl." He repeated.

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." Martha said, glancing sideways at the doctor and Freya sighed - she'd hoped Martha would be over that but obviously not.

The doctor's smile faded. "Maybe." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Freya whispered as the doctor unlocked the door and he looked at her confused.

"What for?"  
>"That he got away."<p>

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Martha asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Oh yes." The doctor said, opening the door for them to get through. "One day."

**R&R**


	7. The Lazarus Experiment

The Lazarus Experiment

"There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot." The Doctor said as they came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Freya asked as she and Martha glanced at the door excitedly.

The Doctor grinned widely. "The end of the line. No place like it." Freya and Martha exchanged a look before running for the door. They opened the door only to have their smiles wiped from their faces.

"Home. You took me home?" Martha asked in disappointment as they walked out of the TARDIS and into Martha's livingroom.

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really." The time lord said as he walked further into the small flat, looking at Martha's pictures, smiling at a certain one of Freya and Martha from last christmas.

Freya watched him carefully while Martha looked torn between crying and anger. "So...all of those things; Shakespear, New new York and Old New York...that happened all in one night?"

"Yep." The Doctor said, popping the 'p'. "Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs..." he trailed off as he, to Martha's horror, picked up Martha's underwear from the rack, "laundry."

Martha snatched it away from him and quickly hid it behind her back.

"So, back were you were, as promised." The Doctor finished.

"This is it?" Martha asked, sounding slightly bitter.

The Doctor inhaled deeply, watching Freya from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I should probably…um - " He was cut off as Martha's phone rang.

"Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!" The answering machine said and Martha sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologised but the Doctor wasn't bothered, he was still watching Freya who was completely oblivious to his gaze.

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?" Francine said over the phone, making Martha sigh and Freya smile.

"It's Mum. It'll wait." Martha said quickly, the last person she wanted to talk to right now w bas her mother.

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested." Francine said.

Freya picked up the remote from the sofa and turned on the TV. "What's Tish doing on the news?" the younger girl asked. Martha shrugged as the three of them watched.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device ... with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human." The old man in front of Tish Jones said and Martha shrugged before turning to TV off.

"Sorry. You were saying we should - ?" Martha asked hopefully, looking up at the doctor with wide, innocent eyes that made Freya look away uncomfortably.

The doctor was still staring at the screen before realising that Martha had spoke. "Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said." Martha sighed.

"Yeah. I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot."  
>"Thank you. For everything."<p>

The Doctor shrugged. "My pleasure." He turned to Freya. "Do you need a lift?"  
>Freya shook her head, trying to ignore the hurt she felt about being left behind. "No, it's okay, I can get the bus."<p>

"The TARDIS will be quicker." The Doctor pointed out.

Freya Noble raised an eyebrow. "It'll also be more bumpy."

"Call it my treat." The Doctor said quickly, getting more and more desperate to trick the young time lord back into the TARDIS. Martha noticed this and scowled at her shoes.

Freya, however, remained oblivious. "You've already treated me. Who else can introduce me to Shakespear or take me to New York - sure it's only an airplane away but nobody's every taken me there before."

"Will you please just let me take you home?" the Doctor practically begged and she frowned at him.

"Okay, okay. Keep your hair on." She went to step into the TARDIS when the Doctor froze. "What?"  
>"Sorry, did he just say he was going to change what it means to be human?" He suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the TV screen. Martha's head shot up, a hopefull expression on her face.<p>

...

"How do I look?" Freya asked as they walked down the street. The Doctor looked up from his cuff links to look at her. She was wearing a short purple dress made from silk, hanging off one shoulder. She shivered slightly but seemed to ignore it.

The Doctor frowned, wondering why girls let themselfs be cold just so they could look good. "You look great." He told her and she smiled.

"And me?" Martha asked, smoothing down her longer black dress.

"Oh, black tie." The Doctor muttered, not hearing Martha as he began fussing over his cuff links again. Martha's heart shattered. "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

Freya smirked. "Something tells me that's not the outfit."

"Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." Martha said quickly, giving the doctor a charming smile which, of course, he didn't notice.

"James Bond?" He pulled a face before pausing. "Really?" he asked, sounding a lot more flattered than before. Martha and Freya laughed but Martha couldn't help but shake off the feeling that the Doctor would prefer it if it was just him and Freya.

...

Martha and Freya looked around impressed as they walked in, while the Doctor was more interested in something else.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" He said excitedly, grabbing one from a tray and stuffing it whole into his mouth.

"Hello!" Tish Jones said happily, appearing next to them and Martha and Freya smiled back.

"Tish." Martha said, pulling her sister into her arms.

She smiled at Freya over Martha's shoulder. "Hey Freya."

"Hi." Freya said as Tish stepped away from her sister.

"You two look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish said, sounding rather smug.

Freya nodded. "Very."  
>"And two nights out in a row —that's dangerously close to a social life."<br>"If we keep this up, we'll end up in all of the gossip columns." Martha joked and the Doctor rolled his eyes as the three girls giggled.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie?" Martha asked incredulously.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Freya said as Tish caught sight of the Doctor. "This is the Doctor."  
>"Hello." He grinned as he shook Tish's hand.<p>

"Is he with you?" Tish asked Freya and Martha as soon as the Doctor let go of her hand. Martha nodded. "But he's not on the list. How did he get in?"  
>"He's...our plus one."<p>

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."  
>"She's in the PR department." Martha explained to the Doctor but Tish shook her head.<p>

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." She corrected, making Martha's eyes widen in shock.

"You're joking."

Tish guestered around the whole room. "I put this whole thing together."  
>"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." The Doctor said, Tish and Martha stared at him blankly as if he had just spoke pig latin while Freya shook her head.<p>

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish said before walking off.

The Doctor frowned. "Science geek? What does that mean?"

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha shrugged.

"Oh, nice." The Doctor said before whispering to Freya so Martha couldn't hear. "Does that mean that you are a science geek?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you mean." Freya said innocently and the Doctor chuckled.

"Martha! Freya!" They heard suddenly and they turned to see Francine Jones walking over to them.

"Mum!" Martha exclaimed, pulling the older woman into her arms.

Francine pulled away bemused. "Oh. All right, what's the occasion?"

"I think she's just pleased to see you." Freya said, giving her a quick hug. Francine had been like a mother to Freya since she moved to London and often thought of her like a third daughter.

Francine frowned. "You saw me last night." She reminded them.  
>"You're looking good, Leo." Martha said, turning her attention to her brother quickly.<p>

"Not bad." Freya agreed and Leo smirked.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."  
>"You disappeared last night." Francine said, not giving up, after she glanced at the Doctor who was standing slightly away.<p>

"I...just went home." Martha stuttered while Freya decided she was going to stay out of it.

"On your own?"

Martha turned to the Doctor. "This is a friend, the Doctor."  
>"Doctor what?" Francine asked, staring at him suspiciously.<p>

"No, it's just the Doctor. The three of us have been doing some work together."

The Doctor, oblivious to Francine's stare, shook Leo's hand before turning to her. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you."

Francine eyes shot to Martha and Freya. "Have you? What have you heard, then?"

The Doctor's smile faded. "Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."  
>"Busy? Doing what, exactly?"<p>

"Oh…you know…stuff."

Their conversation was cut short as there was a tapping on glass and they all turned their attention to the big machine. The old man from the news stepped forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." Lazarus entered the chamber and the technicians started it up. There was a high pitch whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars outside the chamber began to spin individually before rotating around the chamber, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon went off and the Doctor shared a nervous look with Freya.

"Something's going wrong. It's overloading." Freya whispered as the technicians tried to stop it but some of the panels exploded, sending off sparks.

The Doctor quickly jumped over the low desk and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the controls. "Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" An old woman yelled.

"He's trying to help!" Freya snapped at her.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" the Doctor asked loudly as he worked. He pulled one of the main wires that connect the cabinet and it slowly stopped spinning. Martha and Freya ran to the door with the doctor following.

They opened the door before staring at Lazuras in shock as he stepped through the smoke looking forty years younger. He touched his face in wonder before smiling and turning towards the stunned crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" He exclaimed, holding out his arms as everyone clapped.

"He did it. He actually did it." The old woman cried while the Doctor, Martha and Freya continued to stare at Lazuras.

...

"It can't be the same guy." Martha said as she watched Lazarus have pictures taken with people. "It's got to be a trick."  
>Freya sighed. "I don't think it's a trick."<br>"Wish it were." The Doctor said as he studied the machine.

"What just happened then?" Martha asked.  
>The Doctor moved away from the machine and turned to watch Lazarus with the girls. "He's just changed what it means to be human."<p>

"Excuse me." They heard Lady Thaw say. "That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. Look at you!" Lazarus smirked.  
>"This is only the beginning. We're not just making history; we're shaping the future, too."<br>"Think of the money we'll make." Freya rolled her eyes in disgust, of course it was all about money. "People will sell their souls to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line."

Lazarus didn't answer. Instead, he cracked his kneck as if it was hurting before grabbing a tray of the nearest waiter and began shoving the food into his mouth.

"Richard!" Lady Thaw snapped, watching in angst. The Doctor, Martha and Freya walked over to them.

Lazarus shrugged at his wife. "I'm famished." He said as they stopped next to them.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." The Doctor said, Lazarus raised an eyebrow.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr..."  
>"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation." The Doctor told him and Freya shifted slightly, not going unnoticed by the Doctor.<p>

Lazarus just scoffed while Lady Thaw rolled her eyes, they obviously didn't believe him. "That's not possible."

"Well, I'm not the only one." The Doctor turned his head and looked straight at Freya who's eyes widened in alarm. "Freya knows, don't you."

All eyes were on Freya. She was torn - she had always dumbed herself down in front of Martha so she wouldn't appear to be a genius but right now, with everyone staring at her intently, she didn't want to seem like an idiot. Her decision was made up when Lazarus sneered down at her and she glared back defiantly. "Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance."

Martha frowned at her while Lazarus just shook his head dismissively. "You understand the theory, then."

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor said and Freya was thankfull that almost all of the attention was turned away from her and back onto him. Martha stared at her for a second but looked away when she realised that Freya was still uncomfortable.

Lazarus' expression was hard to read. "No experiment is entirely without risk."

Freya glared harder at the man. "Are you kidding? That thing almost exploded! You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw said coldly as she and Lazarus glared down at her, trying to be intimidating.

"If the Doctor hadn't have stopped it, you would've died." Freya carried on anyway while the Doctor and Martha smiled proudly.

"Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."  
>Martha shook her head. "You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests."<p>

"Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need." Lazarus laughed.

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Lady Thaw said firmly.

"Commercially?" Martha almost shouted, looking at the old women in disbelief. "You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

Lazarus shook his head. "Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer." The Doctor said dryly.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." Lazarus smiled wistfully.

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs." Lady Thaw said before walking off and he went to follow.

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He said before kissing Martha's hand and glaring at Freya one last time before disappearing.

"I don't like him." Freya said suddenly.

Martha chuckled. "We could tell."  
>The Doctor smiled too before turning serious. "Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done."<p>

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

Martha held up the hand that Lazarus had kissed. "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star!" The Doctor said happily and Martha's smiled widened.

...

"Wow."

"Amazing."

The Doctor, Freya and Martha looked down at the computer screen at Lazarus's results. The Doctor and Freya looked shocked while Martha was bemused.

"What?" she asked the pair.  
>"Lazarus's DNA." The Doctor pointed at the screen as if it explained everything.<p>

"I can't see anything different."  
>The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Look at it!"<p>

Martha frowned but looked at the screen more closely, her eyes widening when the image on the screen flickered. "Oh my god. Did that just change? But it can't have!"  
>"But it did." Freya said.<p>

Martha shook her head firmly. "It's impossible."

"So is making yourself younger but Lazarus has already done that." Freya pointed out.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns."

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." The Doctor said.  
>"But they're still mutating now."<p>

Freya nodded before the Doctor could. "He's missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something is going to change him."

Martha stared at her and she sighed. She had been fooling her friend for the past two years and now in one night she had managed to slip up twice. "Change to what?" Martha asked finally.

The Doctor shrugged. "I dunno but I think we need to find out."  
>"That woman said they were going upstairs." Freya said.<p>

"Let's go." The Doctor said before walking out of the lab, Freya and Martha followed.

...

"This is his office." Martha said as they walked in.

The Doctor frowned as he looked around the empty office. "So, where is he?"

"Dunno. Let's try back at the rec - " Martha was cut off by Freya who gasped. The Doctor and Martha looked around at her in concern to see her staring in shock at something on the other side of the room. They followed her gaze to see a pair of skeleton bones wearing heels, poking out from behind the desk.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked as she recognised the outfit.

"What's left of her." Freya sighed. "It's like she's a shell."  
>"Had all the life energy drained out. Like sqeezing the juice out of an orange." The Doctor said as he knelt down next to her.<p>

"Lazarus?" Martha asked.

"Could be." The Doctor said while Freya nodded.

"So...he's changed already..."

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."  
>Freya bit her lip. "So, he's going to do this again."<br>...

"I can't see him." Martha said as they looked around the reception.  
>"He can't be far, keep looking." The Doctor said before walking off.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" Leo asked, suddenly appearing at Martha and Freya's side. "I think Mum wants to talk to you."  
>"You haven't seen Lazarus anywhere, have you?" Freya asked quickly.<p>

Leo smirked. "Yeah. He was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago." He said as the Doctor joined them moments before Francine.

"Wish Tish?" Martha exclaimed.

"Ah, Doctor." Francine said coldly.

"Where did they go?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Francine.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo asked.

"Doctor - " Francine started again but the Doctor rushed past her, spilling her drink as he went. "I'm speaking to you!"  
>"Not now, Mum!" Martha called back as she and Freya ran after the Doctor.<p>

...

"Where are they?" Freya asked as they arrived back in Lazarus's office.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." He held the sonic screwdriver at arms length and slowly turned in a circle. The beeping increased. "Got him."  
>"Where?" The Doctor ended up pointing the sonic screwdriver at the ceiling.<p>

Martha frowned. "But this is the top floor! The roof!" She said and they ran for the stairs.

Freya sighed. "This was a really bad night to wear high heels."

They walked out the fire escape quietly, listening to Tish's and Lazarus's conversation. "I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for two many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived." Lazarus said.

"And is it like you expected?" Tish asked.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-'"

"'Falls the shadow'." The Doctor finished for him.

Lazarus and Tish turned to face them. "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus said smirking while Tish looked confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked Martha and Freya.

"Tish, get away from him." Martha said calmly and Tish glared.

"What? Don't tell me what to do." Tish said, sounding like a child.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." The Doctor said, keeping his attention on Lazarus.

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that mattes; it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."  
>"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself." The Doctor said and Lazarus's smirk was replaced by a scowl.<p>

"Who are you to judge me?"  
>"Over here, Tish." Martha pleaded, holding out her arm. Tish rolled her eyes but walked over to her.<p>

"You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." Tish snapped and Martha stared at her in disbelief.

"Tish, he's a monster."  
>"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish shrugged before freezing at the sounds of growls behind her. She turned her head to see what looked like mix between a scorpion and a skeleton. It moved closer to them.<p>

"Run!" The Doctor yelled.  
>They all raced back inside and the Doctor sealed the lock with the sonic screwdriver.<p>

"Are you okay?" Freya asked Tish as Martha pressed the call button for the lift.

"I was going to snog him." Tish whispered in shock.

Suddenly sirens started to go off. "Security breach. Security breach. Security breach." A computerised warning said over to PA.

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"Uh...an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits." Tish explained.

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" The Doctor said, leading the way down the stairs as the door crashed open.

"He's inside!" Freya yelled.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doctor yelled back as they carried on untill they got to the reception. "Tish! Is there another way out of here?"  
>"There's an exit around the corner, but it'll be locked by now." Tish said and the Doctor passed his sonic screwdriver to Freya.<p>

"Setting 54, hurry." He said. Freya nodded before she, Martha and Tish headed for the door. The Doctor jumped onto the platform in front of Lazarus's machine. "Listen to me! Your people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

Everyone looked at him as if he was completely nuts. "Don't be ridiculous." A blonde woman scoffed. "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

Glass shattered from the landing above and Lazarus leaped down to the reception floor. The girls sped up as everyone ran for the door screaming.

"Mum, get back!" Leo yelled as he was suddenly hit by a table Lazarus had sent flying.

"Leo!" Francine yelled as Freya got the door open.

"Over here! This way! Get down stairs!" She yelled and everyone rushed past her.

Lazarus closed in on the blonde woman who hadn't believed the Doctor and all she could do was stare at him in shock. "No! Get away from her!" The Doctor yelled but it was too late. The woman screamed as Lazarus sucked her dry before her shell fell to the floor. Lazarus turned to Francine who was kneeling by Leo as he slowly came to.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" The Doctor yelled as Martha ran over to them to help get them out. "What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" The Doctor ran from the reception hall and through the hall ways, Lazarus following.

...

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asked while Martha examined Leo and Freya paced.

"He's trying to buy us some time. Let's not waste it." Freya said. "How's Leo doing?"  
>"Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes." Martha said before looking up at Freya. "He's got concussion. He'll need help getting downstairs."<p>

Freya got to an ice bucket and put some ice in a napkin, which she handed to Francine. "This'll keep the swelling down. Come on, we need to get out of here."

They got down the stairs to the main entrance but the doors were locked. "We can't get out! We're trapped!" Tish sighed.  
>"There must be an override switch. Where's the security desk?" Martha asked quickly.<p>

"Right there." Tish said, pointing to the desk. Martha ran round while Freya helped Francine carry Leo. Martha checked the panel layout before using the sonic screwdriver. The power came back on and the doors opened.

"We've got to go back." Martha said to Freya who nodded in agreement.

"You can't!" Francine protested. "You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you!"  
>"We have to go back." Freya repeated and Francine frowned.<p>

"It's that Doctor, isn't it? That's what's happened to you two. That's why you've changed."

"He was buying us time. Time for _us _to get out." Tish said softly but Freya shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him." She said before walking up the stairs without another word. Martha glanced at her family for a second before following, ignoring her mother's begging.

...

Martha and Freya ran down the corridor before pausing when they heard a crash. They shared a glance before changing direction, running into the Doctor as they turned the corner.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them, frowning.

"We're returning this." Martha held out the sonic screwdriver for the Doctor to take. "Thought you might need it."  
>"How did you - "<br>"We heard the explosion." Freya interupted. "It wasn't that hard to guess it was you."

"I blasted Lazarus." The Doctor said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Did you kill him?"  
>Lazarus came crashing down the hall before the Doctor could answer. "More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." He said before grabbing their hands and dragging them back the way they'd came.<p>

...

"What now?" Freya asked as they ran back into the reception room. "We're going round in circles!"  
>Lazarus burst in and the Doctor headed for the machine. "We can't lead him outside. Come on!"<p>

They sqeezed themselfs into the machine and closed the door behind them. Martha frowned up at the Doctor. "Are we hiding?"  
>"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece." The Doctor said and Freya nodded in understanding.<p>

"He won't destroy it to get us."

"But we're trapped!" Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, that can be a problem." Freya sighed. "Please tell me you have a plan."  
>"The plan was to get inside here!"<br>"Then what?" Martha asked.

"Well..." the Doctor paused. "Then I'd come up with another plan."  
>"In your own time then."<p>

"Yeah, don't mind us."

...

The Doctor frowned as he tried to get into his pockets.

"Hey!" Martha snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He murmured as he finally got the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Here we are."  
>"What are you going to do?" Freya asked.<p>

"Improvise." The Doctor said as he slide down slowly to the floor and popped open the panel.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asked as she listened to Lazarus move around outside.

The Doctor shook his head as he worked. "No, for once it's strictly human origin." He said, using the sonic screwdriver on the wires.

Martha looked down at the Doctor's head in disbelief. "Human? How can it be human?"

"It's probably from the dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them and from the looks of it they're becoming dominant." The Doctor explained.

"So it's a throwback."

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."  
>"Like the pandora's box." Freya said and the Doctor nodded.<p>

"Exactly. You two have nice shoes by the way."

They froze when the machine was filled with light. "Doctor, what's going on?" Freya asked slowly.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

Freya groaned softly while Martha looked ready to throw up. "I was worried that you were going to say that."

"I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out." The Doctor admitted as the machine began to spin around them.

Martha began to panic. "I don't want to worry you but - "  
>"I know, I know. Nearly done."<br>"What are you doing?" Freya asked.

"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"And that will kill him?"  
>"When he transforms, he's three times his size—cellular triplication—so he's spreading himself thin."<br>"We're going to end up like him!" Martha yelled as the light began to get brighter.

"Just one more." The Doctor said as he pulled on a wire and the machine stopped. They were silent for a second before the Doctor stood up and opened the door, stepping out with Martha and Freya following.

Martha and Freya both sighed in relief. "I thought we were going through the blender then." Martha said.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." The Doctor said before they noticed Lazarus lying - naked and human - a few feet away.

"Oh god. He seems so...human again. It's kind of pitiful." Martha whispered.

The Doctor stared down at Lazarus. "Eliot saw that, too. 'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper.'"

...

"She's here. Oh, she's alright." Tish said as they came down the stairs outside and threw herself into Martha's arms.

The Doctor smiled widely at Francine as she walked over to him, not noticing her furious expression. "Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished out chat." He said before she slapped him.

"Keep away from Martha and Freya." Francine said slowly as the Doctor rubbed his jaw.

"Francine, what are you doing?" Freya asked in shock.  
>"Always the mothers, every time." The Doctor muttered.<p>

Francine ignored him. "He is dangerous. I've been told things."

"Well, whatever you've been told is rubbish." Freya said firmly and Francine knew she was getting nowhere with her. She turned to Martha and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!" Francine looked down at Martha pleadingly, almost begging her to listen.

"This isn't his fault. He saved us, all of us!" Martha insisted.

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo pipped up and Tish elbowed him in the side.

There was a loud crash in the direction of where Lazarus's body had been taken and the Doctor ran to it, Freya followed and Martha went to aswell but Francine grabbed her arm.

"Leave him." She begged but Martha shook her head, pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp, and ran after the two time lords.

"Martha?" Tish called.

"Not you, too." Francine sighed as Tish sent her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." She muttered before following.

Tish joined the Doctor, Freya and Martha as they ran down the street to the ambulance, all of the medics empty shells.

"He's still alive." Freya moaned as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began to search for Lazarus. "What happened to the bad guys staying dead after the good guys win?"

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked.

"That way. The Church." The Doctor decided.

"Cathedral." Tish corrected and they turned towards her. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

...

They walked into the cathedral silently, the Doctor in front with his sonic screwdriver held out in front of him.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispered.

"Well, this is the best place for sanctuary." Freya whispered back.

They moved forwards through the empty cathedral to the open space behind the altar and underneath the bell tower, where Lazarus was sitting, gasping, with a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped around him.

"I came here before." Lazarus said suddenly, not looking at them. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."  
>"The Blitz." The Doctor nodded.<p>

"You've read about it." Lazarus said as the Doctor circled around him.

"I was there. Saved the world, met a friend and learnt how to dance." The Doctor said and Lazarus scoffed.

"You're too young."

"So are you." The Doctor pointed out and Lazarus laughed. His laughtered was soon turned into gasps of pain as he fought the mutation.

"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again." Lazarus carried on while the Doctor looked up at the bell tower. Martha and Freya watched, knowing he was planning something. "So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today."  
>Lazarus shook his head. "That's what I <em>did <em>today."  
>"What about the other people who died?" the Doctor asked, his voice now cold.<p>

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history."  
>"Any one of them could have done that too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."<p>

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death. That's part of being human. It's our stongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of our being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more...successfull." Lazarus groaned in pain.

"Look at yourself!" The Doctor snapped. "You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that success?"

Lazarus glared. "I call it progress. I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."  
>"There's no such thing as an ordinary human."<br>"He's going to change again at any minute." Martha whispered, once the Doctor was closer to them again.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work." The Doctor whispered back.

"Up there?" Martha asked while Freya stared up and the Doctor nodded.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus said, oblivious to what the Doctor was planning.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tried of watching everything turn to dust." The Doctor said, sqatting next to Lazarus. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"It's a price worth paying."  
>"Is it?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow as he watched Lazarus cringe again.<p>

"I will feed soon." Lazarus said, sneering at the Doctor.  
>"I'm not going to let that happen."<br>"You've not been able to stop me so far."

"Leave him, Lazarus." Freya said suddenly and all eyes turned to her. "He's old and bitter. I thought you have a taste for fresher meat."

"Freya, no." The Doctor warned a little too late. Lazarus snarled and chased after Freya who ran for the stairs, Martha and Tish running with her.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked her sister, looking nervous.

"Keeping you out of trouble." Tish replied.

They ran up a narrow spiral staircase that lead them to the upper level before pausing when Lazarus started screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Tish asked, her eyes wide.

"He's changing." Martha whispered.

"We've got to lead him up." Freya said firmly, turning and heading up the top of the stairs.

"Freya?" She heard the Doctor yell and peered out of one of the archways.

"Doctor!" She called back.

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?"

"Up to the top!" Freya nodded.

"Freya, we've got to go." Martha said, trying to pull her friend away from the archway as Lazarus got closer and closer.

"Up to the top." Freya repeated. "Then what?"

"Freya!" Tish snapped as she and Martha managed to pull her away and they ran for another staircase.

...

"There's no where to go!" Tish cried when they got to the top of the bell tower, which happened to be a circular walkway with wooden rails. "We're trapped!"  
>"This is where the Doctor said to bring him." Freya said firmly as they ran round so they were facing the door.<p>

"Oh, so we're not trapped. We're bait!" Tish snapped sarcastically.

"He know's what he's doing." Martha agreed with Freya. "We have to trust him."  
>"Ladies." Lazarus hissed as he entered, blocking the only exit. Martha pushed Freya and Tish behind her.<p>

"Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time."  
>"But - "<br>"Just do it!" Martha snapped as Lazarus began swinging his tail around.

Lazarus knocked away part of the wall and Martha is hit by the tail, falling over and left clinging to the edge of the walkway. Tish and Freya dropped down to help her back up as someone started playing the organ downstairs.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? We're fighting for out lifes and he's having a musical session!"

Tish and Freya tensed when Lazarus jumped over next to them, leering down at Martha who screamed.

"Get away from her!" Tish snapped as she and Freya tried to pull Martha back up. Both she and Freya cringed in agony as the organ got louder and louder. Lazarus screeched before toppling over the edge and fell to the floor below.

Martha was about to fall when Tish and Freya grabbed hold of her arms and Martha let out a small sob.

"We've got you." Freya said softly as she and Tish managed to get her up onto the walkway. They all held onto each other tightly, trying to catch their breath.

"Martha? Freya?" The Doctor yelled up to them.

Freya sighed slightly before answering. "We're okay!" She called back.

"Thanks." Martha whispered.

Tish shook her head. "It's that Doctor you should be thanking."

"Told you he'd think of something."

The three of them laughed slightly. "He's cut it a bit find there, didn't he?"

Freya smiled wider. "It's more fun that way."

"Who is he?" Tish asked, making Martha and Freya share a glance.

"He's the Doctor."

...

The Doctor knelt down next to Lazarus' body, looking down at him grimly. He closed Lazarus' eyes as he began to turn back to his old self before getting up and walking over to Martha, Freya and Tish.

He pulled both Freya and Martha into a big hug, grinning widely.

"I didn't know you could play." Martha said once they pulled away while Tish watched from the side.

The Doctor shrugged casually. "Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick up a few things."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "Like playing very loudly."

The Doctor leaned forwards slightly as if he didn't hear her. "Sorry?" he said, causing the group to burst out laughing.

...

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then." The Doctor said once they were back in Martha's flat and in front of the TARDIS.

"Am I the only one who's seeing the patern?" Freya joked as they smiled.

"You should take more care in the future." Martha said. "And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in."  
>"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah." Freya agreed and Martha nodded.

"So, what'd you say? One more trip." The Doctor nodded to the TARDIS.

Freya glanced at Martha, knowing she wouldn't go without her, before sighing when she saw Martha's smile fade. "No. Sorry." Martha said.

The Doctor's smile slipped off his face and he glanced at Freya who shook her head slightly. He frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you liked it."  
>Martha sighed. "I do, but I can't go on like this. 'One more trip.' It's not fair."<p>

"What are you talking about?"  
>"We don't want to be passengers anymore. We want to keep travelling." Freya told him before quickly cutting him off when he opened his mouth. "And you ain't taking one of us without the other so if you're not okay with that then we'll rather stay."<p>

Martha smiled, thankfull that Freya wasn't going to leave her on her own before swanning off with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded. "Okay, then. If that's what you want."

Martha and Freya glared at him. "Right." Martha snapped. "We've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go." She walked off to the other side of the room, turning her back on the Doctor, Freya and the TARDIS.

Freya frowned when she noticed that the Doctor wasn't going to move and Martha turned, looking just as confused.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked quietly.

The Doctor looked between them with a frown. "What? I said okay."

Martha and Freya stared at him, not sure they'd heard him right. "Sorry?" Martha asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay." The Doctor repeated, nodding towards the TARDIS and their faces lit up.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Martha squealed, about to throw herself into the Doctor's arms when Freya beat her to it. Her smile faltered slightly but she managed to keep it up.

"Well, you were never really passengers, were you?" the Doctor said as he walked back into the TARDIS, holding it open for them.

**R&R**


	8. 42

**I own nothing except for Freya :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

42

"Distress signal! Locking on!" The Doctor yelled as both he, Martha and Freya held onto the controls tightly. The TARDIS stopped shaking and Freya sighed in relief. "Might be a bit off - " there was another violent shake and Freya - who had let go of the controls because she thought it had been over - was thrown to the floor. "Turbulence. Sorry!" The doctor said, running to the door as the two girls got to their feet. "Come on, you two, have a look!"

Freya shook her head, smiling fondly - she will never get used to him. She followed him to the door as Martha rolled her eyes and did the same.  
>"Whoa! Now that is hot!" Was the first thing the Doctor had said as he stepped out while the girls immediately took of their jackets.<p>

They had landed in a small engine room that was glowing red from extreme heat.

The Doctor bent slightly to examin a piece of equipment. "Venting systems. Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down…uh, where-ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" He tailed off, walking towards a heavy looking door. Outside the room was still hot but considerably cooler than in the engine room. "Well, that's better."  
>"OI! YOU THREE!" A man yelled at them as he and two other people ran towards them.<p>

"Get out of there!" A women yelled.

"Seal that door! Now!" The Man yelled but the three were too stunned to move so the men ran straight past them to do it themselves.

"Who are you?" the women asked. "What are you doing on my ship?"  
>"Are you police?" the man asked while the other kept quiet.<p>

"Why would we be police?" the doctor asked bewildered.

"We got your distress signal." Freya told them.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"  
>The women sighed. "It went dead four minutes ago."<p>

"So, maybe we should stop the chatting and get to engineering, Captain." The last man suggested.

"Secure closure active." The computer said just before loud clanging noises came from down the corridor.

"What?" The captain exclaimed.

"The ship's gone mad!" The second man yelled as a women ran down the corridor towards them, just making it through the doors when they slammed shut behind her.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area 27." She said, just as the closest door towards them slammed shut, locking them in area 29. She frowned when she saw the Doctor, Martha and Freya. "Who are you?"  
>"I'm the Doctor, this is Freya and that's Martha." The Doctor said as Martha walked closer to the windows.<p>

"Impact projection: 42 minutes." The computer said.

"We'll get out of this. I promise." The captain said to her crew as Martha's eyes widened by what she saw. After seeing this, Freya walked over to see what was wrong. She looked out of the window and her heart(s) dropped.

"Doctor..."

"Forty-two minutes 'til what?" the Doctor asked, not liking the fear in Freya's voice.

Freya let out a shaky sigh. "Doctor, you really have to see this."

The Doctor ran towards her and looked at the window, he gripped Freya's hand so tightly that she couldn't feel it.

"Forty – two minutes until we crash into the sun." The captain said quietly.

The Doctor moved away from the window and walked over to the captain. "How many crew members are on board?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"Seven, including us."  
>"We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship - " The second man started to say but the doctor cut him off.<p>

"Call the others, I'll get you out!" He said, running to the door that had the TARDIS was in.

"What's he doing?" The first man yelled.

"No! Don't!" The captain shouted as the four of them ran to stop him but it was too late. It had become so hot in that room that the pure force knocked the doctor backwards off his feet. One of the crew members shut the door while everyone else crowded round the doctor.

"But my ships in there!" The Doctor yelled as Freya and Martha helped him up.

"In the vent chamber?"

Freya shrugged. "It's our lifeboat."

"It's lava."

"The temperature's going mad in there! Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising." The women said with a sigh.

"Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get." The first man said.

"We're stuck here?" Martha asked nervously.  
>"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?" The doctor said, running down a corridor with the crew, Martha and Freya following. They ran down some stairs before the doctor stopped suddenly. "Blimey! Do you always leave things in such a mess?"<p>

The captain gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What the hell happened?" the second man snapped as they walked closer to the completely wrecked engine.

"Oh, it's wrecked." The first man said and Freya rolled her eyes.

"We hadn't noticed before, thanks." She said sarcastically and he shot her an amused look.

"Pretty efficiently. Someone knew what they were doing." The Doctor said, walking over to a computer terminal.

"Where's Korwin?" the captain asked, looking around. "Had anyone heard from him or Ashton?"  
>"No."<br>"Why would someone do this on purpose?" Martha asked the Doctor quietly as the captain ran over to an intercom system.

"Korwin? Ashton? Where are you?" she asked through it but got no answer. "Korwin, can you answer?" Still no answer so she left the intercom. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!"

"Oh! We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" The Doctor said happily. " We're a long way from Earth. Half a universe away."

He walked away from terminal. "Yeah." Freya whispered.

"And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" the Doctor asked the crew, who looked at each other guiltily.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." The captain said dismissively, walking away from the group of time travellers. "Scannell, engine report."  
>Scannell walks over to the computer terminal the Doctor was at before. He scans, with everyone looking anxiously over his shoulder.<p>

"No response." He said before running over to the wrecked engine.

"What?  
>"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."<br>The Doctor took off his glasses. "Oh come on! Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship." The captain said.

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time." Scannell said.

"Will we be able to use to sonic screwdriver?" Martha asked the Doctor but before he could reply Scannell carried on.

"They're deadlock sealed." He said, not even looking up and the Doctor sighed.

"No." He whispered and she sighed.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."  
>"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" The Doctor said before looking at the captain. "Who's got the door passwords?"<br>The first man spoke instead. "They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it."

"Well, it's a two-person job." Riley said, picking up a huge magnetic clamp and a huge backpack. "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." He guestures to the kit on his back. "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"  
>"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" the captain said.<p>

Riley scoffed. "Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!"

Freya took the equipment from Riley's hand. "I'll help."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two." Riley said turning away from the group and Freya went to follow him.

"Oi." The Doctor said suddenly and Freya turned. "Be carefull."  
>Freya smiled at him. "I always am," she said, ignoring his raised eyebrow as she left with Riley.<p>

...

"Heat shields failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in 32.50." The computer said as Freya and Riley arrived at the first door.

Freya tapped her foot impatiently as Riley spent what felt like forever typing. "Hurry up, will ya!"  
>"Alright." Riley stopped typing. "Fix the clamp on!"<p>

Freya lifted up the clamp, attatched it firmly to the door and held it there. She turned to see Riley typing even more. "What are you typing?"  
>"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers." He explained.<p>

"So you type in the right answer…"

Riley tapped the backpack he brought along. "This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"Don't get it wrong then."  
>He shifts over to a readout screen, where the first question is appearing, he reads it out."Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" He typed in the right answer and turns to Freya. "Go!"<p>

Freya pressed to trigger on the clamp and in beeped a few times. The lights on the top of the clamp turned green and the door opened.

"Yes!"  
>"Only twenty-eight more to go!" Riley said happily as they ran for the next door.<p>

...

"Freya? Riley? How're you doing?" the Doctor asked over the intercom.

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!" Freya called back.

"You've gotta move faster!"  
>Freya rolled her eyes. "We're doing the best that we can!"<br>The next question appeared on Riley's readout.

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367… what?"

Freya's eyes widened. "You said the crew knew all the answers!"

"The crew's changed since we set the questions." Riley admitted and Freya groaned.

"You're joking…"  
>"379!" The doctor answered.<p>

"Are you sure?"  
>"It's a sequence of happy primes. 379." The Doctor said, Riley and Freya shared a confused look.<p>

"Happy what?"

"Just enter it!"  
>"We only get one chance." Riley said and the Doctor sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!" The Doctor said, speaking at one hundred miles per hour.

Riley typed in the answer the Doctor had given him. Both of them sighed in relief when the lights turned green and the door unlocked.

"We're through!" Freya yelled for the Doctor to hear.

"Keep moving, as fast as you can! And, Freya, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

Freya cringed. "Thanks for that, I'm going to be jumpy all the time now!"  
>"Impact in 30. 50." The computer said as Freya and Riley prepared on the next door.<p>

Riley groaned as he read the next question. "This is a nightmare." He said before reading the question out. "Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?"

"It's Elvis." Freya said quickly.

"Yeah?"  
>"Sister in law was obsessed with him, used to drive my brother mad."<br>He shrugged before typing it in and they ran for the next door. When they were half way there when a loud scream came over the intercom.

"Doctor, what were those screams?" Freya asked nervously.

"Concentrate on those doors! You've gotta keep moving forward!" He ordered and Freya took a deep breath before doing as she was told.

"Impact in 27.06."

...

They got to area seventeen when Riley started to have trouble getting the computer terminal to work.

"Come on!" Riley snapped, hitting it. "Everything on this ship is so cheap!" The two of them froze when they heard a loud bang from down the hall. They looked in the direction it had come from warily. "Who's there?"

The banging continued. Riley and Freya shared a glance before putting down their tools to go and investigate. As they got closer, through the smoke, they could make out a male figure.

"Is that Korwin?" Freya asked Riley quietly.

"No, wait a minute..." Riley trailed off as he took a closer look at the man. He was wearing a pace helmet but Riley still recognised him and let out a breath of relief. "Oh, Ashton, what're you doing?"  
>"Burn with me." Ashton growled.<p>

Freya's eyes widened but Riley hadn't noticed. "Well, if you wanna help - "

"Burn with me! Burn with me!" Ashton growled angrily, raising his hand to remove the eye shield. Riley, now knowing that something was wrong, backed up with Freya.

Freya looked around frantically, knowing that if she didn't think of something quickly then they'd be dead within a few minutes. She quickly hit a button that opened a nearby door. "Move!" She snapped at Riley as the door began to slide open. Freya squeezed through the gap. "Come on!"

Riley followed Freya into the small room and punched the key pad that closes the door. The two of them let out sighs of relief once the door was firmly closed before Riley pressed another combination on the key pad and another door next to them slid open. They quickly got in and the door closed.

"What is happening on this ship?" Riley exclaimed as they watched Ashton pound angrily at the window of the other door.

"Where are we, exactly?" Freya asked.

"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod." The compute said before Riley could answer her and she stared at him.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean us." She said slowly. Riley didn't answer, instead he lunged for the internal keypad.

"Pod jettison initiated." The computer said as Riley typed furiously on the keypad.

Freya noticed a small comm unit next to were Riley was working and went for it. "Doctor!" She said down it. "We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!" She turned to Riley. "Tell me you can stop it." Once again, she got no answer.

"Jettison held." The computer said after a while making Riley and Freya smile at each other. The smiles didn't stay there for long. "Jettison reactivated." They groaned and Riley began to work again, their hearts pounding in their ears.

"Come on…" Riley whispered before coming up with an idea. "Geovinsci sequence. This'll get him." He typed something else into the keypad.

"Jettison held.Escape pod stabilised." The computer said.

"You're pretty good." Freya admitted and Riley smiled. "Let's just hope this works."

...

The Doctor ran as fast as he could, trying not to panic as he tried to get to Freya on time.

"That's enough!" He yelled as he ran through the door from area seventeen. Ashton turned to him. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!" Rather than answer him, Ashton turned, and put his fist through the keypad.

...  
>"Jettison activated." The computer told Riley and Freya inside the pod. Riley stared at the keypad in horror.<p>

"He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it." He whispered and Freya felt physically sick. They were going to die...

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod." The computer said and Freya felt a tear drip down her face as she looked out of the window. She sat up straighter instantly as she saw the Doctor through the window.

"Doctor!" She yelled.

He mouthed something back and she frowned.

"Freya, it's too late." Riley sighed softly but she ignored him and kept her eyes on the Doctor. He had never let her down before.

"I can't hear you!" She yelled.

He mouthed it again as they began to leave the ship. He repeated it again and again, and Freya rested her forehead on the window as she finally got what he was saying. She just hoped he could save them in time.

...

"The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you." Riley said as he looked out of the window sometime later.

"The Doctor will save us." Freya said firmly.

Riley shook his head. "Nah, it's too late. Out heat shields will pack in any minute, then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything."

"You don't know him. He won't just leave me to die."  
>"I've never found anyone worth believing in like that." Riley studied her and she turned to face him.<p>

"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?"  
>"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."<p>

"What about family then?"  
>"My dad's dead. And I haven't seen my mum in… six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then… all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. She's so stubborn!"<p>

Freya sighed, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. "That's family for you."  
>"What about you?" Riley asked.<p>

"Dead mum. Dead dad. Sister who abandoned me when I was little." Freya whispered before smiling. "Best brother in the world. Gave up everything he wanted so I could have everything I wanted. He's got his own life now, including a beautiful baby girl. They're never going to know that I'm gone. I could've just gone missing and he'll...he'll never know the truth." Freya had never really cried that often, but ever since meeting the Doctor she seemed to be crying a whole lot.

"Call them." Riley suggested and she paused before quickly taking her phone out of her pocket.

...

Jayden picked up his phone from his desk. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi Jay." He recognised his sister's voice instantly.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Erm..." she muttered and he frowned. It sounded like she'd been crying. "I just...I wanted to hear your voice."  
>"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling the eyes of his best friend still on him but he didn't look up. "Freya, what's happened?"<br>"Nothing." She insisted but he didn't believe her. "Just remember that I love you, okay. Don't ever forget that."

"Freya?" he got no answer and it took him a second to realise that she'd hung up on him.

"What's wrong?" his friend asked and Jayden frowned.

"I don't know."

...

After a few minutes of silence the pod suddenly started going back. Riley and Freya looked at each other before Riley looked at the keypad. "We're being pulled back!" He exclaimed happily and Freya let out a laugh.

"I told you!"

The two of them climbed out of the pod as soon as they were back on the ship and Freya ran out to the doctor who, to Freya's horror, was writhing with pain on the floor. "Doctor?" She crouched beside him. "Oh god, what's happened?"  
>She turned the Doctor over and sat him up. He opened his eyes and Freya froze when she saw that they were very bright. "Stay away from me!" He said through his teeth and she quickly backed up.<p>

"What's happening?" McDonnell asked, appearing suddenly.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" The Doctor snarled and she looked shocked before regaining her composure.

"Riley! Get down to area 10 and help Scannell and Martha with the doors. Go!" She ordered and he quickly ran off.

"You mined that sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!" The Doctor yelled and McDonnell frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Freya asked quickly.

"That sun is alive! A living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

McDonnell looked panicked. "What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why's he saying that?"

"Because it's living in me." The Doctor said slowly, making both women's eyes widen.

"What have you done?" Freya whispered, looking accusingly at the captain.

"Oh my god." McDonnell whispered in realisation.

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" He screamed. "You should have scanned!"  
>"It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal." McDonnell insisted as if it justified everything.<p>

"You've got to freeze me, quickly!" The Doctor cried and Freya rushed back to his side.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Stasis chamber! You gotta keep me… below minus 200. Freeze it out of me!" He screamed out again and Freya cringed. "It'll use me to kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!"

"Help me!" Freya snapped at McDonnell, trying to get the Doctor to his feet. McDonnell snapped out of her shock and did as she was told.

The two of them half carried and half dragged him to the med center as the computer announced, "impact in, 7.30."

...

The Doctor screamed as they got him through the plastic covering the med center door. Freya let him go and rushed towards the statis chamber, grabbing the instruction manual. She skimmed through it quickly.

"I can do this." She whispered, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Freya, where are you?" The Doctor cried out and Freya ran back to him.

"It's okay! I'm here!" She said quickly, she helped McDonnell carry him over to the statis chamber. "Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?"

The two women lifted him onto the bed. "No, you don't know how this equipment works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!" McDonnell insisted.

"He's not human! If he says he can survive, then he can." Freya said firmly as she began to get to work.

"Let me help you then!"  
>"Don't you think you've done enough?" Freya snapped, glaring darkly at the captain, her eyes flashing a golden brown. McDonnell took a step back as if slapped.<p>

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" The Doctor said through his teeth before screaming out. "Freya!"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it...I could kill you! I could kill you all!" The Doctor said in a tone that made Freya shiver but suddenly he was back to normal. "I'm scared! I'm so scared!" He sounded like a scared child.

"Listen to me, I'll make sure everything is better, just try and stay calm." Freya said calmly but the Doctor must've heard the slight panic in her voice because he took her hand. Almost like _he _was trying to comfort _her_!

"There's this process. This… this thing… that happens… if I'm about to die."

"That's not going to happen! You ready?"

The Doctor sobbed. "No!"

Freya forced back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face again. She pressed in '200' before pushing a button. Freya stepped back, watching the screen instead of watching the Doctor, trying to ignore his screams.

The statis chamber hit minus 70 degrees but then shut off. Freya and McDonnell shared a shocked look while the Doctor whimpered.

"No! Freya! You can't stop now! Not yet!" The Doctor yelled.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"Power's been cut in engineering." McDonnell told her with a frown.

"Who's down there?"  
>McDonnell hesitated before sighing. "Leave it to me." She said, running from the room leaving Freya and the Doctor alone in the med center.<p>

"Impact in 4.47." The computer announced.

Freya rushed around the Doctor, trying to get the statis chamber to start working again but everything she did wasn't making any difference. "Come on! You're defrosting!"

"Freya! Listen!" The doctor shouted out and she looked down at him. "I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

"No, I'm not leaving!"  
>"Get to the front! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!"<p>

"I'm not leaving you!"  
>"You've got to! Give back what they took!"<p>

Freya silently cried as she looked down at him. "Doctor - "  
>"Please! Go!"<p>

She took a deep breath before running down the corridor. Thankfully, all of the doors were open and she had gotten to area 4 within a few minutes.

"Freya!" She heard the Doctor's voice come over the comm and she stopped.  
>"Doctor? What are you doing?" she asked confused.<p>

"I can't fight it. Give it back or… Burn with me. Burn with me, Freya!" He growled. Freya's eyes widened before she carried on running, ignoring the doctors screams as she ran through the door to area 1.

"Freya!" Martha said in relief when she saw her.

"Vent the engines. Dump the fuel." Freya ordered quickly and they stared at her.

"What?" Scannell questioned.

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them." She told them but they didn't move. "NOW!" The two boys quickly got to work, looking a little frightened as Martha smirked.

The four of them held on tightly as the ship shook while they released the fuel untill they were all thrown to the floor.

"This reminds me of the Doctor's driving." Freya groaned, making Martha laugh.

"Impact averted. Impact averted." The computer said and they all let out breaths of relief.

"We're clear! We've got just enough reserves." Riley laughed as he pulled the girls to their feet and pulled Scannell into a hug.

Martha suddenly turned to Freya. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked but Freya didn't answer, she turned and ran they way she came. Martha hesitated before following.

They found the doctor on the ground, looking slightly worse for wear as he pulled himself to his feet. Freya threw herself into his arms and even though he's weak he was he lifted her from the ground and laughed with her. Martha came to a stop a few feet away, trying to push down the jealousy she was feeling.

...

"This is never your ship!" Scannell exclaimed as he and Riley stared at the TARDIS in surprise and confusion while the Doctor made sure she was okay.

"Compact! Eh! And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her." The Doctor said happily.

"Doctor, we can't just leave these two drifting about without fuel." Freya said, concerned for them.

Riley smiled. "We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we explain what happened?" Scannell asked.

"Just tell them." The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS. "That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing."

Scannell nodded and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS with Martha following. Freya went to when Riley pulled her back.

"So… uh, you're off then." Riley asked and Freya nodded. "No chance I'll see you again?"  
>Freya sighed. "I don't think so, no. I'll reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."<p>

"I think I already did." Freya hesitated for a second before kissing him. He froze in shock before relaxing into the kiss while Scannell watched on.

She smiled when she stepped back. "It was nice...not dying with you." She laughed and he laughed too before she walked into the TARDIS where Martha and the Doctor were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Martha asked suspiciously.

Freya shrugged. "Nothing much." She said casually and though Martha didn't look like she believed her she didn't comment. "How are you doing?" she asked softly when she noticed how quiet he was.

The Doctor didn't answer her. "Now! What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan. Fancy it?"

"Sure, sounds good."

The Doctor looked at Freya and Martha for a second before putting his hand in his pocket. "By the way, you'll be needing these." He said, pulling out two TARDIS keys.

Freya smiled while Martha's eyes went wide. "Really?" She said in shock.

"Frequent Flier's Privilege." The Doctor said, handing her her key before placing Freya's in hers. Looking her in the eye he said, "thank you."

Freya just smiled.

...

"What is that?" Riley asked, hearing a faint ringing sound. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Scannell nodded and they followed the sound untill they came to the pod Riley and Freya had been trapped in. Riley looked around for a second before finding a silver phone, the words 'Jayden Calling' flashing on the screen. He glanced at Scannell, who shrugged, before answering it.

"Hello?" he said down the phone.

The person on the other side sounded confused. "Who's this?"  
>"My name is Riley, who's this?"<p>

"I'm Freya's brother, is she there?"

"Erm...no, she's gone."  
>"...Gone where?"<br>"She left with the doctor a few minutes ago."

"Who's the Doctor?"  
>Riley frowned. "The person she's travelling with."<p>

"Hold on a sec." Jayden said and another person came onto the phone.

"Did you just say Freya was with the Doctor?" an american voice asked.

"Yes."  
>"In a blue police box?"<p>

"That's right."  
>"Thank you for your help." The man said before suddenly hanging up.<p>

"What the heck was all that about?" Scannell asked and all Riley could do was shrug.

**R&R**


	9. Human Nature

**Really sorry this took so long, I've been dealing with college things at the moment, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Most of you have been guessing about Freya's backstory - some of you right, some of you wrong - I'll let you wait to find out which one you are ... I know, I'm evil. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Human Nature

_Freya cringed as she fell to the floor, the console sparking like crazy. She felt a hand grab hers, she looked up from to see the Doctor, he pulled her to her feet as well as Martha and then looked at them seriously._

_"Did they see you?" he asked urgently._

_Freya shrugged while Martha said, "I don't know!"_

_"Did they see you?" he repeated._

_"Doctor, we were too busy running to." Freya cut in, her arm starting to hurt under his grip. "I...I don't think so."_

_"Can you be sure? Did they see your face?"  
>Freya frowned before shaking her head. "They couldn't have," she said and noticed that Martha was doing the same.<em>

_The Doctor finally let go of them and ran upto the control, Freya followed him as he started messing with the controls. She held on tightly as the TARDIS started up. "Off we go!" The Doctor exclaimed, watching the time rotor intently._

_Freya and Martha stayed silent as the Doctor worked, neither one of them wanting to interupt. _

_Suddenly, a load of symbols appeared on the screen and the Doctor cursed lowly. "They're following us," he told the girls, not looking up at them as he ran around the console._

_"How can they do that? You've got a time machine!" Martha pointed out as they followed him._

_"__Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe...they're never going to stop." He paused, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Unless...I have to do it, _we _have to do it..." he eyes slid over to Freya before moving to Martha. "Martha, do you trust me?"  
>"Of course I do." Martha said instantly.<em>

_"Cause it all depends on you," he said before diving under the console, leaving Martha looking confused. She turned to Freya but all the younger girl could do was shrug._

_"What does, what am I supposed to do?" she asked._

_The Doctor reappeared holding an ornate pocket watch. "Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it. This watch, Martha, this watch is -"_

Freya woke with a start and looked around wildly, unsure where she was for a second before she slumped back onto the bed. This had been her routine for the past couple of months, even since she and her brother had moved into the school and the nightmares had started.

Well...they were hardly nightmares all the time, some were so amazing she woke wishing she hadn't.

She wished they were real. But they aren't and her life isn't a fantasy. Sure, her life wasn't bad but who wanted to live with their brother for the rest of their lives.

Freya sighed heavily before getting up.

...

Martha smiled at the Doc-at John Smith as he passed. "Morning, sir," she said politely.

He slowed to a stop, a faraway look on his face. "Yes, hi," he said simply, before walking away without another word. Martha ignored to pain in her chest as she got back to work.

"Heads in the clouds, that one." Jenny said, smiling slyly. "Don't know why you're so sweet on him."  
>"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being - " she cut herself off and pointed to her face.<p>

Jenny smiled. "A Londoner."

Martha couldn't help but smile back. "Exactly! Good old London town!" And the pair started to laugh. Their laughter stopped instantly when they heard a male voice to the side of them.

"Ah, now then, you two." Baines - an arrogant snob - sneered down at them. "You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Jenny said quietly, not looking up at him while Martha bit the inside of her cheek.

"You there," the second boy, Hutchinson, who was just as bad as Baines, turned to Martha. "What's your name again?"  
>Martha looked up, surprised at being addressed. "Martha, sir. Martha Jones."<br>Hutchinson smirked. "Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?"

"With comments like those, it's a wonder how you could be called 'gentlemen'." The four of them turned to see Freya Smith, glaring at the two boys and Martha relaxed instantly.

Baines looked unfazed. "Hello, Gallifreya." His usual smirk turned into a charming smile as he made his way over to her, took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

Freya grimaced slightly and discretely wiped the back of her hand on her skirt when he finally let her go. "Do you think it's nice insulting people?" she snapped.

"She hardly classes as a person." Hutchinson scoffed.

"And you two could hardly class as men, more like little boys who really need to grow up. Why don't you run along and learn some manners." They didn't move so she tried a different approach. "Maybe I should tell my brother about your hidden stash of beer in the woods." Hutchinson glared while Baines frowned as they walked away. Freya turned to Martha and Jenny with a smile. "Let me know if they start bothering you again."

"We will, miss," Jenny said with a smile.

"Thank you," Martha said, smiling even more brightly than she had in months. Freya had always been polite, and occasionally spoke with them, but like John she always had her heads in the clouds. Martha had missed her friend. A thought hit her and she spoke before she could stop herself. "Could we take you out for a drink, tonight?"

Freya looked surprised. "You...want me to have a drink with you?" she looked between Martha and Jenny, who looked just as surprised but was smiling.

"We'll love you to join us." Freya thought for a moment before nodding with a small smile. "Okay, we'll meet you at the front gates at seven." Freya nodded again before walking upstairs, leaving Martha and Jenny in silence.

...

Freya shook her head as she watched John carry a large pile of books out of the library, barely able to see around them.

"You sure you don't need a hand?" she called after him.

"No, I'm alright thank you," his muffled voice called back.

Freya rolled her eyes and turned to Timothy with a smile. He handed her a book with a strange look on his face when their hands touched. "Noble." He said suddenly, Freya stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

Tim shook his head to clear it. "Sorry miss," was all he said and Freya nodded slowly before jotting down the title of his book.

"Freya!" A boy yelled, making both Freya and Tim jump. "It's Mr Smith, he fell down the stairs."

Freya cursed slightly, earning shocked and amused looks from the people in the room, before running around the counter and down the hall.

...

John groaned in pain, making both Joan and Freya smirk.

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this," Joan said before turning to Freya. "Is he always like this?"  
>Freya laughed. "Always."<p>

"It hurts." He mumbled sulkily.

The three of them jumped when the door suddenly burst open and Martha ran in frantically. "Is he alright?" she asked, breathlessly.

Joan frowned at her. "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."  
>Martha rolled her eyes. "Sorry, right, yeah." She ran back to the door and knocked before returning. Freya tried not to laugh while an annoyed look passed over Joan's face. "But is he alright?" she asked again, turning to John before Joan could reply. "They said you fell down the stairs, sir."<br>John blushed. "No, it's just a tumble, that's all." He mumbled.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked Joan.

The matrons forced smile became mocking. "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

Freya frowned at Joan. "Actually, Martha's good with all the medical stuff," she said but Joan seemed to have gone deaf at that moment.

"I'll just..." Martha trailed off after a long moment of silence, she moved to the desk. "Tidy your things."  
>"I was just telling Nurse Redfern - Matron, um, about my dreams. They are quiet remarkable tales." John told Martha and Freya, both who looked up in interest. "I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding - "<br>"Hiding? In what way?" Joan asked.

"Um...er...almost every night..." he laughed nervously, his blush becoming darker. "This is going to sound silly - "  
>"Tell me."<br>"I dream, quite often, that I have to hearts." John said and Freya froze. In her dreams she and John always had two hearts...how strange...

"Well then, I can be the judge of that." Joan said, reaching into a battered doctor's bag and pulling out a stethoscope with a smile. She placed it against John's chest. "I can confirm the diagnosis - just one heart, singular."  
>John chuckled. "I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction...um...not that it would be of any interest..."<p>

"I'd be very interested." Joan said softly. _So would I_, Freya thought to herself, wondering whether she would see anything familiar.

John looked at her in amazement before standing up and moving to the desk. "Well...I've never shown it to anyone before." He hands her a black leather-bound journal and turns the first page.

"'Journal of Impossible Things,'" Joan read from the first page, before turning even more. Freya jumped to her feet when she saw a picture of the dalek.

Joan, John and Martha turned to stare at her but she refused to look at them. "I've got to go," she mumbled, almost running out of the room, ignoring John calling after her.

Once she was back at the library, she finally slowed and tried to calm herself down. How could she and John be having the same dreams? Is that even possible?

...

"Ooh, it's freezing out here." Martha said as she helped Freya carry the pints over to the table outside of the pub. "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

Jenny and Freya shared an amused look. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" Freya asked.

"It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away." Jenny said.

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?" Martha asked with a sigh.

Jenny smiles. "I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

Martha sighed. "Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying."

"She keeps saying that," Jenny told Freya.

"One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with us, Jenny - you'd love it!"

"Oh, am I not invited?" Freya asked in mock offense and, for some reason, Martha cringed. "Where are you planning on going?"  
>"Anywhere," Martha looked up at the stars. "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."<p>

Jenny laughed while Freya went quiet, staring up at the sky wistfully. She guessed Martha wished for similar things she does all the time. "You don't half say mad things!"

"That's where we're going. Into the sky, all the way out." Martha whispered, almost to herself, and Freya noted that she said 'we' again instead of 'I'.

Before she could question it however a green light flared in and out of existence in the night sky.

Freya looked down quickly, blinking hard as if there was something wrong with her eyes, before looking up again. Nothing there. She must've imagined it.

"Did you see that?" Martha breathed. Okay, maybe not...

"See what?" Jenny asked, completely oblivious.

"Did you see it though?" Martha asked as she stood up, her eyes never leaving the sky. "Right up there, just for a second."

Jenny studied the woman causiously. "Martha, there's nothing there."

"There was," Freya said quietly, making Jenny turn to look at her. "There was a green light."

Martha finally looks away from the sky to look at Freya, a scared look on her face, when something caught her eye. "Matron, are you alright?" she asked.

Freya turned to see Joan running towards them looking distressed. "What happened?" she asked concerned as Joan came to a stop, breathless.

"Did you see that?" Joan asked. "There was something in the woods...this light..."  
>"Anything wrong ladies?" John asked, walking out of the pub to join them. "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you - "<br>"There!" Joan exclaimed, interupting John and pointing to the sky. The four others looked up to see a green light flash across the sky. "There, look in the sky!"  
>"That's beautiful." Jenny whispered, smiling.<p>

Freya looked up at John unsure but knew she was worrying about nothing when he didn't seem scared or anxious about it at all.

"There...orgom. Commonly known as a meteor. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all." John explained.

"It came down in the woods." Joan stated but John shook his head.

"No, no, no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." He turned to look at Joan. "Now, I should like to escort you back to the school." He told her before turning to Martha and Jenny. "Ladies?"  
>Martha was still staring at the sky. "No, we're fine, thanks."<p>

"Freya?" John looked at his little sister who smiled back.

"Thanks, but I'd like to walk back with Martha and Jenny."

"You sure?" he asked and Freya nodded. "Alright then, I shall bid you goodnight." He said formally before giving Freya a small wink, making her smile even more, and then turning in the direction of the school with Joan.

"Jenny, where was that?" Martha asked as soon as the couple were gone. "On the horizon, where the light was headed."  
>"That's by Copper's Field." Jenny told her and Martha took off, running in the same direction.<p>

"Martha! Where are you going?" Freya yelled after her, standing up to run after her without another thought.

"You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!" Jenny yelled after Martha, and now Freya, before sighing and running after them aswell.

Both Jenny and Freya were gratefull when Martha came to a stop at Copper's Field.

"See...there's nothing there..." Freya said breathlessly, for some strange reason having an urge to throw a stone into the field.

"And that's Copper's Field?" Martha asked with a frown.

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr Smith says, 'Nothing to see'." Jenny turned to _walk _back to the pub. Freya glanced at Martha, who was still staring at the field, before following.

...

Martha smiled as she walked into the TARDIS the next day. "Hello," she said outloud before shaking her head with a sigh. "I'm talking to a machine..."

There was a loud rumble that echoed around the room and, if Martha actually believed that the TARDIS was living, she would've thought that it was angry at her. Taking off her gloves, she walked towards the console before sighing again and closing her eyes, caught in flashbacks of how this mess all started.

_"Look out!" The Doctor yelled and she and Freya dived to the floor as a bolt of flames flashed past, making the console spark when it hit._

Martha kept her eyes closed as she walked slowly around the console.

_The Doctor growled in anger. "They're following us! They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop..." the Doctor's eyes flashed to Freya before landing on Martha. "Martha, do you trust me?"  
>"Of course I do - "<br>"Cause this all depends on you!"_

Martha finally opened her eyes as she stopped in front of the screen.

_"Martha, this watch is me and Freya." Martha took the watch off him before he started to run around the console again._

_"Right...okay...gotcha..." she said, looking at Freya who could only shrug in response. _

_"I'm completely lost!" Freya admitted._

_"Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone - and us being time lords; well, we're unique. They can track us down across the whole of time and space."_

_Freya stared at him blankly. "And the good news would be..."  
>The Doctor rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious. "They've smelled us, they haven't seen us. And their life's bound to be running out so, we hide, wait for them to die."<br>"But they can track us down." Martha pointed out and the Doctor came to a stop, looking at Freya very seriously._

_"That's why we have to do it. We have to stop being time lords, we have to be human."_

Martha looked up at the ceiling, where the headset was hanging from a cable.

_"Never thought I'd use this," the Doctor said absently as he lowered it to his reach. "All the times I've wondered..."  
>"What does it do exactly?" Freya asked warily.<em>

_"Chameleon Arch. Re-writes our biology. Literally changes every cell in our bodies. I've set it to human." He took the watch off Martha and fit it into a section of the headset. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for us, find us a setting and integrate us. Can't do the same for Martha..." he looked at her. "You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let me in."_

_"But...hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell...isn't it going to hurt?" Martha asked._

_"Oh yeah, it hurts," he said, placing it on Freya's head, not looking her in the eye._

_"What?" Freya's eyes widened but before she could say anything else it turned on and she was in agony. Martha watched in horror as Freya screamed more than ever before while the Doctor had his back to her, his eyes tightly closed._

Martha shook her head, trying to clear it and deciding to watch the Doctor's message again. She pressed a few controls and instantly relaxed when the Doctor's face appeared on the screen.

"This working?" he asked, tapping the camera. "Martha, before Freya and I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what human's are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Three, take care of Freya. I know she says she can take care of herself but she'll probably be just as much trouble human than she is time lord. Five- no, wait a minute, four. No getting involved in big historical events. Six, you. Don't let me abandon you. And sev - "  
>Twisting the dial Martha sped through most of the Doctor's speech. "But there was a meteor, a shooting star - what am I supposed to do then?" she asked out loud, before letting the dial go as it came to the end of the recording.<p>

"And twenty-three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find us. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice." He goes to walk off the screen before suddenly turns back to look at the camera. "Oh - and thank you." He said with a smile and the screen went black.

Martha turned off the recording with a sigh. "I'd wish you'd come back."

...

"Oh dear me," the Headmaster said in a dry voice after Timothy had corrected him once again. "Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing."

Tim's mind, however, was elsewhere. He could hear the distant sound of guns firing, but not the ones on the field outside the school. Ones from a battlefield.

_Two young soilders were struggling through the dark and mud, one supporting the other and it took Tim a while to recognise himself. Tim opened a watch - an all too familar watch that he had took from Mr Smith's study._

_"One minute past the hour." Tim said. "It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now." Tim looked up suddenly and -_

Tim came back to the present with a start just in time to hear Hutchinson say, "Didn't I tell you, sir, this stupid boy is useless! Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir?"

"It's your class, Mr Smith." The Headmaster said.

Mr Smith sighed heavily. "Permission granted."

Freya Noble growled from the watch as Tim was dragged to his feet by Hutchinson and most of the other boys pull him away.

Tim was soon backed into a corner. The boys walked towards his threateningly when, what sounds like dark muttering, came from the watch and the boys stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" one of the boys asked causiously.

Hutchinson shook his head and sneered. "Don't know what you're talking about." He said, starting to walk towards Tim again.

_GET AWAY!_ Freya Noble screamed and the boys were suddenly thrown backwards by an invisible force. The boys looked around in horror as none of them could believe it had anything to do with Tim, seeing nothing they ran off - looking ready to wet themselves.

Tim bit back a laugh as Freya Noble spoke again, this time in a more softer voice, _I won't let anyone hurt you. Sine SOMEONE'S human self is acting like an idiot!_

The Doctor obviously thought it best not to say anything.

...

John and Joan were walking through the fields, both still shocked by what had happened in the village.

"It's all becoming clear now," Joan said suddenly, smiling at the man next to her. "The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls."  
>"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true!" John laughed.<p>

"But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies..." Joan said teasingly.

"The devil!"  
>"A girl in every fireplace!"<br>John laughed. "Now there I have to protest, Joan, that's hardly me!"  
>"Says the man dancing with me tonight."<br>John was about to reply when something caught his eye. "That scarecrow's all skewed." He nodded towards the scarecrow before the made there way towards it and John started to stretch it across it's frame again.

"Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?" Joan asked as she watched him.

"Gallifrey." John said absentmindedly.

"Is that in Ireland?"

John hesitated, as if he wasn't sure. "Yes, it must be, yeah."

"But you're not Irish?"

"Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham and my mother Verity was...um...well, she was a nurse, actually."  
>"Oh, we make such good wives!" Joan laughed before blushing when she realised what she said.<p>

John was blushing aswell. "Really? Right. Yes. Erm...they died a little over five years ago and I toke Freya in. It wasn't really a choice, she is my sister after all."

Joan paused for a moment. "You're really close to her, aren't you?"

John smiled as he thought of Freya. "She's one of the best people you could ever meet." Joan bit the inside of her lip, hoping for a change of subject. Luckily for her John had finished. "Well, my work is done, what do you think?"  
>He stood back to let Joan look at the scarecrow. "Masterpiece."<p>

"All sorts of skills today!" The walked back towards the school laughing, neither of them noticing the scarecrow move again.

...

"Can I see?" Joan asked, peeking at John while he sketched her. He was silent for a second before moving to sit next to her, showing her the book. She laughed in delight. "Oh, goodness...Do I look like that?" she laughed again. "Are you sure that's not me?" she points to the next page, which showed a Slitheen.

John shook his head with a smile. "Most definitely this page, I should think."

"You've made me far too beautiful."  
>John looked at her. "Well, that's how I see you."<br>"Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped." She paused. "Is that fair? That we stop?"

"That's not fair at all," John whispered, brushing a piece of her hair fondly away from her face. Slowly, they leaned towards each other and kissed. "I've never...erm..." John ran out of words, choosing to kiss Joan again instead.

The door slammed open, making both John and Joan glare at Martha as she stared at them wide eyed. "Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" John snarled but Martha was already running back out of the room.

Martha leaned against the door once she'd closed it. "That wasn't on the list." She whispered, holding back tears, before running down the hall.

...

"Six, you. Don't let me abandon you." The Doctor said, as Martha listened to his recording again.

"That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me, what about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that! What the hell am I supposed to do then?" She groaned, fast forwarding right to the end again.

"Thank you." The Doctor said with a smile before the screen went black.

"You had to, didn't you?" Martha whispered, the tears she had been holding back for over an hour finally running down her face. "Had to go and fall in love with a human...and it wasn't me..." Martha looked down, wiping the tears from her face and taking a deep breath.

"Right." Martha's head snapped up to see Freya's face appear on the screen. "Martha, you know I'm not very good with camera's and things like that so I'll make this quick. I doubt you've seen this, and have just watched the Doctor over...and over...and over again. I can't even be sure if you've watched this at all. Anyway, since the Doctor had his rules I've decided to make mine. One, ignore all of the preasure the Doctor has put on you by saying 'this is all down to you, Martha' or 'our lives are in your hands'. Blah, blah, blah. Just try to keep calm and relax. Breathe. Two, keep an extra close eye on the Doctor - he might be human for a while but I'm willing to bet quite a lot of money that he'll be just as much trouble." Martha smiled, knowing the Doctor had said the same about her only minutes before. "Three, if the human doctor and I get into an arguement please take my side for once. You never do while we're time lords so please, just for a little while, go team Freya for a while. Four, don't go in my bedroom. Don't ask why, just don't. Five, call Jayden for me, I would before I change but I can't seem to find my phone. Six - I know the Doctor would never think of this - if he falls in love." Martha's heart dropped, she could've stopped all of this by just listening to see if there was anything more on the recording. "When we get to the school make up a rumor, say he has a disease or something. It's a school, it will spread fast. If you've watched this too late and he's already fallen for someone...come find me. I might be human but I'm sure that I'll like you just as much as I do now. We'll get rid of her together." Freya smiled. "Keep your chin up, honey."

The screen went black again and Martha took a deep breath to calm herself, before turning and walking back outside.

...

_The Darkness is coming, _the Doctor's voice whispered, _keep away from the force and empty man...the last of the time lords, the last of the wise and ancient race..._

_Big headed! _Freya Noble's voice sang.

Timothy looked up to see Baines heading through the ground, towards Mr Clarke. They didn't say anything as they came to a stop and were soon joined by a little girl holding a red balloon but their heads turned to Timothy simultaneously. Together they tilted their heads to the side and sniffed deaply - Timothy shivered and quickly looked down.

...

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Freya asked anxiously. "And Joan doesn't mind either?"

"Freya, I'm not having you stuck in the library when you could enjoy yourself at a ball," John told her softly, glancing at her before turning back to the mirror.

"And Joan?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"...so you didn't even ask her?"

"Stop worrying," John rolled his eyes at her before looking at her more closely. "You look lovely by the way."

Freya blushed, she was wearing a lilac and light pink dress - not something she would usually wear but if John was going to insist on her going she might aswell look nice.

She jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it. It was Joan.

She was stood their with a smile on her face but when she saw Freya, and the dress she was wearing, her smile dimmed.

"Freya," she said, forcing the smile back onto her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm... John invited me. I promise I won't get in your way or anything." Freya added quickly and Joan's smile became less forced. She moved around Freya and over to John, leaving Freya feeling worse than she had before.

John's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her. She turned for him to get a better look.

"You look wonderful," John breathed.

"You'd best give me some warning - um, can you actually dance?" Joan asked.

John thinks hard, a small frown on his face. "Um...I'm not certain..."

Joan chuckled. "There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?"

"Yes," John said, taking a step towards Joan. "You." He leaned down to kiss her.

Freya didn't look at them, choosing to look at the floor instead.

Luckily, Freya didn't have to put up with the kissing pair for long because the door suddenly slammed open once again, and a breathless Martha burst into the room frantically.

"They've found us," she gasped to John and Freya.

"This is ridiculous..." Joan muttered under her breath.

John glared at Martha. "I warned you."

"Martha, what's wrong?" Freya asked, the only one to notice how scared Martha looked.

"They've found us," Martha repeated, "and I've seen them - they look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry but we've got to open the watch." She looked at the mantlepiece. "Where is it?" she asked, her voice getting higher as she searched for something.

"Where's what?" Freya asked, glancing at John to see him staring at Martha as if she'd gone completely mad.

Martha didn't seem to hear her. "Oh my god, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"  
>"What are you talking about?" John asked in exasperation.<p>

"You had a watch, a fob watch! Right there!"

Freya frowned. What fob watch? Wait...hadn't she seen a fob watch before. John was frowning at Martha. "Did I? I don't remember..."

"I can't see what concern it is of yours." Joan said snottily.

"But we need it..." Martha took a deep breath as she glanced between Freya and John. "Oh my god, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've...possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"  
>"Oh I see..." John said, finally understanding, before speaking more quietly to Freya and Joan. "Cultural differences." Joan nodded in agreement while Freya's mouth almost dropped, before she could say anything though John picked up his jounal and started speaking to Martha very slowly. "It must be very confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story."<p>

Martha gaped at him. "Oh you complete...THIS," she waved her hand to indicate John and Freya, "is not you. Not either of you. THIS is nineteen thirteen!"

"Good, this _is _nineteen thirteen."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to snap you out of this." Martha told John before slapping him to hard he stumbled back.

"Martha!" Joan exclaimed while Freya choked back a laugh.

"Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!" She grabbed Freya and John's wrists and tried to pull them towards the door.

"How dare you!" John snapped, pulling his wrist away easily and almost dragging her across the room towards the door. "I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" He slammed the door behind her and then turning back to Joan and Freya, not noticing that the latter was glaring at him. "Nerve of it, absolute cheek! You think I'm a fantasist, what about her?"

Joan watched him carefully. "The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch. Right there. Don't you remember?" John just stared at her blankly.

...

"She's infatuated." Joan said as they walked towards the hall, Freya walking further in front of the pair. "You're a dangerous man."  
>John flashed him a smile. "You've taken my arm in public."<p>

"I'm very scared." They laughed and Freya mumbled under her breath, something that didn't go un-noticed by John.

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" a man asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, of course," John dug into his pockets and handed the man a couple of coins. "There you are." He glanced around at Freya before turning to Joan. "Why don't you go inside where it's warm, I need a word with Freya."

Joan glances at Freya before smiling and walking inside the hall.

"What?" Freya sighed as John pulled her slightly away from the door.

"What's the matter with you?" John asked, frowning at her.

Freya scoffed. "Why don't we ask Joan?" she spoke in a mocking tone, making John frown even more.

"What has Joan done?"  
>"She changed you." Freya finally looked up and John sighed when he saw her expression.<p>

"I understand that you're friends with Martha and that you're upset with what happened back at the school but none of it is Joan's fault."

"Really?" Freya scoffed. "So you would've treated Martha like that before you got involved with her?"

John's voice turned cold, "Either you go in there and be polite or you go back to the school."

"I'm not a child anymore, John. You can't tell me what to do."  
>"Well, if that's the case, you don't need me to look after you." There was a silence as John and Freya glared at each other.<p>

"Fine!" Freya snapped, storming past him and towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" John yelled after her.

"Why do you care? I'm not your problem anymore!"

...

Freya couldn't hold back a scowl as she watched John and Joan dance as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Would you like to dance?" she heard someone say and looked up to see Tim holding his hand out towards her, looking nervous.

Her scowl disappeared into a smile. "I'd love to." She placed her hand in his and walked with him towards the dance floor.

Tim was someone she could get along with and she had fun through most of the night with him, it wasn't until they had sat down between dances when Martha walked upto her.

"Martha," Freya instantly stood up as Tim watched with interest, "are you okay?"

Martha seemed annoyed by her concerned tone. "Can we talk?" she asked, glancing at Tim.

"Sure," Freya turned to Tim for a moment. "I'll be right back." He nodded, still watched the two of them as they walked away.

Martha reached into her bag and pulled out a silver stick thing that looked familiar to Freya. "Do you recognise this?" Martha asked.

Freya stared at it and after a moment it felt as though her heart was sinking into her stomache. The Sonic Screwdriver. She looked up at Martha, trying to keep her face unreadable. "I've never seen that thing in my life." She lied.

Martha smirked. "Liar. You recognise this because you've been having the same dreams as Mr Smith, am I right?" Freya didn't say anything - she didn't have to - Martha already knew. "You have to believe me, Freya. Atleast help me get Mr Smith to listen."

Freya thought for a second. She didn't want to talk to John, not after the arguement, what would she even say? He hated her. But she had nothing left to loose now. John was stubborn, he wouldn't forgive her unless she begged and she wasn't about to beg. "Fine," Freya sighed.

Martha looked relieved and put the sonic screwdriver into her bag again before making her way over to Joan, who was sitting at the table while John got the drinks. Freya glanced back at Tim for a split second to see him looking out of the window.

"Please, don't. Not again." Freya heard Joan say and turned her attention back to Martha.  
>"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" Martha asked.<p>

Joan narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark." Martha said and Freya swallowed loudly. Yes, she'd noticed that about him...

"I don't know what you mean, I..."

"Yes you do." Freya interupted, Joan glared at her but she glared back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do." Martha told Joan, who looked worried now as John appeared with the drinks.

"Oh, now really," he said when he saw Martha. "This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." John turned to look at his sister, his eyes were sad but his face hardened. "Both of you."

Martha pulled out the sonic screwdriver again. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. John stared at it. "Name it. Go on, name it."

"John, what is that silly thing?" Joan asked but John didn't answer. "John?"  
>He slowly took took it off Martha and turned it over in his hand. "I recognise it too, John." Freya said quietly and John looked up. "I've been having the same dreams of the Doctor."<p>

"You're not John Smith." Martha told him softly. "And Freya isn't your sister. You're called the Doctor. And Freya's last name is Noble. You're both time lords."

"There will be silence! All of you!" Mr Clarke yelled as he walked into the hall, followed by Baines and Jenny and a dozen of people dressed as scarecrows. Everyone turned to look at them but didn't stop talking to each other. "I said silence!"

"Mr Clarke!" The announcer said. "What's going on?"

Mr Clarke barely looked at him as he held up a gun and shot him, dissolving him into nothing. Everyone let out screams but stopped quickly when Jenny and Baines also pulled out guns, they backed away from them.

"Mr Smith, Freya, everything I told you, just forget it!" Martha said urgently, putting the sonic screwdriver back into her bag before anyone else could see it. "Don't say anything!"  
>"We asked for silence!" Baines barked at her but she kept her eyes down, refusing to meet his. Baines looked at John. "Now then. We have a few questions for Mr Smith."<br>"No, better than that," a little girl with a red balloon said, walking over to them. "The teacher, he's the Doctor and his sister is Freya Noble. I heard them talking."

"You took human form." Baines said in amusement.

"Of course, we're human, we were born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!" John said frantically.

This seemed to amuse Baines even more. "And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

"John." Freya said, her voice shaking slightly trying to keep calm. He looked at her and tried to edge towards her without everyone noticing.

"They're no good like this." Jenny said.

"We need a time lord." Mr Clarke.

"Easily done." Baines said, grabbing Freya and aiming the gun at her head, making John stop in his tracks. "Change back or your so called sister dies."  
>"We don't know what you're talking about." Freya tried to explain but Baines wasn't listening.<p>

"CHANGE BACK!" He yelled.

"I literally do not know - " John started but cut off when Jenny grabbed Martha, holding the gun to her head.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"She's you friend, isn't she?" Jenny snapped, she looked at Freya. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't..." Freya looked between Martha and John. "I don't..."  
>"Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and the matron..." Jenny nodded to Joan who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. "...that woman, there!"<br>"Let's have you!" Mr Clarke grabbed Joan, also pointing his gun to her head.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines asked. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderfull things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid, Matron or Librarian? Your friend, you're lover or your sister? Your choice."

**Right, just a few words before I let you disappear and wait for another update - hopefully one that doesn't take as long as this one did.**

**If any of you are wondering about Freya's dress; think the film Titanic, the dress Rose was wearing when it sank. As you've probably guessed I don't like Joan very much, for those who like her; sorry if I've offended you in anyway.**

**Anyway, please review, I'd like to know what you think :)**


	10. The Family of Blood

**Oh god, can't believe it's been over a year since I started writing this story! I've been dealing with my personal life recently but I'm gonna try and spead up the updates - sorry to those who have been waiting a long while for this chapter :/ Hopefully, it's good enough. Please read and review xoxox**

The Family of Blood

"Make your decision, Mr Smith." Jenny said, digging the gun harder into the side of Martha's head.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines suggested before the four of them froze suddenly, sniffing deeply. "It's them!"

Using this distraction, Martha spun herself around so that she was behind Jenny, before grabbing the gun, pointing it at Jenny's head. "One more move and I shoot." She exclaimed, glaring at them.

Baines laughed. "Oh, the maid is _full _of fire!"  
>"And you can shut up!" Martha pointed the gun to the ceiling and fired it before pointing it back at Jenny.<p>

"Careful, son of mine." Clarke said calmly. "This is all for you so that you can live forever."  
>Baines pointed his gun at Martha. "I'll shoot you down!"<br>"Try it. We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" he smirked at her. "Looks too scared."  
>"Scared and holding a gun. It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?"<p>

Baines looked from Mr Smith to Freya then back to Martha. He stared at her for a second before lowering his gun and releasing his grip on Freya, who John quickly pulled to his side. Joan, who had been released from Mr Clarke, joined them.

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side." Martha ordered but John didn't move, looking between Martha and the group nervously. "Do it, Mr Smith. I mean you! Take Freya and get out!"  
>"Do what she said. Everyone out now." Joan said, ushering everyone towards the door. "Don't argue, Mr Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside. All of you."<p>

John went to help her but Freya stayed where she was. Martha rolled her eyes at her. "You do realise that you're just as stubborn human as you are time lord. Go with them."

"What about you?" Freya asked nervously as John realised that his sister wasn't next to him and turned around to get her.

"Mr Smith, I think you should take your sister and lady friend to safetly, don't you?" Martha said, no humour in her tone anymore, not taking her eyes off Baine. John opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, he steered Freya towards the door, ignoring her protests.

"We can't just leave her there!" Freya said, as they came upto the gate where Joan was stood. "We need to go back in and help her."  
>"I'm sure Martha is a big girl and can take care of herself." Joan said.<p>

"Can you, for once, keep your opinions to yourself?!" Freya snapped. Joan looked over to John, hoping he would take her side, but he was staring at the door looking just as nervous as Freya.

He glanced away from the door to see a few people still hovering around. "Mr Hicks, go to the village. Get everyone out." He told someone before turning to Tim. "Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster - "  
>"Don't touch me!" Tim backed away from him as if he was a monster. "You're as bad as them!" He glanced at Freya before turning and running off towards the school.<p>

Suddenly, Martha ran out and frowned at them. "Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as humans! Come on!"

...

The four of them arrived at the school breathless. John closed the heavy wooden main door behind them and, once inside the school's front hall, began ringing a loud bell.

"John, what're you doing?" Freya asked, confused.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together." John said, before calling out. "Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't do that!" Martha snapped.

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms!"

The boys began rushing down the stairs. "I say sir, what's the matter?" Hutchinson exclaimed.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"  
>The boys instantly began loading machine guns and other weapons, all looking scared.<p>

"You can't do this, Doctor." Martha insisted but he ignored her. "Mr Smith!"  
>"Maintain position over the stable yard." John ordered.<p>

"They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight!" Martha glared after him as he walked around while the other two stood watching.

"John, maybe you shouldn't - " Freya cut herself off, seeming to struggle with her words.

John ignored them. "Faster now! That's it."  
>"They don't stand a chance."<p>

John spun around at this, looking indignant. "They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend King and all of his properties."

"What in thunder's name is this?!" Everyone turned to see the Headmaster walk into the room. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"  
>"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack." John explained.<p>

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

John didn't move. "I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron and Freya. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr Clarke from Oakland farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

The Headmaster had paled. He turned to look at Joan and Freya. "Is this true?"  
>"I'm afraid it's true, sir." Joan said quietly while Freya just nodded, unable to speak.<p>

"Murder on our own soil?"  
>"I saw it, yes."<br>The Headmaster nodded slowly. "Perhaps you did well then, Mr Smith. What makes you think the danger's coming here?"  
>John cringed. "Well, sir, they said...um..."<p>

"Baines threatened Mr and Miss Smith, sir." Joan told him when John seemed to struggle. "Um, said he'd follow them. We don't know why."  
>"Very well." He turned to speak to the boys. "You boys, remain on guard. Mr Snell, telephone the police. Mr Phillips, with me. We shall investigate."<p>

Martha stood in front of the Headmaster, trying to stop him. "No, it's not safe out there."  
>The Headmaster gave Martha a look of disgust. "Mr Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." He said before leaving.<p>

Martha sighed. "I've gotta find that watch." She said before walking out of the room, Joan and Freya following as they ran down the hall.

...

"I know it sounds mad," Martha said as she looked through John's stuff, "but when the Doctor and Freya became human, they took the alien part of themselves and stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."  
>"And alien means...not from abroad, I take it." Joan muttered.<p>

Martha looked up at Joan and Freya. "They were born on another world."

"A different species." Joan stated while Freya, who hadn't said a word, looked like she didn't know what to do with herself.

Martha nodded. "Yeah."  
>"Then tell me, in this fairy tale...who are you?"<br>"Just a friend. I'm not...I mean you haven't got a rival, as much as I might... Just a friend."

"Are you human?" Freya asked and Martha smiled at her.

"Human, don't worry, and more than that, we just don't follow him around. We training to be doctors - not an alien doctors - proper doctors, doctors of medicine."  
>Joan scoffed. "Well, that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour."<br>"Watch your mouth!" Freya said sharply, surprising even herself.

Martha glanced at Freya before turning back to Joan. "Bones of the hand," she said, holding up her hand and pointing to each as she spoke. "Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal."  
>"You read that in a book." Joan said stubbornly.<p>

Martha let out a laugh. "Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go." Joan said, heading for the door.

"Joan, if we find the watch we can stop them." Freya called after her.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." And then she left, leaving Martha and Freya to search for the watch alone.

"Why do you believe me?" Martha asked.

Freya bit her lip. "I think a part of it is more wishfull thinking than anything else. An idea that I could get a better life than I would if I stay where I am." She said and Martha studied her.

"You do know that John isn't really your brother."  
>"He is my brother," Freya protested, glaring at Martha for the first time. "He might not be Freya Noble's but he's sure as hell is mine."<p>

Martha just nodded.

...

"What do I do?" Tim whispered to the watch from his hiding place. "What do I do? What do I do?"  
>"Beware..." The Doctor said.<p>

"Beware of what?"  
>"Her." Tim frowned but when he looked up he saw what the Doctor meant. The little girl from the hall, the one with the red balloon, was standing at the end of the hall watching him.<p>

"Keep away," he warned her as he stood up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of them."  
>The girls eyes darted down to the watch which Tim quickly stuffed into his pocket. "What are you hiding?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.<p>

"Nothing."

"What have you got there?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Show me, little boy."

Tim's annoyance flared. "I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl." Tim resisted the urge to smirk as an idea came to him. "How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" he asked, quickly opening the watch in her direction, before closing it again.

The girls eyes were wide as she ran off.

...

Freya, Martha and Joan watched from the window as the boys and their guns were waiting by the main doors.

"Stand to!" The Headmaster said as the scarecrows pounded on the door. "At post!" Everyone aimed their guns, including John. "Steady! Find the biting point."

The wood bar across the gate cracked apart and the scarecrows enter.

"Fire!" The Headmaster yelled.

The boys began shooting but John didn't. He watched as some of the scarecrows fell but others kept on coming. He looked around at the boys only to see how terrified they were, some looking ready to burst into tears. In the school, Freya kept jumping at the sound of the guns, watching her brother anxiously.

"Cease fire!" The Headmaster said after what felt like forever. He walked over to the bodies and stared at them. "They're straw. Like he said. Straw!"  
>"Then no one's dead, sir?" Hutchinson asked John. "We killed no one?"<p>

Everyone stiffened when footsteps were heard and the Headmaster ran back behind the boys. "Stand to!" He ordered.

The three women at the window watched as the little girl with the red balloon walked into view. Martha and Freya ran from the window and out into the courtyard.

"You child, come out of the way." The Headmaster called softly. "Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me." He made his way over to her.

"Mr Rocastle, please. Don't go near her." Martha pleaded.

The Headmaster scowled. "You were told to be quiet."  
>"Listen to me, she's part of it! Freya, tell him!"<p>

Freya didn't take her eyes off the girl as she spoke. "Headmaster, maybe you should step back."

Martha looked at John, who she noticed looked wary. "Mr Smith!"

"She was - she was with...with Baines in the village." John stuttered.

The Headmaster sighed impatiently. "Mr Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there's no cause in God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." He turned his attention back to the girl. "Come with me."

He held out his hand for her to take but she just stared at him. "You're funny." She said.

"That's right. Now take my hand."  
>"So funny." She reached into her coat, pulling out a gun and shooting the man, making everyone gasp. "Now who's gonna shoot me?" she looked at the boys. "Any of you, <em>really<em>?!"  
>"Put your guns down." John told the boys.<p>

"But sir, the Headmaster - " Hutchinson tried to say but John interupted.

"I'll not see this happen." He said firmly. "Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir - "  
>"I said lead the way!"<p>

"Go on, then, run!" Baines yelled, appearing next to the girl. He fired his gun in the air and the screaming and panic began.

"Come on!" Freya yelled, urging the boys to move faster into the school.

Baines turned to a new group of scarecrows and said, "Reanimate!"

The scarecrows ran towards the remaining boys, who pushed their way through the door as fast as they could.

John instantly lead the boys out via the passage through the stables. "Let's go, quick as you can!" He looked at Freya, Martha and Joan. "And you, ladies!"  
>"Not until we get the boys out." Joan said sternly.<p>

...

"Now I really must insist." John said in exasperation when he saw that Martha, Freya and Joan hadn't left. "The three of you, go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door of a passage to come face to face with a bunch of scarecrows. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. "I think...retreat."

He grabbed Freya's hand before running out of the building, Martha and Joan not far behind. They ran until they were in the woods, besides the school, and bent down so they wouldn't be seen.

"Doctor! Freya!" Mr Clarke said in a sing song voice, making the group stop and look. Martha's heart dropped when she saw the family standing in front of the TARDIS, scarecrows gathered around.

"Come back." Mr Clarke carried on. "Come home. Come and claim your prize."  
>"Out you come." Baines called, smirking. "Come to the family!"<br>"Time to end it now!" Jenny snapped.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha whispered to John and Freya.

"Come out, Doctor! Come out, Freya! Come to us!"  
>"I've never seen it in my life." John said firmly, but his eyes said differently. Freya sqeezed his hand to trying to comfort him but it didn't help much.<p>

"Do you remember it's name?" Martha pushed.

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it." Joan said softly, her voice full of sorrow. "The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not - " John croaked, his once composed expression disappearing to show how upset he was. "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his sister...and his job..." he looked at Joan. "And his love... Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

Freya opened her mouth but Joan quickly interupted. "Yes. Yes, he is."  
>"Why can't I stay?" John cried.<p>

Martha sighed. "But we need the Doctor."

John glared at her. "So, what am I then? Nothing? What about Freya? Are we just a story?"

He stood up, pulling Freya with him, before storming off. Joan followed without another thought while Martha hesitated for a second. They were silent as they walked and it wasn't until they stopped to catch their breath that Joan spoke.

"This way." She said, nodding towards a side road. "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We have to keep going." Freya protested and Joan glared at her.

"Just listen for once, you sily girl! Follow me." She walked down the side road. John let Freya's hand slip from his as he followed, leaving his sister staring at them hurt.

...

"Here we are," Joan said, breathing heavily as they arrived at a dark house. "It should be empty. Oh, it's been a long time since I've run that far."  
>"But who lives here?" Freya asked.<p>

"If I'm right, no one." Joan replied before leading them inside. "Hello?" she called out once they were in the kitchen but all was silent. "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?" Martha asked.  
>"Um, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school - she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwrights form. If she came home in the afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they have vanished." Joan placed her hand on the teapot on the table. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."<p>

John sat down on one of the chairs, looking like he was carrying the weight of the world. "I must go to them before anyone else dies." He told them.

"No, John." Freya said firmly, sitting down next to him and holding onto his hand.

"Martha, there must be something we can do." Joan said, turning to look at her.

Martha shook her head. "Not without the watch."  
>"You're this Doctor's companion!" John snapped. "Can you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you and Freya?"<br>"Because he's lonely." Martha said weakly.

"And that's what you want me to become." John said but before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door. They all froze.

"What if it's them?" Joan whispered.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Scarecrows can't exactly knock, can they?"

"I'll go and see who it is." Martha said, walking to the door before anyone could protest. Freya stood up to go with her but John's grip on her tightened, holding her in place.

After a few seconds Martha walked back into the kitchen with Tim following, holding the watch. Martha took the watch from him and stood in front of the Smiths, holding out the watch for one of them to take.

"Hold it." She told them when neither took it.

"I won't." John said firmly while Freya just stared at it, thinking.

"Please, just hold it."  
>"It told me to find you." Tim said. "It wants to be held."<br>"You've had this watch all this time?" Joan frowned at him. "Why didn't you return it?"  
>"Because it was waiting. And because Freya Noble was starting to get annoyed with Mr Smith," Tim paused. "And because I was scared of the Doctor."<br>"Why?" Joan asked.

"Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage." Tim said, looking straight at John as he walked forwards. "He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John said firmly, but everyone could hear the pleading in his tone.  
>"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe."<br>"Stop! I said stop it!"

Tim smiled. "And...he's wonderfull."

John looked away, down at Freya who had not moved an inch since the watch had been brought in. "Freya?" he whispered but instead of replying she moved towards Martha.

"If I open this watch...everything will be alright?" Freya asked. Martha nodded, smiling as Freya slowly took the watch from her.

"Freya, don't." John pleaded, looking like he was about to cry.  
>"You don't understand, John. This could be great for me." Freya said, finally looking up from the watch. "You want this life but I don't. I'm so bored, I don't want to be a librarian all my life... I'm sorry." She opened the watch and was surrounded by bright, gold light before the watch snapped shut again.<p>

Everyone stared at her; she was stood with her eyes closed, barely breathing. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Martha smiling. "Good to see ya." She said and Martha smiled back.

"Welcome back!" She said before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Where's Freya." They heard John say as they broke apart and they both turned to look at him. He was glaring at them accusingly. "Where is she? Is...is she dead? Did she die when she opened the watch?"

Freya took a step closer to John who looked like he wanted to back away. "She's still here. Still me."

John shook his head firmly. "No, you're not my sister."  
>"Not biologically no, but if you're being technical that means she wasn't your sister either. You didn't share the same blood, your 'parents' didn't even exist." Freya sighed. "The Doctor is as good as my brother...or dad, or uncle, you know let's just stick with family because we haven't quite worked out all of that yet."<p>

John was frowning. "Well, you ramble like her. I'll give you that." Freya smiled.

"It's still me. I don't think I'd changed that much by becoming human," she said but glanced at Martha unsure.

Martha nodded with a small smile.

John watched Freya carefully, reaching up to touch the side of her face before pulling back like burnt.

"I've still got this," Joan said, breaking up their little moment. "The journal." She held it up for them to see.  
>"Those are just stories." John muttered.<p>

Freya scoffed. "Are you kidding? You can't seriously believe that after everything."  
>"Perhaps there's something in there." Joan suggested. They all gasped when they heard an expolsion outside.<p>

"What the hell?!" Martha exclaimed as they rushed to the window to see what could pass for meteorites falling to the ground.

Joan looked like she was going to be sick. "They're destroying the village."

"Watch." John said softly, picking it up

"John, don't." Joan pleaded.

_Come closer_

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked, staring at John curiously.

_Closer...closer..._

John was looking down at the watch. "I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." He muttered.

"Why did they speak to me?"  
>"Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing - " John stopped and inhaled deeply, looking up at everyone nervously. "Is that how he talks?"<br>"That's him!" Martha said excitedly. "All you have to do is open it and he's back."  
>John glared at her. "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I - "<br>Martha took a step forward. "I didn't know how to stop you! He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."  
>"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"<p>

"He was in love," Freya explained softly. "But then he lost her and...he didn't expect anyone could match up to her. He didn't think he would love anyone more."

John shook his head before looking at her with tears in his eyes. "And now you expect me to die?" he asked her. Freya felt a pain in her chest when she saw his hurt expression and found that she couldn't speak.

"It was always going to end, though!" Martha protested. "The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."  
>"So your job was to execute us."<p>

"People are dying out there! They need him and _I _need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything...he's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, all he sees is Freya, but I don't care...'cause I love him to bits." Martha froze, turning to look at Freya. "Please tell me that you don't remember anything of the last couple of months."

Freya bit her lip. "Sorry," she said and Martha cringed.

The house suddenly shook with the explosions. "It's getting closer." Tim said.

"I should have thought of it before - I can give them this." John said, holding up the watch. "Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"  
>"You can't do that!" Freya snapped.<p>

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him!"  
>"He'll never let you do it."<br>"If they get what they want, then...then..."  
>"Then it all ends in destruction." Joan said, looking up from the journal. "I never read to the end but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. Wars across the stars...for every child." Joan stood up, keeping her eyes on John as she spoke to the other three. "Would you leave us alone, please?"<p>

Martha and Tim instantly walked towards the door while Freya stayed where she was until Martha gently tugged on her arm, leading her towards the door. The three of them sat down on the bench outside the cottage.

"Do you think he's gonna open the watch?" Martha asked Freya who just shrugged, her eyes on the closed doors. She barely felt when Martha grabbed her hand.

After a while, the door opened and both girls jumped to their feet.

...

"You ready?" the Doctor asked Freya, taking her hand gently as she nodded, before walking into the space ship.

"We'll blast them into dust, fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!" Baines said gleefully.

The family must have heard their footsteps because they turned to look at them as they walked in.

"Just - " Freya started, putting on her best scared tone as the Doctor 'tripped' and leaned against the side of the ship, discretely pushing a few of the buttons. She helped him up. "Just stop the bombardment. That's all we're asking. We'll do anything you want, just stop."  
>"Say please." Baines smirked.<p>

"Please." The Doctor and Freya said together.

After a slight pause Jenny turned a switch before inhaling deeply. "Wait a minute... Still human."  
>"Now I can't-I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that we're innocent in all of this," the Doctor said. "They made us John and Freya Smith. It's not like we had any control over it." He stumbled, knocking into even more buttons.<p>

Jenny rolled her eyes as Freya helped him up. "He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot."  
>Baines didn't take his eyes off them. "Same thing, isn't it?"<p>

"Look," Freya started, "we don't care about the Doctor, or Freya Noble, or your family. We just want you to leave." She held out the watch. "You can have them."

"At last." Baines took the watch. As he gazed at it, he reached over with his other hand and grabbed the Doctor by the lapels. "Don't think that saved your life." He pushed him away, effectively knocking Freya over aswell. Baines walked back over to his family. "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of Time Lords." He opened the watch and all of them breathed in...only to look disappointed. "It's empty!" They turned to the Doctor and Freya.

"Well, where've they gone?" the Doctor asked, looking puzzled.

"You tell me." Baines chucked the watch back at them and the Doctor caught it swiftly, the act completely gone.  
>"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose." The Doctor said, while Freya stood up, watching him with a smile. "It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said - " he put on his glasses, looking around the ship. "I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter - ah. 'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let us press all those buttons."<p>

"We will give you one word of advice, though." Freya said as the Doctor slid his hand into hers. "Run!"  
>The two of them turned and ran back out of the ship as fast as they could. "Get out! Get out!" Baines yelled from behind them as they ran across the field. They got thrown to the ground as the ship exploded, the Doctor covering Freya just in case, before looking behind them to see the Family lying on the ground side by side.<p>

The Doctor helped Freya to her feet before making his way over to them.

...

"Are you okay?" Freya asked the Docotor the next morning as he met them on the hill. He ignored her question.

"All right." He said happily. "Molte bene!"  
>"Are you alright?" Freya asked again, more firmly this time.<p>

"Time we moved on."

"I should go and have a word with her." Freya went to walk down the hill but the Doctor caught her swiftly around the waste. Freya cringed as she looked up, expecting him to be angry, but his expression was soft.

"Time we moved on." He said, swinging her slowly around so that she was standing where she had been only moments before.

Martha, who had been silent ever since the Doctor had come back, finally spoke up. "I meant to say back there, last night - - I would have said anything to get you to change."  
>The Doctor nodded hastily, looking awkward. "Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah."<br>"I mean, I wasn't really - "  
>"Oh, no, no."<p>

Martha looked as though she would rather be anywhere but there at that very moment. "Good."  
>"Fine."<p>

"So, here we are then."  
>"There we are, yes."<p>

Freya looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"And I never said thanks, for lookin' after us." The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arms around Martha.

"I did!" Freya said, her tone so smug that both Martha and the Doctor burst out laughing. They only stopped when they heard their names being called, and turned to see Tim walking over to them.

"Tim-Timothy-Timber!" The Doctor said happily as he came to a stop in front of them.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."  
>"You don't have to fight. You could come with us." Freya said softly before remembering the Doctor standing next to her. She looked up at him, pouting slightly. "He can, can't he?"<br>The Doctor nodded. "Of course." He said, before mutting something that sounded like, 'always the pretty boys.'

"No, I can't." Tim said simply. "I have to fight."  
>"But you could get hurt." Martha pointed out.<p>

"Well, so could you two, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you."

Martha and Freya didn't say anything else on the matter, though Freya looked pretty disappointed.

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." The Doctor said, holding out the watch.

Tim took the watch in his hand and opened it, waiting expectedly. "I can't hear anything."

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck."  
>"Look after yourself." Martha said, kissing his cheek before walking into the TARDIS without another word.<p>

Freya stepped forwards, smiling almost shyly at Tim, before leaning forwards and kissing him chastely. Tim blushed, staring at her as if he had never seen her before while she smiled wider. "It was nice knowing you, Tim." She said, before following Martha into the TARDIS.

The Doctor stared after her, confused by the anger that came over him which he quickly pushed down. He forced a smile on his face when he looked at Tim.

"You'll like this bit," he promised before walking into his ship. Tim watched as the TARDIS disappeared, leaving him alone on the hill, and smile to himself.

**So, do you think something romantic could happen between the Doctor and Freya? Or will they just stay friends? Why do you think the Doctor is feeling angry because of the kiss? Review and let me know :D**


End file.
